Light My Fire
by reyes139
Summary: So, as we stood with our group of ten on this sweltering day, I would have never guessed that through these few…one would stand out and be responsible for my meeting with a certain brunette that would drastically change the course of my once lonely and sad existence. ExB Rated M Drabble fic!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well folks here we are with my new baby…I have the first 18 chaps written and will be working non stop over the next two weeks to finish. For now, I will be posting twice a day, but that will change as my stock pile grows.**

**I would like to take a min and thank my never failing team…to Rach and Steph as I've said before, I couldn't so this without either of you. If my success is due to anything it would be you…you hold my hand when I need it…let me vent when frustrated and push me when I need that swift kick in the ass to get it moving…I love you. **

**To my girl Nyddi, who jumped on board and who I will owe some olderward firefighter …studentella, naughty lemons too …welcome to the team and I love you!**

**As always twilight isn't mine.**

**Light My Fire**

**Ages: **

**Edward 36**

**Bella 20**

**Emmett 21**

**Edward's POV**

**Chapter 1**

The sun was up, burning high on this glorious and heat stroke inducing Florida afternoon.

We had been outside all morning, teaching the new recruits the basic drills in truck safety preparations… what needed to be at hand at all times and how to properly handle our hose and no, I don't mean that one you pervs.

I mean the one that we use to save lives… the one that helps us douse and fight the nasty bitch we in the business have lovingly named Blaze.

So, as we stood with our group of ten on this sweltering day, I would have never guessed that through these few…one would stand out and be responsible for my meeting with a certain brunette that would drastically change the course of my once lonely and sad existence.

**See you tomorrow for the next...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well folks here we are with my new baby…I have the first 18 chaps written and will be working non stop over the next two weeks to finish. For now, I will be posting twice a day, but that will change as my stock pile grows.**

**For teasers, pics, and news about upcoming chapters or projects, come join me in my group Massy's Minions over on Face Book…the name is Reyes Onethree-nine.**

**I would like to take a min and thank my never failing team…to Rach and Steph as I've said before, I couldn't so this without either of you. If my success is due to anything it would be you…you hold my hand when I need it…let me vent when frustrated and push me when I need that swift kick in the ass to get it moving…I love you.**

**To my girl Nyddi, who jumped on board and who I will owe some olderward firefighter …studentella, naughty lemons too …welcome to the team and I love you!**

**As always twilight isn't mine.**

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

"Jesus, it's hot," I whined to my cousin Emmett over the phone in hopes of making him feel guilty and thus preventing me from having to venture out into this inferno named Miami. Don't get me wrong, this city is my home and I could and would never leave, but these heat waves were just a bitch.

"Stop it and save it, sunshine… I need a ride from my favorite cuz."

"But Emmy."

"No buts, Bells…come on…my truck is in the shop and you are free… it won't kill you, plus think of all the man meat to feast your eager hazel eyes on." I wanted to throttle the giant, but he was right and the thought of all that meat on display for my perusal was extremely intriguing.

"Fine."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," I giggled… I could never say no to this fucker.

**See you all tomorrow…have a happy 4****th**** of July.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am completely blown away by the response the first two chapters have received…you guys are amazing! For those of you wondering, Emmett is Bella's cousin and they are extremely close. They are a year apart and have grown up playing, going to school, and always supporting the other.**

******For teasers, pics, and news about upcoming chapters or projects, come join me in my group Massy's Minions over on Face Book…the name is Reyes Onethree-nine.**

**To my team…thank you and I love you!**

**Twilight isn't mine.**

Chapter 3

Edward' POV

"Swan, get your ass over here for a minute," I yelled to the gargantuan man with the cheeky smile. So far he had proven to be the wise ass of the group and the most dedicated recruit this semester… I liked the kid.

Reminded me so much of myself at his age, before I'd met what would ultimately be my disaster…full of life, eagerness… joy.

"What's up Lt. Masen?"

"I don't usually let one of my recruits do this on the first week of training, but I wanted to give you a heads up… I want to run our first simulation this week and I want you to lead a group of four in."

"Are you sure Lieutenant? I mean… wow."

"Yeah kid… I am… you show heart and have used your head and not your ego to lead you through these first few assignments. I think by Friday you'll be ready to give this first fire demonstration a go."

"I'll be honored… shit, wait till Bella hears this," he muttered and then ran off.

_I wonder who this Bella is… a girlfriend maybe?_

I won't deny that my curiosity has been peeked with a name that means beauty…here's to hoping she's nothing more than just a friend or family member and that we meet sooner, rather than later.

**See you in the Morning…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Morning folks…who's ready for more?**

**Twilight isn't mine**

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

Fuck, traffic was a nightmare coming down from the I-95 into the northwest area of Miami. Here I was, with the a/c on full blast and I could still feel the suffocating vapors that were coming up off the asphalt, seeping into my truck.

My Jeep and I were on our way to pick up the never ending pain in the ass that was my cousin from his first day at the fire academy and we were currently not happy. What usually should have taken place at their state of the art facility closer to my school, was now being held on the MDCC North Campus.

This place was clear across town from me!

Dammit, he better have been telling the truth when he mentioned all the man meat I could ever want, because if his giant ass was lying... he would definitely be booting it home all the way to Kendall.

**See you next time….**

**Massy **


	5. Chapter 5

**Morning folks…I want to take a quick moment to thank each and every one of you that has put this little drabble on alert, has reviewed, pimped or simply told a friend. I'm always blown away by the amount of support I receive and the love you guys automatically have for my crazy kids…Thank You!**

**To my team…no words could describe what you mean to me.**

**Twilight isn't mine…**

Chapter 5

Edward's POV

The roar of a jeep caught the attention of every man out on that field…actually it did more than that.

Every person present, including the too serious beyond belief female recruits, turned too.

The guys immediately stopped their race…they had decided after class to make bets on racing up ladders with hoses strapped to their shoulders… so far Swan was in the lead, only to be followed closely by Carlisle in second place.

These two had been in a never ending macho competition all morning, but where Swan used his head, Cullen was all ego and false bravado.

He was your typical jock with no brains and all puke when the first day on the job arrived.

I was brought back to the present as a sea of whistles flew towards the owner of the massive cherry red Jeep now parked by my bike.

The first thing that made me do a double take was the long set of legs that hopped down and then all the skin that followed. Small, tight denim shorts showcased her long tan legs and wide hips…a small waist and ample cleavage were also on display thanks to her small multi-colored halter top.

Her face was angelic and fresh… no makeup was needed to enhance her natural beauty.

**See you later in the afternoon….**


	6. Chapter 6

**For teasers, pics, and news about upcoming chapters or projects, come join me in my group Massy's Minions over on Face Book…the name is Reyes Onethree-nine.**

**Let's see what Bella thought of our Lt.**

**Twilight isn't mine…**

Chapter 6

Bell's POV

The whistles and catcalls were all something I was accustomed to… the rude gestures and leers were annoying yet un-disturbing. Yet the tall, dark and handsome stranger standing there, gawking from across the pavement lustfully… unnerved me to the core.

He was gorgeous.

Green eyes that held me in place as he devoured me with his stare… strong muscular build with a mop of unruly copper hair blowing in the humid wind and the smirk of the devil himself, in disguise… plastered across his dazzling face.

I was fucked.

All my life I had been told that I was beautiful.

That I was smart and genuinely pleasant to be around.

So why was I here trying to control the blush that wanted to take over and the butterflies that ran amuck in my stomach thus rendering me immobile and mute?

"Yo Bells, get over here!" I heard someone familiar yell in the distance, but the green-eyed man's hold wouldn't relent and let me acknowledge them.

**See you in the morn…**

**Massy **


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Saturday...sorry this took longer than I expected, but the good news is that the next chapter of IIOY is half way written and will most likely post ending of next week!**

**As always Twilight isn't mine...**

Chapter 7

Edward's POV

"Yo Bells get over here!" I heard Emmett yell at the stone still beauty and my reality came to me…crashing back down with a staggering force. I couldn't afford to be lusting after this, or any woman, with all the excess baggage I carried with me on a daily basis.

With everything I'd been through in the last few years after my divorce from Leah, you'd think I would have learned, but it seemed that _that_ would be a big fat no. All it took for me to question my cemented beliefs on love and how that one emotion had no place in my life…that love wasn't for me, was one look into those dazzling hazel eyes.

Eyes so bright and a blush so endearing that even from across the pavement they spoke to me… reminding me by the tightness in my uniform pants that I was a man, and one that would love to bury itself to the hilt… in her warmth.

Maybe being celibate was overrated?

**See you in the afternoon...**


	8. Chapter 8

**First things first…thank you to everyone who has reviewed, pimp'd or rec'd…you guys blow me away and even though I don't have the time to respond, please know that I read and treasure all the reviews this story has received.**

**Second to my team…I fucking love you to pieces.**

**Third, people, I wont have the man be celibate but this is a slow burn…you will see why when we get into his backstory and all that he has been through. I'm hoping you all have faith and trust that I will never write anything without a purpose and always an HEA at the end.**

**Come play with me over on face book, group name is Massy's Minions and the name is Reyes One-three nine…hope to see you over there!**

**Twilight isn't mine**

Chapter 8

Bella's POV

"Whoohoo…Bells?" Huh?

Two large paws waved frantically before my eyes, snapping that invisible cord of enchantment in two… letting me finally see who, or better yet, what pain in my ass dared to interrupt what had just occurred.

"What the fuck Emm…quit yelling and wiggling those meaty sausages you call fingers, in my face. I'm scared my poor eyes will be poked out," I screamed while battling those fingers away… the entire crowd snickered…including the green eyed firefighter.

"Well, well, well Emmy…where have you been hiding this lil lady from me?" asked an obnoxious blonde who looked too stupid to translate my look of pity.

"Watch it, Cullen," Emm sneered while puffing out his overprotective chest. "This right here is my little cousin, Bella...and to you, she's off limits."

"What about to me?" my green eyed firefighter blurted out and the entire group went quiet… including me.

**See you next update….**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, first things first... seems we need to clear up a few things.**

**Cullen is not another Edward, but in fact a younger Carlisle…I like to mix things up and keep em' interesting. In this story he will be that annoying typical jock that in the real world is lost and seems to think that life is just like high school**

**His age is 22 and Edward is 36... Our boy is the older one here.**

**This story will be a slow burn, but I'm a firm believer in UST and HEA's so trust me…he will not stay celibate…okay is that all cleared up?**

**As always love you guys and thank you for all the love!**

**Ready for more?**

**Twilight isn't mine.**

**Chapter 9**

**Edward's POV**

"What about to me?" I blurted out and the entire group went quiet.

Shit!

I became stone still, and internally begged for the floor to swallow me whole.

_What the fuck Edward, _my inner voice snapped. _We are not here to pick up women or even attempt to date…fuck! Don't you remember the number Leah did on you… on Cris?_

My son…my poor son that pays for his mother's ire toward me and the world… God knows the only person she wouldn't dare cross is that dickhead she's been dating, Jasper. If you could call getting fucked on any available surface that, since before we divorced.

"I mean… what if the man interested was like me? I have some friends that would love to meet a nice and sweet girl like she appears to be." Nice save on my behalf, if I do say so myself.

"Hold up," Bella spat suddenly. "Who the hell told you, or any of these douches," she waved her arm to include all of us standing there, "that I need help finding a date? I'm perfectly capable of picking out when and with whom I spend my time."

**Bella's POV**

"Um Bells," Emm called out and gently elbowed my side, "Please don't get me kicked off for your lack of filter and pop-a-bitch tendencies."

I glared at the idiot… wasn't he supposed to be defending me?

**See you later…**

**Massy **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry, there was a change up in POV but it didn't show up as B POV in the chapter for some reason…all fixed now.**

**More anyone?**

Chapter 10

Edward's POV

_She's got spunk and fire… I'm in trouble._

"I didn't mean to insinuate you couldn't Miss…" I trailed off. I needed to keep our interaction as cold and mechanical as possible. My animal instincts were telling me take her, toss her over my shoulders and run… to hide her away from the prying and perverted eyes trying to consume her with their lustful stares.

Shit.

Would it be wrong of me as, their superior, to hand out raffle tickets to my special ass whooping?

Cullen, Banks and Robinson were all among the list of assholes leading in the drawing.

I was one more lip lick or lewd gesture away from snapping!

I had to get away and fast.

"Um…shit… wow… look at the time," I mumbled and bid them all a good night. I was steps away… steps people… from my bike when I was stopped by her honeyed voice calling out.

"Hot date tonight, Lieutenant… or are you just afraid of little ol' me?"

My battle with Blaze had nothing on what this little one would soon unleash upon me.

**See you all in the morn…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this is coming so late…haven't been feeling all that well today.**

**Twilight isn't mine.**

Chapter 11

Bella's POV

He paused as the words slipped by my lips… what the fuck was I thinking, challenging him like that?

He seemed afraid and awkward in my presence. I couldn't put those traits together with the image I had of him just minutes prior to me exiting my car. He had seemed comfortable in his skin and content with messing and laughing with the guys.

What changed?

Was it me?

I mean, what had I done to make him feel as if he had to leave instead of socializing with the fools that now surrounded me…looking for the conversation I was ruefully negating to have.

My body yearned to chase him down and ask… I wanted to know why the distaste or haste to leave?

Why?

I never got the chance as he flew out of that parking lot like a bat out of hell…tires screeching and the smell of exhaust and smoke following close behind.

The only indication that I had affected him, as he had me, was the small yet profound look he spared me before lowering his visor and disappearing from my sight.

This was now a mystery I wanted to solve…what was so wrong with speaking to me or joking as the rest of the bunch clearly tried to initiate?

_What are you hiding Lieutenant?_

**Next chapter in about four hours…**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Edward's POV

Her words caressed me yet at the same time enticed a part of me that had long been dormant…forgotten and buried. But now I was reawakened and the gene implanted within my dominant male chromosome was foaming at the mouth and begging me to let him chase and capture… to make mine.

I shook my head to help rid it of the ludicrous thoughts now running rampant in my mind. The front of my home was now within my line of sight and I was sure that a cold shower would be all I needed to expel her hold.

Stripping down to my birthday suit was my first and only priority.

Boots, socks, pants, shirt… all lay scattered from the front door to my bed.

The constricting feeling and tightness in my abdomen only growing with each step I took towards my shower. The faucets had barely turned and my hand was already palming my engorged and sensitive flesh. The steam bellowed and I fisted my girth, stroking up and down with the occasional twist.

Underwear discarded and I was panting.

My thumb ran over my engorged head and it was her tongue I saw.

Eyes sweet and saucy, staring up at me as she swallowed…sucking hard with each downward motion and lightly running her teeth on the upward.

Felt so good…so real.

My hand tightened and all I saw were those lips wrapped tight, surrounding me, and the fire I had seen earlier burned with each swipe of her tongue over my mushroom head.

I came hard at this visual.

Spurt after spurt hitting the wall in front of me, only to be washed down the drain.

If just the fantasy of her threatened to make my knees weak… what would the real thing be like?

**See you all tomorrow...**


	13. Chapter 13

**So, I was asked how yesterday about the length of this story and how many chapters were left and the answer to that is… I have no clue! I never map out or outline my stories…I just let them be. They tell me where to go and what I need to do plot wise to get them there.**

**Is it crazy? Probably, but so far it's worked.**

**I will say this though…we are no where near done with Lieutenant Masen and his Bella.**

**Twilight isn't mine.**

Chapter 13

Bella's POV

"Way to make an entrance," Emmett jested as we made our way over to my truck. I wanted to snap and give him grief over the last fifteen minutes and the damage already done to my psyche, but I couldn't.

It was thanks to this man-child that I got my first glimpse at a man who's sole stare and small smile had reduced me to a puddle of lusty goo. This man with dashing good looks and a scared disposition had called to me… to my nurturing side.

My heart thumped with each minute we remained connected in that heated stare.

My skin was sensitive and ready for the strike of lightning that was sure to hit me, when we finally touched.

My mind was accepting and recognizing that all male, dominant and conqueror gene that screamed 'mine'.

It was crazy, but I was ready for the ride. He may not have wanted what was now standing before him, but someday…someday soon he would and I would be there waiting.

"I'm hopeful to think it was right timing, cuz…right place, right time." His eyes searched my face for an answer to the question he now had smiling in that oversized head of his…but he found nothing, but my smile.

"If you say so, Bells…if you say so."

**Next one up in four hours…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Last one for the day…see you all in the morning!**

Chapter 14

Edward's POV

The following day I made my way over to station 8 with a brand new pep in my step.

Was it wrong that after analyzing everything that occurred the day before, I felt good?

Her eyes shone with want and desire… the honest kind.

She didn't seem to be the kind of girl that was after a one night stand or just wanting to bed a local firefighter. From what I had heard her bitching about to Swan, she was a student from the University of Miami and his need for a ride was way out of her way.

Good school with a great rep… I should know.

And even though she smacked his shoulder for making her drive all the way across town in the middle of rush hour…she did it with a smile.

Making her unselfish in my book…family oriented and maybe just what I needed.

I needed to get a hold of Swan today and bring him to the station under the guise of showing him around, when in reality all I wanted was information on the hazel eyed beauty that's made me smile more in the last day, than anything else, but my son, has in the last two years.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay so yesterday we found out about his son and the nastiness who is his Ex…there is still a lot of story there to explore and a lot of twist and turns I have planned. Just trust me when I say that while his ex, Leah, is a nasty piece of work, she will not be a problem when it comes to their slow growing relationship…Bella is not mousy and will not let anyone get in the way of her happiness.**

**Twilight isn't mine….**

Chapter 15

Bella's POV

The following days were filled with classes and lectures…study group meetings and the occasional coffee break to keep me going, but even though I was tired and wanting to crash… I couldn't.

My mind kept transferring me over to the conversation that I had with Emm earlier in the week.

Lieutenant Masen, or Edward, as I had finally learned was his name, had asked about me.

If I was single.

What my interests were…my age and what I was studying.

Immediately I became giddy and excited for what this could mean…giddy until Emm dropped the news on me of his reactions towards my age.

Shock.

Disapproval.

Disinterest…that last one hurt.

What was wrong with me being young? And not even that young, dammit.

I was over eighteen by two years and I was only six months away from being able to drink without the use of a fake I.D.

"I swear his face fell, Bells," he stated, "the guy was interested and genuinely wanting to find a way to have contact with you through me, but then…nothing. He quickly shut down and claimed to have paperwork to do. I was left there, watching his shoulders slump and look defeated…it was weird."

Extremely weird if you asked me.

**See you later today….**


	16. Chapter 16

**Have faith in me folks…**

Chapter 16

Edward's POV

She was twenty…twenty!

I was thirty-six, divorced and had a kid…what the fuck could she want with me?

I was aware of how rude it was of me to invite Swan over only to leave him on his own, but I couldn't let him see how disappointed and devastated I had become.

You see, when I'd met Leah five years ago; she was much like Bella…young and vibrant with a fiery spirit uniquely hers. I was six years her senior and already established in my career. My family was one of money and supported me in everything I set out to do… she loved it at first, but quickly came to hate the closeness we all shared.

She wanted to have rights over certain things that would never pertain to her… my trust fund, to be specific.

We argued about it constantly.

She wanted to have access and to live the life of a high society whore, something I wanted no part of.

She believed that I would change once we had a child, but I didn't and stood firm.

Leah threatened, cried, and even pretended to change, but I knew better and after her affair with James… then Jasper, her current unemployed musician beau, and the money I stumbled upon her stashing away in a separate account, I called a quits.

I let her keep what she had stolen and we agreed on a financial sum to be deposited every month on the first to her 'private' account, with the understanding that I saw Cris whenever I wanted… no questions asked.

Being burned by her had scarred me for others before and now Bella seemed to be the next victim of my stupidity with my Ex.

**See you all tomorrow…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, I think I need to clarify something that confused you all a bit yesterday…Edward doesn't pay money to 'see' his kid…he pays child support. What they have is a verbal agreement and with this he has no preset time appointed by a judge to see Cris. Sorry if that confused some of you…**

**Now on with the show and Twilight isn't mine.**

Chapter 17

Bella's POV

Today Emmett had a scheduled training session over at MDCC at noon.

He would be working with a group of four in his first real brush with fire…he was excited and I was all for supporting him.

I swear it had nothing to do with Edward…well maybe a little, but not much.

Emm had invited me, knowing that I would drop everything and go…our parents had businesses to run during the day and couldn't attend.

Being the children of the owners of Swan Financial Corp wasn't always easy. There were very slim occasions where we could eat or go out as a family, but we had never felt unloved. Our parents had worked themselves to the bone to give us a better life, but never at the cost of our love.

We understood their busy lives and responsibilities to their employees…sometimes even having to go as far as scheduling appointments just to eat lunch together… but that was life.

Because of their sacrifices, we were able to follow our dreams and never had to worry about the rent.

We weren't spoiled by any means and donated a lot of our time to soup kitchens and meals on wheels.

The older Swans made it their mission to teach us to be humble, honest, loyal, and to never forget that giving back to those that were less fortunate was a blessing within itself.

It was because of them, and my time donated at an elementary school, tutoring, that I fell in love with the curiosity and thirst to learn in little ones…why I was studying to be a teacher and why Emm wants to be a firefighter.

To serve our community and give back…


	18. Chapter 18

**See you all in the morning…**

Chapter 18

Edward's POV

_Today is a new day, _became my official mantra for the day as I drove myself into work this morning.

Our recruits would be coming in today for their first 'real' simulation… they were excited, while I was busy panicking on the inside.

I wasn't panicking because something could go wrong during the drill or because I felt these idiots weren't ready… oh no, my problems lay with man- child Swan and his big mouth.

She was coming today… Bella, my nightmare and salvation all rolled into one, yet she hasn't got a clue.

How do I know this you may ask…easy.

Swan has been on the war path telling all the men within his class to stay away and quit making insinuations towards _her_. Well maybe not in those exact words, but close enough.

To be honest it was a bit more like this...

"_Stay the fuck away from her dickweeds…one of you gets out of line again and I will fuck you up, the academy be damned. Got it fuckers?" _They all nodded while looking anywhere but at the angry and overprotective man.

"_Good."_

He gave that exact speech to all ten cadets and two other instructors…everyone but me.

When I cornered him and asked why, the fucker smiled and said, and I quote…

"_You're cool peeps Lieutenant and would never do her wrong… you, I trust. I'm a great read of character, Edward, and you are loyal, trustworthy and have a noble heart…you couldn't hurt her if you tried Sir," _before walking away…leaving me to ponder if he was right and all that was in my way was my mistrust of my own judgment.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry kiddos, but this is the only chapter going up today…I'm just not feeling well…ny back hurts, my head hurts and I need to just rest. Again sorry and I will try my best to get back to posting to a day by tomorrow or Sunday… Thank you for understanding.**

**Twilight isn't mine… **

Chapter 19

Bella's POV

I arrived with my windows rolled down and Bob Marley blasting through my speakers… the windows rattled as the bass in my car was almost on full throttle.

All the men and the two women turned their heads in my direction and smiled.

Some leering.

Emmett in amusement.

And finally Edward…the hot Lieutenant smiled with a bit of a crook and what seemed to be affection, _affection_ that he was currently trying to keep veiled behind his cool indifference.

To late hot stuff, I already saw in your eyes all I needed to see.

"Good morning folks," I yelled while trying to maneuver the five boxes of donuts and the coffees I purchased at Dunkin Donuts on the way here. Emmett and Edward quickly approached to help…something I was incredibly grateful for.

Emmett called out to some of his buddies… asking them to help out and carry the trays of coffees I had purchased for the group.

There were a lot of 'thank you's' and 'fuck did I need this,' but none of that really mattered to me at the moment. Fuck that… nothing registered in my world, nothing but the gift of my Lieutenant's touch.

I gasped and bit down on my lip…hard, as his warm fingers skimmed over my hand, slowly caressing my knuckles and shooting sparks of lust throughout my 5'2" frame. He was aware of what he was doing, but didn't seem to care. His eyes were trained on my face… watching my reactions and smirking all the while.

He was trying to kill me and it was working.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, thank you, for all the well wishes yesterday…I have been having a lot of back problems lately and it seems to only be getting worse. Today I am a bit better and have no choice, but to go run errands with the hubs… so no resting. **

**I will try to update again today, but it might be late…just have patience with me and enjoy the ride!**

**Twilight isn't mine…**

Chapter 20

Edward's POV

Her sun kissed skin was incredibly soft, warm…electrifying.

The moment I reached for the breakfast she brought for the crew, I could already feel the elastic band that pulled me towards her tensing. It was as if my body recognized hers and was fighting off the desires and instincts to touch and devour…claim.

My fingers skimmed hers and we trembled.

Her eyes were wide and surprised, making her look oh so innocent and making me feel as if I was the world's biggest pervert and degenerate.

Was it bad that I wanted to corrupt her… consume who she was?

God did I want to.

What was worse; was that I could see she wanted it too… I saw it in the way her eyes were slightly hooded, breath coming out in short pants, and body slightly shuddering with each pass of my fingertips over her knuckles.

Her mouth was slightly open and her tongue made one swipe over her lip that broke me in two.

"You should close those lips, Bella," I whispered close to her ear while prying the boxes from the death grip in which she held them, "or I might just find something to fill them with."

"Oh fuck," she moaned… and I almost came.

This girl was going to kill me…what the fuck was I thinking, starting something I couldn't finish?


	21. Chapter 21

**Last one for the night…see you all tomorrow!**

Chapter 21

Bella's POV

Would it be wrong of me to beg him to fill me?

Believe me when I say those exact words were at the very tip of my tongue, but the immediate panicky look that took over his features stopped me in my tracks.

I couldn't, for the world of me, understand why a man his age would seem so…afraid, intimidated and flustered all at once.

With his looks and job, I couldn't see him having problems with the opposite sex…so what's the deal?

Our eyes remained locked, neither wanting to break up the private, yet confusing moment.

Thinking that letting him off might just be for the best at the moment, I leant forward and inhaled his incredible manly smell.

Woodsy and spice…so fucking delicious.

"Lieutenant Masen," I crooned against his ear causing him to shudder, "Don't make promises to this little girl you're not ready to keep…I will hold you to them, Sir…you don't want to disappoint me do you?"

"No," he croaked and slyly attempted to adjust himself.

"Then behave and I will attempt to do the same." I pulled back wearing a huge smile that made his own appear on those luscious lips.

With a wink I stepped back and walked away…enjoying the fact that I could have this affect on him and the fact I could still feel his eyes devouring my ass.


	22. Chapter 22

**First of two today… hope your having an amazing day!**

Chapter 22

Edward's POV

She was simply amazing.

Easy to be around and as humble as could be…something that I never knew was a turn on for me.

After that hot cock torturing encounter we shared this morning, she acted as if nothing had happened and enjoyed just watching and hanging with everyone out on the field today.

She never once got in the way…always staying by her truck and only coming out to talk if we had taken a break or were eating.

On several occasions I watched her nicely turn down offers to go out.

I wanted to kill every fucker that made a pass…especially that Cullen douche.

Carlisle was slowly becoming a pain in mine and Emmett's ass where she was concerned.


	23. Chapter 23

**I cannot believe this story is about to hit 1000 reviews… you guys are amazing…thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**Twilight isn't mine…**

Chapter 23

Bella's POV

"So gorgeous, how about me and you go out to Space tonight?"

What a delusional prick this kid was.

"Carlisle, for the seventh time today…fuck and no." I was ready to deck him if he didn't get the point and soon…where was Emm when I needed him? "Look, I have no interest in you that way…I have tried to be nice and turn you down gently but you're just… no…"

"Stop refusing sweet thing…you want me and I want you…let's cut all this nonsense and hook up tonight. I can tell all you need is one good fuck from me to help you relax…I can give you that pretty girl…let me fuck you." I was stunned by his audacity, but more by Edward, who'd heard every word, standing behind him, looking absolutely murderous.

Fuck he looked sexy…an animal caged.

Why couldn't he be the one to offer me that good hard fuck I needed?

**See you manana…**

**Massy **


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay so here's the deal…today and tomorrow I will be off and only updating once a day, because I really don't want to disappoint you guys. My back is again tight and I'm in pain…I will be spending my time on my massage chair and on heat pads…trying to loosen these muscles. **

**I promise to update again tomorrow and hopefully it will be more than once.**

**Twilight isn't mine…**

Chapter 24

Edward's POV

"What the fuck did you just say to her Cullen?" I growled while stepping between the little prick and my girl.

_My girl?_

Oh fuck... now I was laying claims on a woman I barely knew or had yet to speak to without embarrassing myself.

"Nothing Lieutenant…just squaring off plans with this pretty little thing," he answered as if he had a chance and she wanted him.

Conceited little prick.

"You conceited prick!" she yelled over my shoulder and made a move to lunge herself at him.

I caught her just in time…what a mistake.

Her tiny, yet curvy body now molded to my over six foot frame.

Soft, supple, and extremely succulent was how she felt.

I became a goner…forgetting the prick now glaring at me and the way my hands only seemed to tighten around her waist.

I wanted to growl at him like a feral dog protecting his bone… staking claim on what only my lips should bite, lick and suck on.

This little girl was lighting my once doused fire and making me want to burn in her depths.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey kiddos…feeling a bit better, thank you for all the well wishes and concern you threw my way. **

**Twilight isn't mine…**

Chapter 25

Bella's POV

Emmett wanted to murder Cullen after he found out what had occurred.

Sure I was pissed, but I could kiss the annoying little shit too… because of his stupidity and my 'hit first, ask questions later' tendencies…I lunged myself at him only to be stopped by Edward's arm.

Strong, warm…protective was how they felt wrapped around me.

They tightened by their own accord every time Cullen leered at me or glared at him.

I can bet you fifty bucks that he had no idea that he was doing it either.

It felt natural, instinctual and what you would do to a lover … I wanted that and more from him.

After the incident, and Cullen being warned by my cousin, a girl named Rose- who had the hot's for Emm from what I had observed- and my Lieutenant to stay away from me…the program went on as scheduled.

Today there would be a small contained fire set on a cement and block structure that MDCC had made for the recruits to practice.

Emm would be leading in a group of four today… he was ecstatic and shitting his pants all at once.

This was his dream come true and he didn't want to do anything to put someone in a dangerous situation.

**See you in the afternoon…**


	26. Chapter 26

**Here's number two… enjoy!**

**Twilight isn't mine…**

Chapter 26

Edward's POV

My blood continued to boil as I was pulled aside by Riley…another trainer and veteran with the Aventura Fire Department.

"Edward, what's going on with you? You're never this invested in anything with a skirt…not that _that_ sweet little piece isn't worthy of fawning over…it's just not you."

My glare cut him off from furthering his line of questioning. I was aware that I was being a dick…especially after pulling Cullen aside and laying into the little shit.

"I'm well aware that it's not Riley, but she's different to me…there's something about her that draws me in and I will not allow that dick head to make her feel uncomfortable."

"She has Swan to defend her…don't get involved man…it could hurt your career if you fuck up a student for a girl you don't even know." I could tell this was his concern…me losing everything again due to a girl.

"She's not Leah, Riley."

"Are you telling _me _this, or yourself?" he questioned and it made me stop to think.

It was the first time I had made the distinction with any woman, letting them stand in their own light and not Leah's shadow.

"I can't tell you that I'm a 100% sure, but I'm slowly getting there…I feel connected to her and want to figure out the why and what it means…you know?"

"I do brother…I do."

**See you all manana...**


	27. Chapter 27

**Yeah…it's officially on.**

Chapter 27

Edward's POV

After speaking with Riley, and him agreeing with me, that a fire simulation wouldn't be best as I had recruits whose blood were still boiling because of today's events…we decided that a S.C.B.A. endurance test would be the perfect test to run.

It would let us grade their breathing and physical endurance all in one and get them used to having their breathing apparatus equipment on and a mask on their face.

Emmett wasn't all too pleased by my decision, but after explaining the why and what had occurred with Cullen a few minutes ago…he understood.

"_Watch yourself kid," I spat at Cullen…he wasn't fazed or even surprised by my tone and tried to challenge me by saying…_

"_I knew you liked her…to bad for you she wouldn't go near an old man like you…she needs a man whose cock could still stand without the help of a little blue pill." My hands shook with the desire to slam the imbecile's head into the nearest wall. "Plus, why would she go for you when I'm here and willing…all seven and a half inches of fucking glory at her disposal."_

_I laughed…oh yeah, I laughed!_

"_Do you have any idea how stupid you sound? Motherfucker, I'm thirty-six, not seventy, and my cock is nine fucking inches long." He looked shocked…dumbass. "I've never had to use a pill to make me hard and stay that way…sounds to me like the one well informed here is you, and if you ever go near her again to harass her…I promise to fuck you up and make you chock on your own small dick!"_

_I began to walk away and had almost made it to the other trainees when he opened his mouth once more…stopping me in my tracks and making me see red._

"_You can't talk to me that way…I'll file a complaint…I'll ruin you!" he screamed._

_My feet pounded on the ground…sounding like a heard of elephants running through the jungle._

"_I can and will talk to you however I see fit asshole…you are in my class and sexually harassing a visitor with a full audience to back me up…the one here who needs to watch himself, is you boy…come at me like that and a hurt pride will be the last of your worries." _

_He wanted to say something…retaliate, but could see no nice ending for himself in this stand-off._

"_Is that a promise or a threat Lieutenant?" he threw out to my once again retreating form…too afraid to say things to my face._

"_It's a motherfucking promise kid…now suit up…we have drills to run instead of the fire demonstration."_

**See you guys later….**


	28. Chapter 28

**See you all manana…**

Chapter 28

Bella's POV

There seemed to be a lot of commotion occurring within the cadets as their Lieutenant and trainers relayed some sort of group message.

I could see the glare that Emm sent Cullen and that scared me the most… he looked angry and wanting to pummel the little maggot.

Edward stood in front of the group and began to show them the correct way to wear what looked to be breathing apparatuses and oxygen tanks on their backs. Everyone followed his every movement and as he dismissed them and told them to 'suit up'… they did.

Full uniforms went on...fireman's pants, suspenders, jackets….boots.

Once the gear was on, they began with their other equipment, all cadets donning the same and awaiting for their instructors to give the next set of assignments.

The entire thing was hot to watch, but my eyes were still solely trained on my Lieutenant, his yellow pants with the suspenders down and his blue A. F.D. shirt.

Fucking delicious.


	29. Chapter 29

**Let the training begin…by the way someone asked me if I had a manip of or a banner for this story and the answer is…yes I do! The lovely lvtwilight09 made me a gorgeous one that is up on my blog and face book group. **

**Face Book: Massy's Minions**

**Blog: Reyes 139 . blogspot. com … remove the spaces and you are good to go**

**Twilight isn't mine…**

Chapter 29

Edward POV

I could feel her eyes on me…pulling me in her direction…drowning me in the lust I felt for her.

Fuck and me…please.

Every man's eyes were now trained on me and I prayed to God that my hardened cock was not on display for all to see. I wanted badly to leave the rest of the drill in Riley's capable hands…to let him take up my slack for once and run across the lot to where she sat in her truck.

I couldn't though and that pissed me off.

"Okay everyone…the drill we are running today is to test your air consumption and to tally up where you are physically…when I say go, you will have an instructor or fellow firefighter to walk you through the entire drill…you will go through eight stages and all with no break between tasks."

They all nodded and hopped from foot to foot as the excitement began to turn into adrenaline…I loved that feeling.

"Alright, one more thing before we start, no running at all permitted. When your low pressure alarm activates or you are out of air…stop. You will be given a second medical screening before you are allowed to go at it again and every fifteen minutes there will be a mandatory rehydrating and fluid replacement break. Understood?"

"Hell yes!" they all screamed.

"Go!"


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry it's posting so late…just got home.**

**See you all in the morning…**

Chapter 30

Bella's POV

It was mesmerizing seeing all the men going through all the stations preset for their endurance test.

The first two courses set up were a straight ladder climb and the traffic fatigue cones test.

My cousin and Cullen began there while the rest were spread out and starting at different points… thus keeping every station occupied and each only focusing on their task at hand.

As the course continued and grew progressively harder, a few began to drag.

Among those men was Cullen.

Was it wrong of me to be happy he was showing the idiot he truly was…he was aware that this wasn't a race, yet he'd over done it and was now paying the price.


	31. Chapter 31

**So I would like to take a moment to answer some questions…first, no, I am not a firefighter…married to one nor do I know one in person. What I do have is the memory of seeing these test or simulations I'm writing about as I either drove by or watched at MDCC…yes folks the schools are real and I've been blessed to have watched quite a few of these gorgeous men do these simulations.**

**Plus…Google is a beautiful thing!**

**We will get to see Leah, Cris, and Jasper soon…they will all be a major part of this story, but like I've said before, this will be a slow burn and I'm trying to build a story here not race to the finish line. So as much as we want to kill her now, wait…it's coming.**

**Okay…if you guys have any more question let me know and I will try my best to answer **

**Twilight isn't mine…**

Chapter 31

Edward's POV

"What the fuck, Cullen?" I yelled through my megaphone. The moron was strictly told to pace and not run…to take his time and do it right! "Get your ass back here and have the medic check you out."

He was sluggish after his pike poke test…extreme fatigue settling in and making him lose his balance.

"I'm not done yet Lieutenant…I can do this…I need to finish this shit."

"They only thing you're going to do is get the fuck off the field and over to the medic station…I will not let you fuck yourself up by being stubborn…get off my field or get the fuck out of my class!"

He wasn't at all happy and informed me of such by glaring my way.

Idiot.

I heard a few snickers from a few of the medics and instructors on the asphalt. After letting out a small chuckle of my own…my eyes immediately searched for her truck and noticed she was now sitting on the hood, engrossed in all the men were doing.

Perfect opportunity to get closer.


	32. Chapter 32

**See you all in the morning…I've added a few pictures of the endurance test and men in full gear over in my group on face book. Look for Massy's Minions and just ask to join…that simple. **

**On with the show…**

Chapter 32

Bella's POV

I was engrossed…so engrossed, that I never noticed the man with sex hair and five o'clock shadow who spoke to my ovaries coming closer.

Never noticed how his eyes lingered on my legs or the way he bit his bottom lip when I smiled at Emmett and how well he was doing.

Well, I didn't notice any of this until he was standing before me and doing all this within my reach.

"Enjoying the show, Miss Swan?"

"It's Bella…Lieutenant." His eyes dilated as I addressed him by his title and this, in turn, caused my breathing to hitch.

He smirked…I playfully glared.

"Alright, Bella," my name flowed from within those plump lips…feeling as a gentle caress and warming my already over heated flesh, "enjoying the show?"

"More like enjoying my cousin succeed and Cullen looking like the idiot he truly is." He chuckled…such a sexy sound.


	33. Chapter 33

**First off, sorry for the late update, but my kiddo wanted to cuddle and spend time with mommy and you know how that goes…**

**Twilight isn't mine…**

Chapter 33

Edward's POV

She was beautiful from afar, but absolutely exquisite up close.

Her smile was so sincere and infectious…I had forgotten what the feeling was like.

We spent the next twenty minutes speaking and asking questions about the other.

I learned about her schooling and dream to become a teacher…working within the system and giving back in her own way. She responded well to my job and why I do what I do…it was refreshing to have a conversation and not have to fight back the opposite sex advances.

Even though I strongly believed that her advances could never be unwanted.

"Looks like the first leg is complete, Edward." Her eyes never leaving mine as she spoke…it was such an intense connection we had. Barely haven spoken in private and somehow this still felt as if I were speaking to a lover… a friend.

"Guess I should head back and look at everyone's tally." I didn't want to and was hoping she would ask me to stay, but of course that never happened. With a smile and a gentle kiss to my cheek she sent me on my way back to my cadets.

Smiling and blushing the whole way back.


	34. Chapter 34

**I have a small announcement to make…tomorrow and Monday will only have a one a day update. Sorry guys, but I've been so busy writing for the charity compilations I had signed up for, that I ran out of chapters…the good news is that as we speak I am writing my butt off and on Tuesday everything will be back to normal.**

**See you all in the morning…**

Chapter 34

Bella's POV

I wanted him to stay, but understood that at this moment, his job and students needed him more… there would be other times, of that I was sure.

My eyes never left his form as he addressed the men and looked over each set of paperwork…he was in his element and looked incredible while there.

After a while and upon hearing Emm's booming laugh, I looked away and noticed for the first time that he was much closer than I originally thought…too close to be exact.

"Seems someone has made an impression on my little cousin…hmm, wonder who?" Rosalie giggled at this while I punched the behemoth on the arm…not cool my dude…not cool.

"Really want to go down this route with me Emm?" He looked perplex until I mouthed the words 'Cancun 07'.

He went pale and began stuttering, but I cut him off and began to lean into his obvious crush.

"Want to know what he was like in '07…perm and all?"

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

"Ohmygod…please tell me you have pics?

"I dooooo," I yelped as I was suddenly tossed over a shoulder and hauled upside down across the field.


	35. Chapter 35

**Hope everyone is having an amazing weekend thus far. I got a lot of hilarious responses yesterday, wondering about Emmett and his Cancun 07 perm and I will say that an outtake has taken over my thoughts…this outtake will most likely be donated to one of the many fandom causes that are held and I will come back once decided and let you all know where to go and how to get your hands on it.**

**See you all manana!**

Chapter 35

Edward's POV

I was in the middle of going over numbers when we heard the scream and following giggles of my Bella.

She was upside down…laughing and trying to yell at the same time to be put down…it was adorable.

All the people on the field laughed and took an extra break while watching this cousin/sibling demonstration…it was heartwarming to see a family so close.

"Put me down you ape." More giggles.

"Fuck no; shorty…you're trying to ruin my game!"

Everyone enjoyed the show and even joined in on the egging of Emmett to keep her there…it worked and he began to run now…her giggles became deep bellied laughs.

"She sure is something else isn't she?" Riley asked. He was witnessing her carefree nature up-close now and could see what I did.

She was genuine and warm.

Simple and laid back…her beauty not measuring or being used as a ploy… she just was and never dwelled on it.

"Go for it, Edward…if this is her personality on firefighter training camp, can you imagine what she would be like outside. She is just what you need…honest, open and down to earth."

"I know."

"Plus with an ass like that and that sweetheart face…you'd be an idiot not to."

_I would be._


	36. Chapter 36

**Good morn/afternoon folks…ready for more?**

Chapter 36

Edward's POV

I have no idea how long she had been held upside down or how long this pause in activities had been going on, nor did I care. It took her screaming out and "Lieutenant Help!" for me to rush over and help…slapping Emmett on the back on the head and taking her from within his grasp.

"Took you long enough," he chuckled and raced back across the field before this little hellion could attack. She was so out of breath and red in the face from staying in that position for so long…she was still breathtaking.

"Thank you," she wheezed and I suddenly found myself carrying her across the field…worried about her state and wondering why she would be having trouble catching her breath. It wasn't until Emmett and Rose raced over and he began to see what he had caused, that he turned pale himself…racing across the field and bringing with him what seemed to be an inhaler.

She was asthmatic.

"I'm so sorry, Bells…shit." His big hands rubbed his face harshly as his concern grew.

"Its okay," _wheeze_, "you know this hasn't happened in years," _wheeze_, "I'll be fine, Emmy."

My poor girl.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Bella's POV

I don't really think that he realized how tight his hold on me was…with every inhale that I took, he mimicked and tenderly ran his fingers across my back, where my shirt had ridden up.

"Are you okay?" he whispered once my breathing began to return to normal…I nodded, because I truly was okay. The way he carried me across the field and how he had the medics look me over was sweet…he cared.

"I'm fine, Edward…thank you for taking care of me." His smile was so bright…as if he had just won the lottery.

"My pleasu…" he was cut off and became pale himself…shit, was he having a heat stroke or something?

"Edward!" a woman's voice suddenly screeched accompanied by the gentle cry of a child.

What the fuck?

***Hides behind brick wall* Sorry to leave you all there, but we will have another two tomorrow…have a good nite!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Sorry for the hold up…**

Chapter 38

Edward's POV

Of all the days for this bitch to arrive on my field, it had to be today.

Here I was, enjoying myself… letting my walls down, enjoying the warmth of the beautiful woman encased within my arms and allowing myself a chance to get closer.

She had to ruin it… I could almost swear that she had some kind of honing device set on me and my moods.

If she even smelled the possibility of me being…happy, she struck.

"Edward," she sneered, now closer to where we all stood transfixed on her visibly angry form, "What the fuck is going on here…who the fuck is that?"

I couldn't answer… I was too annoyed and visibly ready to murder, but that didn't stop my girl…oh no, she with every bit of class, said all I couldn't.

"_My name is Isabella Swan…know the name? I'm sure you do…you look the type to know about names and who has what. Now please tell me who the hell are you and why the hell are you dragging this poor crying child across this filed like a puppet?" _

**See you in a few hours with the next chapter…**


	39. Chapter 39

**Yeah…I will see you all tomorrow.**

Chapter 39

Bella's POV

I was still slightly wheezing as I laid into the overly done hooker.

Edward had let me go as soon as this thing had arrived and for a minute I was afraid this was someone important…until I saw his face and the murderous rage simmering beneath the surface.

His fists were clenching and his breathing harsh…fuck he looked good.

"Well, are you going to answer?" Emm questioned as he stood to my left and Rose to my right…we looked bad ass.

"None of your fucking business," she spat and tightened her grasp on the crying boy's arm…he whimpered…I saw red!

I was about to pluck her fake extensions off one by one when my Lieutenant came back to.

"Leah, my patience is at an ultimate low with you…now, get your nasty hands off my son and you better start praying to God there are no marks on him…pray."

Leah looked about to retort with some nasty remark surely not made for the presence of such a young child…I reacted and removed him from her myself. She made a move to push me, but before she could try, Edward had his hand firmly locked around her wrist and yanked her away.

He was now dragging her behind him and worrying me half to death.


	40. Chapter 40

**Good Morning...**

Chapter 40

Edward's POV

"What the fuck do you think you are doing…are you out of your fucking mind? I've told you, Leah…told you on too many occasions that I would take him away from you…that I would fight if you ever laid a hand on him." I was seething and she looked scared.

In all the years that we had been together, I had never treated her this way or let my temper get out of control.

This time, though, it was different…my son was involved.

"Edward, you know I love him…I don't mistreat him." She was trying to put on a good show and make me see her way…not happening.

"Really," I spat while she nodded, "then please explain to me…what the fuck was all that back there…where the fuck was your motherly love…dragging him and flinging him around as if he were a rag?"

"I…I-I was j-jealous," she whispered and I wanted to hit her.

"Jealous," I laughed, yet the tone of my voice had no humor in it, "What the fuck were you jealous of?"

"The love I could see shinning from your eyes as you held her to your chest…you never held me or looked at me that way."

Unfuckingbelievable!


	41. Chapter 41

**Okay so a few have asked me if Bella comes from a wealthy family and the answer is yes…The Swans, owners of Swan Financial Corp...her family, are extremely wealthy and very well respected. They are known for graciously giving back to the community and are treated like royalty.**

**Last one for the day…see you all in the morn!**

Chapter 41

Bella's POV

We were all left standing and gaping at their retreating forms…did they forget the little one they left behind?

"Um, Bells, we need to get back to training…they are waiving us all in," Emm said, eyes still watching the mini Lieutenant by my side. "Do you want me to stay? I mean, I might get in trouble but I'm sure they would understand."

"No."

"No?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah? No?"

"Get back to the training you dork…mini him and me will be just fine or did you forget what my major in school is? I got this!"

With a warm smile from him and his crush he walked away, but not before bumping my fist and apologizing for the asthma attack I'd had a few minutes back.

How fast the shock of finding out he had a kid and that his son's mother was a bitch, made me forget about the still tight pressure I felt in my chest.

At this point there was nothing I could do as I had this little cutie holding onto my hand and slightly trembling.

"Want a donut sweetie?" I crooned and his eyes brightened…little crooked smile forming on his lips so much like his father…I think I just fell in love.


	42. Chapter 42

**Alright…who is ready for more?**

Chapter 42

Edward's POV

This had to be some kind of sick joke…no, more like a nightmare!

She…the woman who had made the last few years of my life miserable, was jealous…jealous of what she claimed to be my feelings for the sweet and innocent lamb that I held a few minutes prior.

How fast life throws you curve balls.

One minute, I had her in my arms…pressed up against me, while we breathed as one.

She needed me, I could feel it deep within my bones; the need she held and the fact that no one could help her but me.

"Are you going to say anything…explain what I saw?" Leah had the audacity to ask.

"No."

"No?" She used that snotty incredulous tone I never cared for.

"You heard me…no! I owe you nothing, Leah…get your head out of your ass and worry about Jasper's cock not mine."

"What the fuck, Ed…"

"Who, what, or where I spend my time is none of your fucking business…our divorce sealed that notion. I can fuck, see and care for whoever the fuck I please!"

"Care," she whispered meekly.

"I do…I care for her and you better not get in the way. Now, why the hell are you here, interrupting me at work…why in the blue fuck are you here?"

"I need you to watch Cris…um," she was fidgeting…this should be good, "Jazz and I are going up to the Hard Rock, in Tampa, for a gig of his…I can't take Cris."

"Just get the fuck out of here, Leah…I'll deal with you when you get back." I walked away before I murdered the woman…frustrating bitch was the reason it was so hard for me to trust.


	43. Chapter 43

**Seems we all have a shared hatred for Leah…many want to kill her, some want her to lose Cris…I say she has a shit storm coming her way…just trust me folks.**

**See you in the morning….**

Chapter 43

Bella's POV

Leah ran out from the side of the building where Edward had pulled her to.

She never looked back or even remembered that she had left her kid behind…nothing.

I was worried for my Lieutenant and wanted to rush over to his side, but held still…there was someone else at the moment that needed me more.

Looking down into his little boy's eyes made my own chest ache…how could anyone treat him as if he didn't matter?

"What's your name li'l man?" I questioned after a while and no one had come to take him off my hands…not because of the fact that I needed them too, but because I had questions.

"Cris," his tiny voice answered with a blush warming his cheeks…adorable.

"I'm Bella, but you can call me B if you like." He nodded shyly and held onto my hand tighter.

_What have they done to you little one?_


	44. Chapter 44

**To my readers…you guys are awesome.**

**To my team… I love you.**

**Twilight isn't mine…**

Chapter 44

Edward's POV

It took me about ten minutes to finally calm myself enough and realize that my son was nowhere to be seen…fuck!

My entire life flashed before my eyes and the guilt of leaving him behind almost made me crumble. I had expected to see him somewhere sitting alone and probably crying…not once did I think that when I finally did see him, he would be…laughing.

He was nestled comfortably in Bella's lap…face lying between her shoulders and neck. A heartwarming giggle ringing through his lips as she spoke to him animatedly…my heart clenched.

They were so engrossed in their interaction that they never saw me approach…well, until my sweet, sexy and incredibly beautiful girl looked up and met my stare.


	45. Chapter 45

**See you all tomorrow…**

Chapter 45

Bella's POV

I felt him as he approached.

Cris was finally settled and enjoying the story about the pirate dog searching for a bone that I had made up to entertain him. Slowly and cautiously, he'd made his way into my lap…almost afraid I would push him away, but still trying as his need to be close and receive affection from someone won out over anything else.

His sweet giggles made my own escape, as I made the noises accompanying all the animals, I added to my tale. He was enthralled and even making some noises along with me… it took him a slight nudge from me, to alert him that we had an audience.

I had long been trapped in his deep and intense stare…loving the gentle smile tugging at his lips as I interacted with his child.

"Hi Daddy," the little guy screamed once he realized who had been watching us.

"Hey little man," he crooned and came closer to where we both sat on the grass. My Lieutenant crouched down so that he was at our level and sweetly ruffled Cris' wild hair…like father like son.


	46. Chapter 46

**I absolutely love him…**

Chapter 46

Edward's POV

He looked so happy.

I think that the one thing all parents struggle with day in and day out is to maintain a sweet and genuine smile on our children's faces…at that I'd failed.

Seeing him so carefree and content at the simple story she'd told him, made me realize how wrong I had been to leave him with _her_.

"Hey buddy, you think you could hang out with Miss Bella while Daddy finishes his class?"

While my question was for him…my eyes never left hers. She nodded as enthusiastically as he did and then completely sent me on my way, but not before I could show her a bit of the enormous amount of gratitude I held for her.

While he lay with his head on her chest, twirling a strand of hair in his tiny fingers and a content smile on his delighted face… I leaned in and laid a small kiss to the corner of her sexy lips and mouthed a simple yet genuine 'thank you'.

She gasped…I winked and walked away.


	47. Chapter 47

**Okay so here is a small heads up…there will be no updates tomorrow as I am taking a mandatory (from the hubs) day off from writing and posting. He wants to spend a family day together and I won't disagree… I need a breather, especially after writing almost 8000+ words for a contest entry. **

**I will be back on Monday and all will be back to normal…have a great rest of your weekend!**

**Twilight isn't mine…**

Chapter 47

Bella's POV

His lips…oh my God…his lips felt sublime as they tenderly kissed mine.

I wanted to run after him as he walked away.

I wanted to wrap myself around his torso and give him a kiss that would erase all others he had ever had.

I wanted too…

"Miss Bella, are you my daddy's girlfriend?"

What a loaded question…how do I answer that?

No I'm not, but I want to be?

No, but I want to crawl inside him and never leave?

I want to fuck that man stupid and ruin him for any other woman that attempts to come close.

"No sweet Cris…I'm not, but we are, _really_ good friends."

"Can you be my friend and come play with me sometime? Mommy's always too busy for that kind of stuff."

My heart broke…no four year old should ever have to beg for attention.

"I'll be your friend, buddy…always."

We spent the remainder of the afternoon playing tag out on the field…eventually being joined by Emmett and Rose, who decided to partner up with me and Cris. The three of us attacked Emmett from all sides and soon had him on the floor rolling with laughter and begging for mercy from our tickle attack.

More than once I caught the eye of my Lieutenant watching our every move with curiosity, happiness and…hope written all over his face.


	48. Chapter 48

**Had an awesome day with the fam, but I missed you all...**

Chapter 48

Edward's POV

"Look at how happy he looks," Riley commented after we released the recruits for the day…as if I hadn't noticed this myself.

A simple, 'I know' was all I muttered before focusing on the heartwarming vision in front of me.

Emmett, in all his over-grown glory… carrying Cris as if he were a mere football and the girls running after them. My son's happy giggles just as sweet as the one my girl released while being in a similar position just an hour prior.

"Daddy help!" my boy screamed and I took off, but not before Riley made me look back…his gaze was set on the girl before me who looked to be struggling to breathe again.

Fuck…her asthma!

"Hey Emm," I called out, garnering his attention. He set Cris down for a minute when he noticed my serious expression and the worried glances I cast towards his cousin.

It took him a minute to realize she was again struggling to breathe and rushed to her side.


	49. Chapter 49

**You guys are amazing…thank you so much for all the reviews, pm's, rec's just everything you have done for this story and me. I love you all!**

**To my team…I have no words.**

Chapter 49

Bella's POV

"Bells, maybe we should call Dr. Black to come and check you out…this hasn't happened in so long…fuck…I'm so sorry, B." My trembling finger covered his jabbering lips…he needed to stop.

"I'm fine, Emmy." He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I will admit to being winded, but that's my fault…I should have stopped when it began, but he was having so much fun and I didn't want to scare him…please understand…this isn't your fault."

"But Bella," he whined and began to lift me off the ground, where I had no clue I had been sitting. "Stop or I swear to God and all things holy that those pictures will resurface and be spread through Miami quicker than the next politician's scandal."

"Fine," he pouted.

"Good…you know better than to go against me," I added to piss the giant off.

He glared…I smirked.

"Are you sure you're okay, Bella?" my Lieutenant whispered against my neck…when the fuck did he get so close? My eyes closed involuntarily and Emmett's snicker made me want to flip him the bird…ass.

"I'm fine Lieutenant…just a bit out of breath, but feeling so much better now that you are here." His own smirk was taking over his glorious face.

"Is that so, sweetheart?" Fuck, the way his lips molded as he pronounced each syllable.

He was trying to kill me.


	50. Chapter 50

**See you guys in a few hours...**

Chapter 50

Edward's POV

Did she have any idea what those simple words would do to me?

Telling me that I made things better…that I was wanted and needed.

Those exact words may not have been said, but the implication was all there…her eyes and the small shiver she released as I whispered against the warm skin of her ear, it was all I needed to know.

She desired me as much as I her.

"Am I your own personal brand of medication?"

She nodded.

Emmett and Rose walked away with Cris at that moment…offering to buy him a snack and take the attention away from what was happening between me and her. This was their way of helping out my cause and giving us a moment alone. Not that this beautiful creature standing before me noticed their presence... she was as enthralled by this magical pull as I was.

I affected her as much as she affected me.


	51. Chapter 51

**See you all in the morning…**

Chapter 51

Bella's POV

He had no idea just how true that statement was.

I wouldn't deny that it was scary how in-tune we were with each other's presence or how the way a simple hello brought a spark to our eyes, but the fact that my breaths followed his…mimicking his flow and regulating themselves on their own, almost made me faint.

How could he be this important to me so soon…how could I love that child with my very soul, by just knowing he's his?

"Are you sure you're okay, sweetheart…do you need me to call one of the EMT's over to check you out?" My head shook from side to side. "What do you need then…anything Bella, what can I do?"

"Hold me."

"W-what?"

"Hold me, that's all I need…just being near you calms me down. For some strange reason my chest follows yours… your intake and outtake of air and it's helping…please just hold me." He looked at me incredulously yet relented and carefully wrapped his arms around my waist.

Home.


	52. Chapter 52

**Next one in about five hours...enjoy!**

Chapter 52

Edward's POV

Home.

She felt like home.

I was so surprised by her simple request that I almost laughed, thinking it was a joke. It took a single look into those deep beautiful eyes to tell me, this was what she needed…to simply be held by me.

My chest expanded with a sudden burst of warmth…love.

Carefully, I wrapped my arms around her and breathed in all that she was…sunflowers and warmth…fresh and all that made my world right.

How could something so simple shake me so?

"Is this what you needed?"

"Yes," she hoarsely whispered but offered no more.

"Can I be honest with you Bella?" She looked up…never releasing her own hold on me and nodded. "I needed this too."

She gasped and then smiled a megawatt smile.

"Good."

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah," she waggled her brows and I couldn't help but let out a deep and genuine laugh.

"You're incredible; you know that…I haven't felt this good in a really long time, Bella." She was surprised by my admission but nonetheless pleased.

My life was very lonely before her…it only took Bella showing up on that monster truck she called a vehicle and her smiling at me.

She had knocked me on my ass and I didn't want to get up.


	53. Chapter 53

**Sorry for leaving you all hanging yesterday…I was doing something for a friend and it completely slipped my mind…please forgive me.**

**As always twilight isn't mine…**

Chapter 53

Bella's POV

"I feel the same…there's just something about you that pulls me in and doesn't want to let go."

"So don't let go, Bella…don't let go."

We were so lost in each other's eyes that we never noticed the tiny munchkin now trying to get between us and in on the action. Cris needed his father's attention and I felt a small twinge of guilt…I didn't want to pull him away from his responsibility.

After hugging Cris to my chest for a minute and laying another tender kiss on Edward…this time on the corner of_ his_ lips, I walked away.

I had taken about ten steps at the most when the ball of energy with a crooked grin launched himself on me…my legs to be exact.

He looked so sad as he stared at me, I couldn't understand why.

"What's wrong buddy…why so glum?" I questioned after picking him up and placing him on my hip. His adorable face was displaying the mother of all pouts…while he tried to bury himself in my neck…I was perplexed and by the look on my Lieutenants' face, so was he.

"Hey squirt…what's wrong bud?" Edward questioned as he slowly began to rub his son's back in soothing circles.

"I don't want her to go," his little voice whispered and my eyes watered.


	54. Chapter 54

**Here you go guys…early update as a treat for my missing the one yesterday night!**

Chapter 54

Edward's POV

_I don't want her to go._

_I don't want her to go,_ Cris sad voice complained and if I'm being honest…neither do I.

She looked as sad as he did and then began to give me the same pout he wore...what was I to do?

"Bud," I began speaking softly to him, but while I spoke my eyes remained locked on hers…I needed to see her reaction to my proposal, "you know we are just going to get dinner and watch a movie back at the house…I'm sure Miss Bella has more important things to do than to hang out with us."

My little man ever the smooth one looked up into her beautiful eyes and asked the one question I couldn't, but oh so wanted to…

"You don't want to have dinner with me?"

**See you all tomorrow…**


	55. Chapter 55

**Sorry, it's a busy day at casa de Reyes and will probably stay that way thru the weekend…I promise to update again in a few hrs.**

**Twilight isn't mine.**

Chapter 55

Bella's POV

That little sneaky shit!

He basically set me up with a semi-date without having to ask…well played Kimosabi.

"I would love to have dinner with _you_ Cris, but _daddy_ seems to want to hang out with just you…he didn't ask me if I wanted too."

Cris looked back over towards his dad with an annoyed look…I kid you not. I wanted to laugh and will admit to letting out a small giggle, but blame my Lieutenant for that.

The man was tall, muscular, and while in his element held a swagger that very few possessed, but put him on the spot in front of his child and he chokes.

"Daddy invite her," my mini Lieutenant commanded and I couldn't help but add an, "Yeah Daddy, aren't you going to invite me?"

Two things happened at once.

Edwards's eyes became glazed over and his trousers became tight…nice package by the way.

Second…I cracked the hell up.


	56. Chapter 56

**Quick A/N here folks…**

**Starting tomorrow all the way thru Tuesday, I will only be updating once a day. I have a lot going on around the house with my redecorating of every room, getting Cris school supplies ready, and getting myself ready to start working next weekend…don't worry, it's only a part-time and I will still be around.**

**Also I'm running out of chaps and need to focus sometime on Monday with writing out a week to two weeks worth so that we can keep going uninterrupted. Thank you ahead of time for always understanding…see you in the morn.**

Chapter 56

Edward's POV

Well played Isabella…well played indeed.

My pants were now tight as fuck….cock straining to break through and bury itself between her thighs. She is incredibly lucky to be holding onto my child at this point.

"Of course I am," I tried to smile as I said this, I could barely function with all the blood flow now running south and add to that the sweet aroma of her scent, the sight of her bottom lip trapped between her teeth and the way her nipples were now pebbled against the fabric of her shirt…I was hanging on by a thin thread.

"Bella why don't you join us tonight for dinner…my son and I would feel blessed to have you over."

"As in dinner at your house?"

"Yeah?"

"Sounds great…give me your address and I'll meet you there."

Her in my house…I'm fucked.


	57. Chapter 57

**Enjoy my loves…**

Chapter 57

Bella's POV

"Why not follow us?" Edward questioned while we walked over to his bike and noticed we had a huge problem…he had nowhere to put Cris.

"Motherfu…" he began and I quickly put my hand over his mouth.

He glared at me, annoyed until I pointed to Cris, who was now looking at us with a big smile on his face. It took him a second to understand why I did what I did, but when he did he looked like a chastised little boy.

Taking my hand off his lips was hard but had to be done.

_They felt so soft, so plump!_

"I have my pick-up back at my house…I can't put him on my bike," he was stressing way too much.

"Edward," his eyes snapped back with lust, "Cool it cowboy, we will discuss the way your name sounds leaving my lips another time…now, we focus on getting this cutie pie back to your house…okay?"


	58. Chapter 58

**Hope you are all having an amazing weekend!**

Chapter 58

Edward's POV

Nodding like a good little boy, I decided to do as she said.

I was running down my family's schedule and wondering who was available to come and meet me here, when she grabbed my jaw and turned my attention back on her.

It seems that while I was busy plotting and calculating she had Cris in a car seat, already installed in the back of her jeep.

When the hell did that happen?

"See, problem solved," she shrugged and I wanted to ask where she got the car seat…did she have a child?

I was still too shocked and now wondering what her child looked like when she once again snapped me back to the present. This time though it was by pressing her lithe body to mine and wrapping her arms around my neck.

Jesus!


	59. Chapter 59

**I am almost settled and will try my best to get some massive writing for this story done this week… once I have enough chapters in the bank we will go back to normal posting and sometimes even more than, the two, I give you now.**

**By the way all I'm going to say is trust me during the next few chapters…have an awesome day!**

Chapter 59

Bella's POV

It may have been a bit forward of me to rub myself on him like this…shamelessly, but I had to get the man to focus.

He had never taken noticed of when I urged Cris into my truck, nor when I buckled him into my neighbor's kid's car seat. Thank God I had not returned it since babysitting for them last week… both Jessica and Liam being just too preoccupied with trying to manage both school and parenting, to notice the missing seat.

This was their extra anyways and I was sure they wouldn't mind me using it to buckle in the precious child.

We had been in this semi embrace for a few minutes now and yet he still seemed lost inside his head. I was honestly starting to believe something was wrong with him, when he suddenly snapped out of it and stared at me.

His jaw was tight…his eyes searching and I was at an honest loss.

What the hell was his deal now?


	60. Chapter 60

**Good morning kiddos…while reading the next few chapters just make sure to keep in mind that I wont drag out any future misunderstandings and that I believe in these two together fighting against all odds. **

**Twilight isn't mine…**

Chapter 60

Edward's POV

I won't deny loving the feel of her wrapped around me...fingers playing with the hair at the nape of my neck, gently pulling on the short strands of hair and making it hard for me to focus on all the questions running rampant through my mind.

I wanted to think about and feel nothing but her touch, but that sadly that was just not in the cards for me.

Did she have a kid?

Was she with the baby's daddy?

Would she cheat on him with me and could I accept that?

_She isn't Leah_, my inner voice growled…seeming to be pissed at me for putting them both in the same category.

I won't deny looking at Isabella… trying to find a trace of Leah's wickedness within this beautiful girl before me. She watched me back, perplexed, and probably wondering what the hell was wrong with me now?

Shit, I was giving myself whiplash with all my yo-yoing back and forth.


	61. Chapter 61

**Early update because I love you all and will be extremely busy all day…have an awesome day!**

**Twilight isn't mine**

Chapter 61

Bella's POV

"You have a kid," he suddenly blurted out and I looked at him as if he had five heads growing out of his skull.

What in the blue fuck gave him that….the car seat!

"No I don't," my Lieutenant looked doubtful and once again began to search my car…this time looking for clues to my non existent child.

"This," I said pointing to the child seat, "belongs to my neighbor's kid Abby. I babysit for them from time to time and last week when they picked her up after she went to lunch with my mom and me, it stayed in the car…this is just the spare."

"Oh," that was all he said…oh.

"Oh what?"

"Umm nothing just, I thought and didn't know honestly how to react either way," my brow was now cocked.

"So if I would have told you that I did…you would have had a problem? Because honestly, that's a huge load of bull crap, especially coming from you…you have a child of your own."

"Yes, but I'm not with the mother," he countered and that was supposed to mean something.


	62. Chapter 62

**Trust me folks…yes, his head is up his you know what, but there is a reason to everything I write…just trust and for those who are still asking, no she doesn't have a child.**

**Now some good news…we are almost at 3000 reviews! Every single one of you is amazing and thank you so much for taking the time to read, review or pimp…thank you!**

**Twilight isn't mine…**

Chapter 62

Bella's POV

_But I'm not with the mother?_

_But I'm not with the mother?_

"What's that supposed to mean?" I couldn't believe we had gone from being happy and getting to know the other, to this?

"Exactly that…I won't involve myself or my son with someone in a relationship…I don't want another Leah…a cheater," he yelled at me.

"And who the hell is asking…" I trailed doff as everything began to click into place, "You're putting me in the same category as that woman…you honestly believe I'm with someone…that I would do that…really?"

"I don't know you." He was right and with this attitude I don't think I want him too.

"You're right…you don't," I was fuming at this point and honestly just wanting to get away…how fucking dare he!

I have been nice and I have tried to help him with his kid even when him and his mother just left him there…with us…total strangers.

**One more tonight…**


	63. Chapter 63

**Last one for today…enjoy, and don't worry he'll get it right. This little tiff is needed, especially for where I plan to take this.**

**See you all in the morning…**

Chapter 63

Edward's POV

Why was I taking the anger I had held deep within, out on her?

She was innocent in the grand fuck up that Leah'd left behind…the anger, hurt and self-deprecating feelings that I never dealt with and tried to bury deep within my soul. I could tell that this sweet girl before me was pissed…hurt, but how do I explain it all to her without losing her in the process?

"Daddy, can we go?" my boy asked from within the very exotic pink seat she had placed him in. It was definitely something that didn't match with what I had seen of my girl's style. She was more into blues and blacks than pink and leopard print.

_Why do I keep fucking things up with her?_


	64. Chapter 64

**See it won't be all bad, but the boy still has some major explaining to do…**

Chapter 64

Bella's POV

I could tell he was struggling as much as I was with what had just happened.

Truthfully, at this point I was prepared to just take l'il guy home in my car and gracefully, for his little heart's benefit, bow out of this now awkward dinner.

I didn't count on the too smart for his own good child asking for McDonalds and then running to a Red Box for a film…I couldn't get out this without hurting his little feelings.

Fuck!

"Please Bella…don't leave…have dinner with us?" he lowly whispered into my ear and I shivered. "I'm sorry for my behavior earlier, I promise to tell you what happened and why I reacted the way I did…just don't walk away from me…us."

How in the hell could I say no to that?


	65. Chapter 65

**Early or late update depends on how you see it…tomorrow I'm off to work, something I haven't done in two years so wish me luck!**

**Also, I will update once more after I return in the afternoon. **

**Twilight isn't mine…**

Chapter 65

Edward's POV

"Please," I begged her, not ashamed in the least either. I needed her to see that I was aware of where I had gone wrong and was willing to talk to her of the why what_ occurred_ had occurred.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea, Edward," she began and my shoulders slumped…I had fucked this up, "but I will." My head snapped up and a small smile found its way across my lips.

Maybe there was hope for _us_ after all.

"Now don't get too excited." She looked pleased with herself all of a sudden and that scared me more than I would ever admit…that sparkle and devilish grin would make me her slave, of that I was sure. "We will talk and you will hear everything I have to say Lieutenant… everything!" I nodded like a scolded child as I pulled her towards her truck.

Once in and buckled up...by my hands of course… she turned on the truck and the music blared throughout, making my boy giggle as she took off.

Suddenly I found myself in a race to catch up and follow…I had a feeling this wouldn't be the last time either.


	66. Chapter 66

**I am up a whole ten minutes before my alarm has to even go off so I could update and not make you guys wait any longer…enjoy…I am off to day two of work!**

**Twilight isn't mine…**

Chapter 66

Bella's POV

I took off without waiting on him to mount his bike; the view alone of his strong thighs mounting would surely kill my resolve. I needed to stay strong in order to get the answers I deserved.

He had already in an earlier discussion, prior to our 'incident,' told me the area in which he lived in and I just headed off in that general direction…having a feeling deep within my soul that he would never be too far behind.

I was right.

No sooner had I turned on Key Biscayne Ave off of 135th street, that I found him right behind us.

How he had managed to catch up I will never know. Don't get me wrong, I was happy he wasn't too far back and that I wouldn't have to wait, but seeing him mounted on that machine and wearing that leather jacket did naughty things to me…my thighs clenched and I eased off the accelerator and applied the brakes as I came up on a red light and he pulled up beside me.

"Nice to see you can keep up old man," I teased out the window and his smirk grew…I feared for the safety of my panties.

"Don't tease me little girl…don't taunt this big bad wolf." My hoo-hah was a goner.


	67. Chapter 67

**Morning guys…hope everyone had an amazing weekend. Let's start this week of right with our favorite Lt. and his saucy Bella…**

**Next update will be up in a few hrs…I must clean what my boys destroyed this weekend first …my house!**

**Twilight isn't mine.**

Chapter 67

Edward's POV

Her eyes grew wide and her chest began to rise rapidly…I did that…no one else.

"The light's green, sweetheart."

"Huh?"

"The light baby…it's green." She looked so cute being all flustered and solely paying attention to me, it wasn't until the car behind her honked that she snapped out of her Lieutenant induced trance and began to move forward, but not before I cut her off and motioned for her to follow me this time.

I could see her laughing from my side mirrors…we were quite a pair.

The rest of the drive I stayed in front of her, taking her to my hood and right into my son's favorite McDonalds' parking lot…they had a huge playground for the kiddos.

Parking my bike in a spot that had the one beside it empty, I turned it off and dismounted much to my girl's displeasure. She couldn't hide her blush when I drew near, nor could she hide the headshake to clear the cob webs I had induced.

I still had a shot…I would make this right.


	68. Chapter 68

**For teasers, pics, and news about upcoming chapters or projects, come join me in my group Massy's Minions over on Face Book…the name is Reyes Onethree-nine.**

**Let's see what on our dear Bella's mind.**

**Twilight isn't mine…**

Chapter 68

Bella's POV

I wanted to be mad…stay mad, but the truth was that I couldn't.

From what I had seen of his bitch of an ex wife, he had been through a lot. His faith in the opposite sex had been shaken. What that woman, and I use the term lightly, did to Cris in front of me…a total stranger…speaks volumes for her character.

She didn't care about this sweet, angelic child…who happens to be bouncing in his seat and singing to I'm Sexy and I Know It at the moment, no, she was too interested in the way my Lieutenant held me and throwing jealousy laced daggers my way.

With my anger beginning to ebb a bit, I began to think…

Obviously this woman was selfish…that fact that she left Cris, her own child, with a total stranger without a second glance, cemented that in my book.  
She was accustomed to everyone doing as she said… her shock and demands that I be put in my place after I nearly strangled her with my bare hands and Edward telling her no was proof of that fact.

Her whole persona screamed uncaring and cold.

It only left me with the conclusion that she hurt him bad…the question is, how much damage would I have to repair and how much will I get hurt in the process because of it?

**See you in the morning...**


	69. Chapter 69

**Morning…**

Chapter 69

Edward's POV

She was so lost and consumed within her own thoughts that she never realized that I had pulled Cris from his seat nor the fact that we were both staring and smiling at her widely…my son waiting not as patiently as me to be acknowledged by her as he squirmed in my grasp.

Me on the other hand…I was hoping to be forgiven for my idiocy.

My boy was completely enamored with this sweet girl and he wasn't the only one.

My worries over her reactions or anger towards the way I'd acted melted as soon as she snapped out of her thoughts, looked our way, and rewarded us with a warm smile.

It was glorious to see someone so young, beautiful and with a warm heart…more importantly seeing her care for people she barely knew.

She was nothing like Leah…not one bit.

How could've I ever thought differently?

**See you in a few hours...**


	70. Chapter 70

**See you guys in the morning…**

**Twilight isn't mine.**

Chapter 70

Bella's POV

"How long have you two sneaky snakes been standing there…watching me?" Mini Lieutenant was giggling while my Edward actually blushed at getting caught…they were both a deadly combination, too cute.

Rubbing the back of his neck after putting Cris down, he looked up at me from beneath his incredibly long lashes and mumbled, "Not long, sweetheart, but for you I would wait forever."

I gasped at the sincerity of his words…they'd completely caught me off guard, especially after the way we'd argued in the MDCC parking lot just thirty minutes prior.

Could he really mean that?

"I do."

Shit did I say that out loud?

"Yes, you did." I blushed while he chuckled and continued on without giving me a chance to say a thing. "Please give me a chance to explain, Bella. That wasn't fair to you and honestly I'm a bit ashamed of how badly I reacted…never giving you the chance to talk and defend yourself. I put you in category with her…that something that should have never happened…please."


	71. Chapter 71

**Buenos dias muchachas!**

**Twilight isn't mine…**

Chapter 71

Edward's POV

She just stared up at me.

Face devoid of all emotions…a blank mask.

She was good.

Eyes squinting and trying to find the malice or the lie behind my words…she found none.

"Alright."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." A smile again stretching wide on those gorgeous lips, she'd scared me for a minute and by the twinkle in her eyes…she knew it too.

"Come on Lieutenant…feed me."

_Fuck, I would love to baby,_ "Maybe someday." I did not just say that out loud, did I?

"You did," her laughter rang loud and carefree.

I could live with this embarrassment if it meant she laughed like that more often.

Taking my hand and my boy's hands in hers, she pulled us forward and into what would be our first family date.


	72. Chapter 72

**Last one for today…see you all in the morn!**

Chapter 72

Bella's POV

His embarrassment was adorable and just what we needed to put this uncomfortable turn of events behind us. Now, don't for a second believe it was staying there…in the past. This man had a lot to explain to me regarding what happened and what made him react as he did, but I could understand that the day had been hectic and stressful for him.

She had appeared out of nowhere and dumped the kid on him.

He'd also had to deal with Cullen and his stupidity…twice.

I wasn't going to add more…not right now at least, but soon, real soon, he needed to explain what just happened and why.

"Come on little man, lets sit while daddy gets our food…he needs to feed me before I faint," I exclaimed with a dramatic hand to the forehead and all to make him giggle and then the added words of 'feed me daddy' to entice my man.

His eyes glazed over and teeth bit into his lip…I had him exactly where I wanted him.


	73. Chapter 73

**Thank you all for all the reviews, pm's left for me or for just plain ol' liking my stories…all the support I've received means the world to me.**

**Now let the family date commence…**

Chapter 73

Edward POV

Once inside, she walked away with Cris over to the tables by the in-house jungle gym...leaving me to order...without a clue to what she would want. I don't honestly know how long I stood there scratching the back of my neck and debating between twenty piece nuggets and a Big Mac before she suddenly yelled, "Twenty pieces, large fry and a McFlurry," across the room.

Thank god she did.

A few people around me chuckled at the relieved expression I now wore while others followed her voice...the males in the room sweeping her form from head to toe and looking back at me as if to say, 'how in the hell did you get that?'

Sadly I had to agree...


	74. Chapter 74

**For teasers, pics, and news about upcoming chapters or projects, come join me in my group Massy's Minions over on Face Book…the name is Reyes Onethree-nine.**

**I absolutely love this chapter...hope you do too!**

**Twilight isn't mine.**

Chapter 74

Bella's POV

"Can we go play…pwease?" The kiddo was too damn cute for his _and_ his fathers own good.

I wanted to be upset...stay mad and demand answers from him, but this little nugget of energy wouldn't let me stew in my anger. The kid was working his magic on me double time.

Full pout on face...check.

Eyes bright and wide...check.

Adorable child speak...check!

I was putty in his chubby little hands.

"How about we play now while daddy gets our food and once he's back we come and eat...no complaining?"

His perception of deal making cracked me up...

He tapped his fingers on his chin.

Quirked his head to the side…watching me as if to catch any deceit on my end...too fucking cute.

"Deal."

**See you all in the morning.**

**Massy**


	75. Chapter 75

**Okay, so I have a lot going on today with taking my own Cris to get a haircut, buying his shoes, dr.s appointments and an open house…next chapter might be a tad bit late.**

**See you all much later…**

Chapter 75

Edward's POV

After ordering our food, I stood aside and began to think of the best way to make this up to her. How could I make her understand where I was coming from without having to air out all my dirty laundry?

Every bad judgment call I'd ever made when it came to her...to Leah?

Every fault and weakness...my biggest mistake was me believing that Leah, although a terrible spouse, could be a good mom.

When Cris was born she was excited, doting...

I had never seen her treat him as she did today, dragging him and leaving him behind as if he were a toy...a toy that had lost its luster.

Would Bella accuse me of neglect or would she understand and help me make the right moves?

Jesus, what was I thinking...I'd barely spoken to her...barely spent any time in her presence, why did my heart lurch at the mere thought of pulling away?

A sudden giggle ran throughout the establishment...a giggle I knew all to well.

That's why.


	76. Chapter 76

**Sorry guys…I am just barely getting home and heading straight for the shower. I work in the morning and have to be up at 5a.m.**

**Good news…I did everything on my list except getting Cris a haircut. That will have to be tomorrow after work.**

**Twilight isn't mine.**

Chapter 76

Bella's POV

"Ready l'il man?" He had been all smiles and hugs after I told him we could play.

The joy in his face making me elated and sad at all once, did _she_ not play with him…tumble with him and get dirty?

"Ready...set, go!" He giggled and was off towards the ball pit...with me hot on his Nike'd heels. He dove in head first with me following his lead and doing a small belly flop beside him.

I sunk down into the balls, which he found hilarious...especially after climbing on my back.

Carefully I grabbed onto his legs and told him to hold on...standing up with him on my back and then softly throwing him off. He laughed…full bellied laughing and began to pelt me with all the 'red' balls he could find.

I got hit on the stomach, arm and head...it was on.


	77. Chapter 77

Happy Saturday kiddos... I just got home and I'm running into the shower and then back out the door to go get dinner with the family…see you all tomorrow!

Chapter 77

Bella's POV

Making a small fort behind a mountain of balls, I began to gather all the 'blue' ones I could find and began my own attack.

I purposely threw them everywhere but where he hid…making him feel completely invincible and me the 'sucky' one, in our make-believe war. His tiny fists throwing as many balls as he could reach, yet not one landing within my vicinity…as they landed over my head, by the walls and in a huge pile in the middle of the pit…I made it my mission to crack him up with my reenactments and over dramatic deaths.

He loved every second of it.

I don't know how long we played or who won, what I do know is that we had garnered a small audience. All looking on with joy on their faces and in the center of the mass, there he stood… sweet smile on his face and a brightness I'd only seen one other time glowing inside those bright green orbs.

He was happy.


	78. Chapter 78

**So the kiddo is finally back in school *big cheeky grin* but Mr. Reyes is home and wanting to eat lunch together and spend quality time…he is seriously killing my me time!**

**Next update will post later on tonight…**

Chapter 78

Edward's POV

They were playing inside the giant ball pit when I returned...happy as could be and completely unaware of the attention they had attracted.

Such a sweet vision.

I watched as she called him forward and the ease in which he came to her...no tantrum or complaints, nothing… left me astounded.

Out they came, both flushed and happy to see the food on the table.

Cris came over to me with his hands raised, asking to be picked up...no shoes on his tiny feet.

"Hungry, buddy?"

"Tired, daddy." His yawn was loud...forming a tiny 'O' on his lips. He was beyond ready for bed.

"How about you eat a little bit first...then we watch _Finding Nemo_ at home, before bed?"

"But I'm..."

"Listen to daddy, Cris," my sweet girl began, "Plus, don't you want me to come back home with you and watch the movie?" I swear it was as if he had been electrocuted with pure energy...his second wind bursting through and helping him devour every last thing on his plate.

"If nothing before this cemented it...this just did...you're not getting away from me now, sweetheart."

She blushed.


	79. Chapter 79

Goodnight folks…

Chapter 79

Bella's POV

We ate in relative silence, barely sharing glances while his boot covered foot encased and trapped mine…his last declaration still playing on repeat along with the harsh words spoken earlier.

Had that really only happened an hour ago?

He had just come back from the bathroom with Cris when I asked...

"Are you sure you still want me to come over?" He nodded, a small yet forced smile on his worried face.

"Edward," I said and automatically lust began to swirl in his eyes...what was it about me saying his name that had this affect on him? "I'm warning you, I want an answer...what happened in the parking lot was harsh...hurtful…" He went to interrupt but my finger over his lips silenced him.

"No, listen to what I have to say before you decide or interrupt...we need to talk, Lieutenant...really talk. I need to know what she did and the 'why' that caused that sort of reaction. I can imagine what happened, but I need my speculations confirmed. So again I ask, do you really want me to come back to your house?"


	80. Chapter 80

**Good morning peeps…Have a wonderful day!**

Chapter 80

Edward's POV

"Of course I do! Bella, sweetheart, I owe you an apology...an explanation and I plan to give you one once Cris is asleep. Please, just let me explain and make us right." It was her turn to nod… a single tear escaping her misting eyes.

"Please don't cry baby...I'm sooo…" Her lips met mine in a tender kiss.

My heart exploded with all the warmth behind the small gesture...how could I have treated her so cruelly?

"Stop," another kiss, "I know you're sorry...I can see it behind those sad eyes of yours. I'm not mad, but I need you to help me understand the why, Edward...why so much hate and bitterness? Do you still care for her?"

"Fuck no," I whisper yelled so Cris wouldn't hear as we stood outside her car door.

"Please don't hurt me, Edward," she whispered, voice sad and holding in all the emotions she wanted to let out, but because of my son's presence, she held them in. "I'm not her and I don't need to pay for her mistakes."


	81. Chapter 81

**See you all bright and early...The Lieutenant and his sweet Bella have a lot to talk about in the next few chapter...good night!**

Chapter 81

Edward's POV

I stood back, letting her in the car, but not before giving her a hug...holding her tight against my chest felt so right.

She strapped herself in and then turned around to check on the munchkin who was now fast asleep in the tacky pink seat. I could see her genuine smile as she saw him drooling a bit with a content smile in place.

Made me smile, too.

I hopped on my bike and turned it on...the noise drawing her attention from my mini and onto me. Rolling down her window, she asked me how far away we were.

"About another ten minutes, sweetheart...traffic isn't that bad around this time. Just follow me." I could have sworn that I saw her mouth 'any day', but that might just have been wishful thinking on my part.

We set off north towards my home, and with her following close behind, not catching any lights or idiots driving too slow... we made it back within five minutes.

Guess it was time for me to come clean about my past.


	82. Chapter 82

**Good morning folks…**

Chapter 82

Bella's POV

Once Cris was in bed, I motioned Edward over to sit next to me…his hands felt clammy in mine and his face was contorted into a painful expression. I began to doubt if this, me wanting to push him to open up and talk, was such a good idea.

Maybe this is too much for him… too soon?

"Edward, you have two choices," my voice was barely above a whisper…his eyes snapped up to meet mine and again her looked scared. "I'm not walking away silly, but I do want to give you what it seems she never did." Taking a deep breath, I let it all out on the table.

"I like you," his smile grew and he visibly relaxed, "really like you, but I refuse to put either of us in a position where we have the potential to get hurt. I ask for you to not hold back…share with me everything you feel. Give me loyalty, and above all else, the truth no matter what…I mean it, no matter what."

"I know that," he started and my finger once again this evening shushed him.

"Hush now," I whispered before giving his soft lips one more kiss…they looked entirely too soft to ignore. "I know you are a good guy, Lieutenant…of that I have no doubt. But I have to make my wants clear before you decide whether or not you want to let me in…I want no misinterpretations on my intentions. I want you and that sleeping boy in my life, the question is, in what capacity do you want me in yours?"


	83. Chapter 83

**Quick A/N before we get to the second chapter tonight. If by any chance you feel that this story is moving to slowly for your taste…sorry, but it's my story and as such I'm the one that decides at what pace we move. This conversation is going to run through the next 18 chapters…chapters that are pre written and follow both sides of the coin so to speak. Bella changed things up for me today and added an important part of her past in this story...something that even shocked me. **

**I won't force things or speed things up to make others happy and I will be sticking to my guns no matter what!**

**Okay enough of that… see you all manana.**

Chapter 83

Edwards POV

"_The question is in what capacity do you want me in yours?"_

Was she insane?

I knew that we had only seen each other a few times and that our interactions have been limited, but can't she see how I'm drawn to her…how I crave her presence amongst other things?

"Bella, sweetheart, I need you to listen to me…okay?" She nodded and put her legs under her on my couch…almost making herself smaller and awaiting my brush off.

Silly girl.

"I like you, too…a lot. You make me, us, smile and laugh. You remind me that there is more to life than being miserable and that no one can be trusted. I'm aware of my dickish move today and I want to explain…I really do, but my mind has gone form 40 to 180 in a matter of hours and I need time to gather my thoughts." Her smile dropped. She was obviously disappointed with my decision to wait and to be honest, so was I.

Why was I putting this off? She deserved to know the truth…

"What is there to think about? Edward…all I want to do is understand why you treated me as you did?" And she was within her rights to ask me this…why the fuck was I putting it off?


	84. Chapter 84

**4000 reviews…really? You guys are amazing…thank you so much for taking the time to read my crazy gibberish and actually thinking it's good. This writer is truly humbled…**

**Twilight isn't mine.**

Chapter 84

Bella's POV

"_What is there to think about? Edward…all I want to do is understand why you treated me as you did?" _

When we first walked in he seemed a lot more determined than he was in this precise moment. I was so sure that he would open up and finally let me in… I couldn't hide my disappointment at knowing how false those thoughts truly were.

Here I was ready to forgive and forget…pretend nothing had happened and let it all fall into the plastic bin in the back of my mind where I shelve all of life's little disappointments.

Again he let me down.

"Edward, talk to me," I pled one last time, but instead of an answer or even a simple nod of his head, all I got in turn was silence. A silence so deafening and with no break in sight. He was afraid; this I could see clear as day, but what didn't make sense to me was… of what?

My plan wasn't to bash him or create more hardship, no. All I wanted to do was help, _help_ him in any capacity he would allow.

"Please, trust that I'm not here to judge or accuse you of anything. That little kid, in that room over there," I pointed to the closed door across the hall and then to my heart, "has taken residence in here...I just want to be here for you both."


	85. Chapter 85

**Goodnight my loves, but before I go…please head on over and check out my new story, Doctor's Orders. It is a Doc/Olderward with an added kink to him…the man likes to get his way. This story has no updating schedule as I wrote it with the use of helping, when I find myself getting stuck or needing a change of pace…enjoy and see you manana!**

Chapter 85

Edwards's POV

"I know," I barely managed to mutter low enough for her to hear, "Problem is that I'm afraid, Bella." She went to argue my statement but I quickly held my hands up, signaling I wasn't through speaking. "I'm afraid that once you know the entire truth you'll look at me differently."

My biggest fear was losing her before I ever truly had her...taking her away from my son who already thinks the sun rises and sets in her hands.

"Lieutenant, I know that life isn't always filled with sunshine and roses. I can differentiate between a negligent parent and a parent who's made mistakes...that's what you've done, made a few mistakes."

Mistakes…mistakes that have probably cost my son too many moments of sadness in his young life and from what I saw today… fear of abandonment.

How can she truly sit here and not see the failure I now saw within myself?


	86. Chapter 86

**He's so close to exploding…just be patient.**

Chapter 86

Bella's POV

_If I ever see that bitch again it will be too soon..._

Look at what she had done to two of the most gentle and sweetest people I'd ever had the pleasure of meeting. In my line of study and in the hours I'd donated to schools and youth groups...especially with low income and neglected kids, I'd learned to recognize the difference between a loving and time constricted parent, to one that just didn't give a shit.

I could see the regret swimming behind his lids.

"Please stop beating yourself up over things that are clearly not your fault," I asked as angry eyes snapped up to mine. There was a fire burning in them that told me the lid had been torn off.

This man was about to unleash his anger and desperation at me...and I was ready for anything he threw my way.


	87. Chapter 87

**My poor Lieutenant…**

Chapter 87

Edwards's POV

How could she truly believe this mess wasn't my fault? She should be cursing and threatening me with the authorities after what she witnessed from the animal I'd left my child's care to.

"Of course it's my fault!" I roared, "I left him with her...left him with a woman who not only cheated on me...twice while married, but who I chose to naively believe would be what was right for him."

Her hands began to pull me down towards the couch I had no prior knowledge of abandoning. My feet burnt holes into my floors...trying to make myself calm as all the years of inadequacy and hurt hurled towards the surface.

"She lied from the beginning, Isabella...lied about the love she felt and the family she wanted to start with me. There was never a dream of a white picket fence or growing old together...nothing! All I was good for was the money in my accounts, my trust fund, and the doors my name opened for her."

I was a meal ticket...nothing more, nothing less.


	88. Chapter 88

**Hope you are all having an amazing weekend…**

Chapter 88

Edward's POV

"Whenever she claimed to need money before or after our separation, I never questioned the why or for what...reasoning in my head that it was for our child. When she would drop him off with me or my parents at a drop of a dime, to escape with the asshole she calls a boyfriend, I remained quiet and just enjoyed the extra time I had with Cris." My body was tense as I spewed all my truths out.

I wanted to punch a wall.

Tear my house to pieces in utter frustration and defeat as the realizations of just how blind I'd been ate at my heart.

So close was I to lashing out physically...needing to feel pain instead of the despair that now filled my chest. So close was I to acting on my anger, that when her tiny arms wrapped themselves around my waist...bringing me back to the present…a torrent of shameful tears were unleashed to placate my anger.

Her tears, not mine.

How could this tiny little woman feel our...my pain so deeply?

_Why isn't she running away from me?_


	89. Chapter 89

**Sorry for the delay guys, it has been a very busy weekend…**

Chapter 89

Bella's POV

The tension in the room had become fiercely palpable and not in a good way. His entire frame was tense...back rigid, shoulders strained and eyes carrying an unsurpassable amount of sadness the likes of which I'd never seen before.

I could understand his reservations about me a little clearer now...to be plain and simply put, she had fucked him up.

"Edward," I crooned into his ear as I tenderly stroked his back. "My sweet Lieutenant." I needed him to loosen up and hear what I had to say... not just hear me, but actually understand the words that were to come out of my mouth.

He needed to understand that _this_ wasn't his fault...well, not entirely. Sure he'd made a few bad choices and some, namely Cris, had to live with them, but it was the perfect time to correct them.

He needed to know that I was in his corner and not going anywhere for a long, _long_ time.


	90. Chapter 90

**Sorry for the lack of updates today, but between my eyes bothering me and being out all day…it's been nuts. Tomorrow though, I do promise to be back to my normal posting schedule!**

**Twilight isn't mine…**

Chapter 90

Edwards's POV

"I can understand your mistrust in me." I scoffed at this but she chose to ignore me and continue on, "You barely know me or my intensions...you are still hurting. It has been hard to come to terms and see just how much of a money hungry bitch that cunt rag truly is."

I couldn't help but laugh...hard and without control.

Here was this tiny, beautiful and kind hearted woman standing before me, in all her furious and indignant glory in my living room cursing up a storm and defending me.

She was too adorable for words.

"Sweetheart," I began after calming myself down, in more ways than one. Hey, I'm a man and this beauty was unleashing a vocabulary fit for a sailor through those pouty lips.

How in the hell do you expect me not to get hard?

"I do trust you...more than I have trusted anyone in a long time. I'm not blind Bella, contrary to my asshole behavior earlier; I do see you...all of you, perfectly clear. You are beautiful inside and out."

At that she blushed.


	91. Chapter 91

**Time to get back to our regularly scheduled program…enjoy!**

Chapter 91

Bella's POV

Ever have a moment in your life where you feel your entire body fall under someone else's spell and become a puddle of goo?

Because honestly, this is exactly what this man has just reduced me to.

Here he stood ... all man; rugged and fearless, yet sweet, loving, and with heart of gold that melted me on the spot. Killer looks completed this mans unbelievable persona and with it, you found yourself within the presence of the perfect man.

My perfect man to be exact.

"You are a sweet and an incredibly loving man, Edward," I crooned as I began to push him towards the couch. "The way you are with that boy, that little angel, speaks volumes to me. The way you worry and only want the best for him tells me you care ..." he sat down, reluctantly, but still allowed me to lead this dance, "You are a good parent and exactly what he needs." Crawling into his lap, I straddled his legs and pressed our foreheads together.

"You are what we both need and I vow to be the same for you."


	92. Chapter 92

**Last one for the night...goodnight my loves!**

Chapter 92

Edwards's POV

"How did I get so lucky? Huh?" She laughed at this and waved me off, but I was, in fact, dead serious.

Here she sat on my lap, giving me support and comforting me when in reality; I should have still been groveling at her feet. I truly hurt this beauty today and here she sat making everything in my world right … giving me hope that the mess I had allowed to escalate could be tamed and eventually eradicated.

Bella's POV

"I'm not perfect, Edward, nor do I try to be. I'm human … just like you, Emmett and everyone else in our lives. I've made mistakes and have chosen the wrong person to date before." At that he growled ... so, the Lieutenant had a jealous streak.

"Oh hush," I giggled while playfully swatting his chest, "I am not the Virgin Mary and I have partied and had hook-ups in the past ... with boyfriends of course, cause really the whole 'wham bam, thank you ma'am' thing, is not my style and never will be. What I'm trying to say is, I've lived as have you … you've learned from it and so have I."


	93. Chapter 93

**First one for the day...enjoy**!

Chapter 93

Edward's POV

My blood boiled and my vision clouded when she spoke of those dead sons of bitches that'd had the pleasure of being in her presence before me … those that had touched and had been intimate with her.

I wanted to hunt them down and string them up by their balls ... she was fucking _mine_ dammit!

Oh fuck … shit.

Mine.

"Don't put me on a pedestal, Lieutenant, because while I may not have skeletons that are too shameful in my closet, the bones still exist."

"What could you have possibly done, sweetheart, that could ever be as hurtful as what I've done to Cris … the blind eye I've turned and the stupidity that has clouded my judgment for the past four years? What could be so bad?"

"What I'm about to tell you may not seem bad to you, but for me it was painful." She took a very deep breath before squaring her shoulders and looking me straight in the eye.

"I used to be a smoker … chain smoker at that. I got so bad that I was almost at a pack a day after my grandfather died."

_How? She's asthmatic…_

"That is my fault too, I am the reason my asthma flared up and why my inhaler can never leave my side … I fucked up badly."

I was speechless.


	94. Chapter 94

**The next few chapters are very special to me, as what happens to her, in part, happened to me…Love you Pipo.**

Chapter 94

Bella's POV

I watched his face contort into sadness as I whispered a painful cry at the mention of my beloved Pipo.

He was a beautiful soul and a man wise beyond his years … in many aspects he was my father. I didn't love Charlie any less or more than I do now, but the bond I shared with Gramps was one that couldn't be denied.

His help after school during times when math failed to enter my brain and make sense.

When Dad was too busy to take me to soccer practice because of an important meeting.

Or our simple lunches at a local Cuban spot that sold the best croquettes in town … he was always there, until one day he wasn't.

It was more than my young heart could take.

"He died of cancer, Edward," his eyes misted along with mine, "it started out in his lungs and spread throughout his body, taking him away from us within two months of its discovery. I wanted to die right along with him." He gasped in outrage, or pain ... I couldn't tell, but he needed to see that we all made mistakes and can be embarrassed by our choices … me included.


	95. Chapter 95

**Still with me?**

Chapter 95

Edwards's POV

Her words hurt … so fucking much.

"No," I yelled out as an immense pain radiated throughout my chest, "No, don't fucking talk like that! I can't … you … no!" Her warm hands encased my face and slowly brought our lips together.

The kiss was slow and languid and full of all the pain and regret we both carried … she just wanted to show me hers as I had previously showed her mine. She kissed me chastely three times, making sure I was truly fine, before pulling away, and continuing with her story.

"I began to smoke right after he took his last breath … it became a coping mechanism for me. If I was stressed, I would pull one out of a pack I'd stolen from him before he passed. If I was sad I smoked...everything became an excuse to light one up."

"Oh sweetheart … I'm so," I began but she shook her head 'no'as her eyes begged me to stop.

"Don't ... just listen ... please." I nodded reluctantly, but relented and pulled her closer … needing to feel her in my arms.

We were now chest to chest … nose to nose and with no time of separation in sight.


	96. Chapter 96

**I love you guys and thank you so much for sharing all your own sad stories...**

**twilight isn't mine**

Chapter 96

Bella's POV

His calloused fingers gingerly ran through my hair … his arm around my waist tightened, he was keeping me grounded.

"I gradually began smoking every chance I got … cartons flying through me and my appearance suffering as my grief turned to shame, causing me to lose weight and live off of coffee and my smokes … with the occasional meal here or there." Tears spilled down my cheeks as I relived those sad moments in my mind … I'd hurt so many people.

"What got you to stop or do you ..." he trailed off.

"I quit three years ago and haven't looked back since." He let out a relieved and sheepish smile … silly man. "My mother was the reason I stopped ... that and the fact that breathing became difficult at times. My chest would constrict painfully and as much as I tried … I couldn't breathe at times."

He hugged me tighter.

"It took her finding my pack one day for her to put things together, but by then it was too late. I had an attack and passed out … in front of her and everyone else in my family. She had a nervous breakdown, Edward. I did that to her … her worry over my well being made her physically sick and to this day, it still eats me alive."

"Oh baby ... you were young and grieving. You made a mist..."

"Exactly Edward … a mistake I corrected as you will yours, but a mistake nonetheless."


	97. Chapter 97

**Hello my loves…this is the first update for the day. Expect the next one up in about four to five hours...while you wait, how about you head on over to my profile, and read my new O/S Welcome to BJ's. It won 1****st**** place in the Mix-N-Match Contest and is one hot piece if I do say so myself. **

**It is and Older and very Kinky Carlisle with a younger Leah…enjoy.**

**Twilight isn't mine.**

Chapter 97

Edwards's POV

It's funny how easy it is to see the unfortunate decisions or situations others put themselves in as minor, yet when faced with the same reality while looking in the mirror, we drown.

Just drown … letting simple miscalculations and wrong turns dominate our lives, but not this sweet girl before me … no. Her tears and sad sobs tore at my heart yet helped me see her in a new light. She was undeniably strong and full of life … prompting others to reach out and see the beyond their own doubts.

That life could actually be different … that it was never too late to right a wrong.

If she could move past the hurt she caused one of the ones she loved the most, become a beacon of light for others, and kick that nasty habit … then so could I.

_I will fight for my son._


	98. Chapter 98

**Updating early as the hubs just got home after being gone a week and we need to bond…yeah, bond.**

**See you manana…**

Chapter 98

Bella's POV

"Thank you," he softly whispered.

"Before you continue, what exactly are you thanking me for? I need to make sure that you understand the 'why' I shared and what it was I needed you to realize."

His green eyes were swirling with so many emotions...his face relaxed and his lips curved into a crooked grin.

"I'm thanking you because you have helped me see that I shouldn't drown myself over spilled milk...that instead of feeling down, I should fight for my son … my happiness, which in my eyes includes you." I couldn't help but giggle at his sudden light mood.

"I'm thanking you because if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have seen what _she_ was doing to him and I'm thanking you for making my boy happy, smile and enjoy himself for the first time in a long time. Not that he doesn't enjoy my presence or have fun with me, but what you gave him was warmth ... maternal warmth that my poor little guy craves and needs."

My poor little man would never go without that kind of love if it was up to me … no, never again.


	99. Chapter 99

**I'm hoooome!**

**Between bonding and working I am officially exhausted…hehehe**.

Chapter 99

Edwards's POV

"So does this mean that since it was indeed my help that made you see the light, that you owe me … a favor of my choosing?"

My saucy kitten was back out to play...

"Maybe," I teased while holding her wiggling hips in place and leaning forwards so our foreheads could touch.

"So if I want a kiss ... of my choosing ... will you comply with my demands or not show appreciation for my awesomeness?"

"I would say tell me when and where … if you decide to charge me for your superb services." I couldn't help but laugh at our ridiculousness and soon, neither could she.

We held onto each other as we attempted to calm down and accept all that had truly happened today.

It had truly been an insane day.

"I'm kind of serious about the kiss you know," Bella whispered in a breathy tone as her giggles had left her out of breath. I had been hoping that she would be game as the seriousness of today had left me in a somber mood.

I was in need of those soft lips to make it right.

"And so was I," I growled playfully before attaching those beautiful lips to mine.


	100. Chapter 100

**Happy Labor Day my dudes! Hope you are all having a fabulous day with your friends and family…There will only be this update today as I am heading out the door to spend the day in the pool and then to eat with my family. **

**See you all tomorrow…**

**Twilight isn't mine.**

Chapter 100

Bella's POV

I don't know how long we stayed like that, wrapped up in the other... just being.

We kissed slowly yet passionately, whispering sweet words of endearment and support … giving the other just what they needed.

"I think I should head out soon," I said in a moan… my hips never ceasing to swivel and cause him to groan. "It's way past one in the morning and I have an early class tomorrow," his strong hands in turn pushing me down … hard, onto his length, causing my eyes to roll back.

"Stay?" he asked and I suddenly had the urge to bang my head against his wall. I wanted to, God did I want to stay, but it was too soon ... all of this was too soon.

"I can't," I whined, because his lips on my skin were making everything hard … especially the thick member he concealed within his pants. "Baby, Lieutenant … please … I … fuck!" His nimble fingers maneuvered themselves between us and began to put pressure where I needed it the most.

How do I say _No_ when my coochy is drooling out a _Yes!_?


	101. Chapter 101

**Hey guys, I'm terribly sorry that this is posting so late, but as some of you already know, I had my vision exam today and they dilated my pupils. I do need glasses and they have been sent in to get done and I should have them in my possession within ten days. I have had a bad headache and blurry vision all day and was just waiting for it to go down for me to post. **

**See you all manana and thanks for understanding.**

Chapter 101

Edward's POV

I knew she was right … that this, this thing between us, was growing and spreading through us like a wild fire, but the feelings and joy couldn't or wouldn't be tamed.

My want for her was more than just physical.

Our emotional and intellectual bonds were just as strong, if not more than our carnal. Her soul spoke to mine … understood it and calmed its raging waves when they wanted to take me under.

How the fuck could I fight that? How could she even try?

"Sweetheart, let me give you this … let me make you feel good," I begged as my fingers began to unbutton her shorts. Once the zipper was down, my hand crept in and became saturated in her warmth. "Oh fuck, baby … Jesus," I growled as I explored her swollen nub and lips, "you're fucking bare!"

I wanted to rip those indecent shorts off and bury myself inside her … lips, tongue, fingers … my cock all fighting to be the first.

Decisions … decisions.


	102. Chapter 102

**Enjoy…**

Chapter 102

Bella's POV

I couldn't breathe...

His fingers probed my entrance at first … slowly and with tenderness. Working them in until they reached his knuckles and I screamed out his name.

"Oh, oh, ohhh God, Edward … fuck, Lieutenant … please," I moaned and begged much to his ego's enjoyment. Once he had me in his clutches, the dirty, cocky man I had seen brief glimpses of earlier in the day came out to play.

Harshly, he shoved three fingers in and began a punishing rhythm … the harder and nastier his words became, the closer I got to reaching my ecstasy and he knew this.

"You like that baby ... fuck yeah you do … dirty little girl beneath all these innocent clothes. Fucking dream come true! That's right, sweetheart, fuck my fingers … fucking ride them," he ordered and I complied.

The harder I swiveled my hips and pushed up to meet his thrust, the harder he rubbed my nub and kissed me.

I was so close … just a tiny bit more.

"Can't wait till it's my cock you're choking … making it swell inside of you. You better be on the pill baby, because I want no barriers between us. I want to feel you constrict and drip down my balls when you..."

I screamed.


	103. Chapter 103

**Seems a lot of you like this naughty Lieutenant…**

**See you all in the morning.**

Chapter 103

Edward's POV

She gushed … motherfucking gushed all over my fingers, the wetness drenching my hand and her underwear in the process.

Her eyes were rolled back and her mouth was agape and spewing all sorts of unintelligible things … I almost blushed for her.

I had never spoken to any woman before as I had just done with her, but I couldn't control myself or the things she invoked. There was something about her that awoke parts of me that no one else had … parts that lay dormant until her and not even Leah knew about them.

Dominant parts that wanted to see her lose herself because of me … make her want no one _but_ me.

I wanted to fuck, protect, mark her as mine.

Ruin her for all others before me and even those foolish enough to try and take her away now.

I wanted to consume her as she had done to me with her gentle care and smiles.


	104. Chapter 104

**Buenos dias...ready for more?**

Chapter 104

Edward's POV

"Holy shit," she hoarsely whispered after a few minutes of silence. My hand finally pulling away from her warmth after bringing her back down gently … my mouth was watering at how much of her moisture I had collected and now wore on my fingers.

I stared at them … telling myself to not rush and savor her flavors.

Slowly I brought my fingers to my mouth and licked off every drop of her exotic nectar. She watched me and squirmed as moans left my mouth, "Oh fuck, you … you're the sweetest fucking honey, pussy … want to drink … need you," I groaned as her essence coated my tongue and became a part of me.

She would surely be the death of me.


	105. Chapter 105

Chapter 105

Bella's POV

His eyes were feral … smoldering as he watched me watch him.

His entire body was tense now and he seemed dangerously ready to pounce and destroy this prey … me.

I was the stupid lamb to his masochistic lion.

"Bella, sweetheart, I need you to leave … now," he spat between clenched teeth and I gasped, completely taken aback. What the fuck? "Baby, I'm hard as fuck and two minutes away from fucking you into my couch, bed … wall. I'm trying here … trying so hard to accept that you want to take this," he said, pointing between me and him, "slow. Leave or get fucked … your choice!"

Shocked and fucking aroused, I stayed frozen in my spot.


	106. Chapter 106

***Hides***

Chapter 106

Edward's POV

She stood there … eyes wide yet full of lust, back arched with her tits on display and shorts still unbuttoned.

She was playing with fire.

"If you don't move I'm going to be taking it as an invitation … fuck, I can still smell you, taste you on my tongue." I reached out and pulled her small body into my much larger one, slim hips in my hands … breasts rubbing against my chest.

I was loosing the battle.

"Please baby, I want to do this right. I want to get my problems sorted, Cris living with me permanently. I want to court you. Take you out on dates and take you to meet my family … meet yours. We need to take it slow." This finally snapped her out of her fog and into the present.

She finally reacted.

"You're right, Lieutenant. God knows I want you in every fucking way … I want the dates, the twenty questions and stupid nerves before you pick me up."

"Good." I leant down and kissed her chastely before walking her to the door.

Good indeed.


	107. Chapter 107

**See you all manana!**

**BTW if we reach 5000 reviews tonight, that would be really cool!**

Chapter 107

Bella's POV

The entire ride back to my place was surreal. I could barely remember getting in, buckling up, and putting the key into the ignition. I don't remember getting down or even how I ended up in my bed after taking my shower, which I assumed I did ... if my wet hair was anything to go by.

The only thing clear to me at this point, was that we kissed. We'd connected and shared beautiful moments together… during and after. We had shared so much tonight, airing so much laundry and sharing the thoughts that sometimes buried us in shame.

I could remember the feel of his fingers inside me and all the dirty words he whispered in my ear … the way he licked his lips, savoring my taste and the emotions my flavor invoked in him.

Fuck.

My mind had been so consumed with the constant replays that continued to torture me, that I'd barely heard my phone ring with my mother's very original and hilarious ringtone.

Emmett had found this comical rendition of 'Sexy Back' called 'Your Mother's Calling Back' a while ago and claimed, at the time, that I had to have it.

Renee Swan was a strong, no nonsense kind of woman who ruled her family with an iron fist and a gentle heart. I had a feeling this call would be about my attacks and if she needed to send old Dr. Black over … I was sorely mistaken.

"So," she began with an air of giddiness that had me scared, "who's the guy that's stolen my baby girl's heart and when do I get to meet the dashing young man?"

Fucking Emmett!


	108. Chapter 108

**Happy Saturday…**

**Thank you to everyone for leaving me so much love last night and helping me break 5000 reviews. I haven't stopped smiling and I'm deeply humbled by all your praises and enthusiasm for this story…Thank You!**

Chapter 108

Edward's POV

After she left, I sat down on the couch she had just vacated and let my mind go through every minute detail, of every encounter, I've had with Isabella.

So much had happened in the two last weeks alone. I'd met Bella; the woman that I thought and knew deep down was it for me. In such a short time she had embedded herself into my mind and soul.

Her smile brightened even the gloomiest of days for me.

Her gentle touch soothed the savage beast that at points, felt lost and alone … she changed all that with just a few simple strokes of her hands down my back and two meetings that made me see the world through a different set of eyes.

I could see the brightness now at the end of the tunnel … a tunnel that before her had been dark and gloomy.

As silly and corny as this sounded … her story, strength and care … had saved me.


	109. Chapter 109

**Buenos dias muchachos... I will be writing all day, doing edits, and posting a chapter of UISY in a bit. So get ready to have your inboxes flooded by me!**

Chapter 109

Bella's POV

I was going to kill Emmett for opening up his big mouth!

"Mom, please," I begged with a small smile on my lips. I could tell by the tone of her voice that this new development excited her. I wasn't known for dating a lot, nor was I known for hiding it when I did.

My mother and I, after everything that happened in that dark part of my teens, had become close … almost best friends to be honest.

She had slowly gained my trust and admiration for how she stood by me in the darkest of my times … all the care she devoted to rebuilding our relationship.

"Oh hush child … he must be special if you are smiling through your words and trying to hide him from me. I'll give you some time, baby, but I want to meet him and welcome him into my … our family."

"He is special ma…" I gushed before swiftly changing the conversation from my love life, to Emmett's, much to her enjoyment.


	110. Chapter 110

**First one for the day…sorry about the one yesterday, but I was preoccupied with cleaning, cooking and finally at night the news of one of my friend in Ohio going into labor. **

**See you all in a few hrs…I promise to update twice today.**

Chapter 110

Edward's POV

Over the next two days I spent time with my son and family. Alice, my mother, was over the moon when she saw us walking up to her door on Saturday. We were all smiles and laughter as we hugged her like a couple of crazy in-love goons … she saw in my eyes and Cris', the pure happiness that Bella had caused.

She didn't know the why or what had caused the change yet, but it made her look all the more intrigued and giddy to find out. I could see the curiosity burning behind those green eyes that were exactly like mine.

"She must be a very special young lady to have you smiling so much my dear boy."_ If only she knew,_ I thought as my arms tightened against her shoulders.

She was more than just special…


	111. Chapter 111

**See you all in the morning…have a good night!**

Chapter 111

Edward's POV

"Bella is exceptional, ma … she is beautiful, kind and honest. She loves my Cris as if he were hers...more than his actual _mother ever has," _I spat those last words with all the hatred that still festered beneath the surface. "Leah showed up today at practice, dragging Cris and spewing her selfish shit at my girl … Bella laid into her, defended Cris and me. She made me see that I deserve and want better for us both. She is exactly what I needed."

"Sounds like I need to meet my new daughter in-law and soon, Edward, because with what you just told me … I know she is the right one for this, our family."

I couldn't help but smile and hug her to me … her acceptance after everything I'd put us through with Leah … I had no words.

"You made a mistake son … nothing more … nothing less. Now the question is, what are _you_ going to do to rectify it? What will change now that you obviously met someone to help and not let that witch get away with what she has done … what are you going to do?"

"I am calling Uncle Peter on Monday and having him start the petition for removal of rights and having him placed in my custody as soon as possible. I have enough witnesses and proof of her neglect to have the judge look into the case and place him in my care. I'm cutting her and the douche she calls a boyfriend off … I'm going to make this right, ma, for Cris and everyone involved."

"Thank God and this girl that's made you see the light."


	112. Chapter 112

**Buenos Dias**…

Chapter 112

Bella's POV

Over the next few days I hung out with my cousin, who was still very much on my shit list for opening his mouth, and his new girlfriend, Rose. She was so sweet and smart … sexy and bitchy … just what he needed to balance out his obnoxiously childlike behavior.

She was the Ying to his Yang in a very weird way.

We ate lunch and gossiped about what happened with Carlisle after Leah had shown up.

Apparently the idiot had complained to the other instructors about Edward's behavior towards him … jackass. He had claimed that the Lieutenant had made him run the course and exert himself … that he'd never explained what could happen if you did and that when he saw Carlisle's exhaustion begin, he didn't pull him out.

Absolute bullshit and he was told just that by Riley.

He was given one more chance to prove himself on their next test, which was in the woods near one of the paintball parks near the campus.

He had one more shot … I was dying to see him fuck it up.


	113. Chapter 113

**See you tomorrow…**

Chapter 113

Edward's POV

I was itching to speak with her…

We had been so consumed and preoccupied with each other that I, we, had forgotten the most important thing to do before she'd left.

I needed her number… those ten digits would keep us connected and me with hair still on my head. My fingers kept tugging and yanking out the fine hairs as the hours passed and I still had not come up with any idea on how to achieve contact.

"Jesus, Masen," Riley groaned as my pacing drove him up a wall, "just call her cousin, you know the gargantuan man-child that seems to be a natural at what we do, and persuade him to release the set of numbers to you." He was a fucking genius and knew it.

His smirk made me roll my eyes, but I couldn't deny or hide the devious yet Kool-aid smile I now wore as I dialed up Emmett … this had to work.

"_What can I do for you, Lieutenant?" _he answered while sounding winded and fighting someone off. _"Oww … Jesus Bells, that is going to bruise … fuck okay, okay … here!" _he yelled into the phone before the sweetest voice said…

"_Took you long enough." _I couldn't help but laugh … we were definitely a pair made in crazy heaven.


	114. Chapter 114

**See you all in four hours or so for the next!**

Chapter 114

Bella's POV

I was having a serious case of withdrawals. Not having seen or heard anything from my Lieutenant in days was driving me up an invisible wall. It was also, to my pleasure, annoying my recently upset cousin, Emmett. His mother, my Aunt Jane and mine had all ganged up on him and had him bring his girlfriend, Rose, over for Sunday dinner this past weekend.

'_You will pay for this_,' he mouthed at me as the matriarchs attacked them with hugs, kisses, and questions about their future plans the moment they stepped foot into the house.

I died laughing … bent over at the waist and drying my tears, I couldn't stop.

My giggles caused him to glare at me and run his finger across his neck whenever they were too distracted with Rose and her allure. It made me laugh all the more … until my father walked in with Uncle Paul close behind.

Emmett's eyes grew wide and the wheels in his head screeched to a stop as he opened his mouth and asked dad if he had met my Lieutenant yet.

Fuck me!


	115. Chapter 115

**Buenas noches amigos…next update will be up in the morning!**

Chapter 115

Edward's POV

Mom called her brother Peter as soon as we laid Cris down to sleep that night. He was informed of my recent decision to pull Cris out of his current home and have him moved in with me. I explained the scene Leah had caused the other day and the treatment she gave my bug, something we'd all witnessed.

He was incensed and promised me he would help.

"You're doing what is right for that boy, Edward. He needs a stable home and a loving parent by his side. Someone who pays attention to his needs and not the amount of money his father has in his bank account." He always saw Leah for what she truly was ... a gold-digger. "Now, with that being said, have you thought about his care in terms of when you are at work? Who will be responsible for him?" he questioned and only two people came to mind.

The first was sitting next to me and volunteered for anytime she wasn't at work herself … the other I named and his surprise, and recognition, wasn't something I was prepared for.

_How did he know my girl?_


	116. Chapter 116

**So here's the deal…**

**This weekend my very own Cris turns 11…I know, I feel old at 29. I will still be working during the weekend, but as soon as I walk through the door I will be all his to go out and spend time as a family hanging out. I will be back to my regular posting schedule starting Tuesday as Monday we will be having my family over for a pool day and BBQ for him. My fam, which live in Miami will get here Sunday night so Monday is his day…see you all on Tuesday!**

**Next update today in a few hours…sorry for any inconvenience.**

Chapter 116

Bella's POV

It's been three days since the, 'could have been disastrous yet turned out to be perfect dinner.' I was still incensed over this fool selling me out to papa bear and his minion. They questioned just about everything about Edward and his intentions … wanting to make sure he wasn't trying to take advantage of me and what I was worth. It wasn't until Emmett told daddy my Lieutenant's full name that he calmed.

Instantly, just zipped it and said Edward was a fine young man.

_Just how the fuck did he know my Edward?_

I was still pondering this exact question, days later, when Emmett's phone rang and his booming laughter filled my living room.

The idiot began to make kissing noises and moan of "Ohhh Lieutenant" while dry humping the couch … fucker! I attacked him with my flip flop and pinched his nipple; much to his girl's amusement, this in turn caused him to drop the phone as if it were a hot potato, all the while crying "foul."

No one and I mean no one, gets in the way of me and my Lieutenant.


	117. Chapter 117

**See you all on Tuesday…**

Chapter 117

Edwards's POV

Hearing her voice croon, _'took you long enough_,' was enough to make my cock harden and my heart race. When I had dialed Emmett's phone, a few minutes ago, I never once believed that she would be there.

It was a pleasant surprise in so many ways and I made sure to tell her as much.

"I've missed you," I lowly whispered ... trying to hide the desperation I felt at having not seen or heard from her in days, from everyone in the room, "I was going insane … needing to hear you."

"Me too," her voice broke a bit, the once noisy room going quiet as she walked away from her cousin, who was still babbling in the distance over what he called familial abuse. "Can I … you know ..." she nervously began…_Silly girl. _"Can we exchange numbers, Edward? I can't go so long without hearing from you again."

"Off course, sweet girl, why do you think I phoned the goof? I was ready to beg him for yours. Riley threatened to kick my ass if I didn't, claiming I was insufferable without your presence." She gasped at my words … I could almost feel her blush through the phone.


	118. Chapter 118

**Thank you all so much for the birthday wishes for my Cris… we had an awesome weekend and he couldn't have been happier. **

**First update for today and of course Twilight isn't mine.**

Chapter 118

Bella's POV

I blushed … his words so sweet and tender, making me melt into a puddle of goo, beautiful goo, but goo nonetheless. It was scary at points how he always knew what to say and when I would need to hear them, but all this did was endear him to me all the more… he wasn't playing games or pretending to be something he wasn't.

This was him… beautifully troubled and genuinely sweet.

"We have so much to talk about ... so many things have changed since you left a few nights ago. Bella, I need to see you … meet with me, let me take you out to dinner and share the decisions I've made, I owe them all to you and wish to celebrate … what do you say?"

As if I could say no...

"Can you give me an hour?"


	119. Chapter 119

**Sorry for the wait...the hubs umm distracted me...yeah distracted *grins***

Chapter 119

Edward's POV

"How about fifteen minutes?" She was about to protest and give me a whole grocery list of reasons as to why she needed the extra time, but I was having none of that. "I'm dying to see you sweet girl, I don't care what you're wearing or where we go … I just want to see you and spend time with you... be with you. If it helps, I'm still in my uniform and I don't plan on changing … please don't make me wait," I begged, not caring in the least how it made me look.

"Fine," she relented much to me and my cock's hardening pleasure, "but I'm warning you now, I'm not wearing much." I gulped and prayed for mercy … a low moan escaped my lips; she heard this of course and giggled at my expense.

"Will you be making me pay for this, too?" she mused … she was asking for it and I was all too happy to oblige.

**See you all tomorrow!**


	120. Chapter 120

**I love this man... see you guys in a few hours for the next chapter!**

Chapter 120

Edward's POV

_Saucy minx_, I thought as I paced a hole into the floor of my office ... trying to deflate my cock as I pictured my Grandma Tanya in a bikini.

Fuck that was nasty and worked like a charm, too.

I could take her words in so many ways and as I began to picture her in the minuscule clothing she could be wearing, the reasons for wearing them began to eat me alive.

Short little sundress in the park and swinging on the swing set … wind blowing, causing the material to lift and show everyone what only my eyes should see.

Little shorts ... tiny piece of fabric clinging to her posterior like a second skin. I could see her running in these as she played touch football with her friends … male friends.

Pictures of her in these outfits ran through my head on a loop … driving me insane and at the same time making me want to fly to where she was.

With that last scene still playing in my head, of her with a cut off jersey and booty shorts, I flew out the door and towards my truck. I had myself buckled in and driving within seconds … zipping through I-95 traffic and heading towards my girl.


	121. Chapter 121

**Goodnight everybody...**

Chapter 121

Bella's POV

Decisions … decisions …

I could change and save him from the monster of all hard-ons I was sure to produce, but honestly what would be the fun in that.

Today I had spent the majority of my day with some of Emmett's friends and mine at the beach. They all played volleyball while I worked on my tan … enjoying the quiet around me and the smell of the salt water lapping on the shore.

"You seem very quiet, B," my girl Kim observed while eyeing me carefully, "Is there something you aren't telling me? Huh?" She knew there was and was hoping to wear me down at some point … all my friends were.

"There is," her face lit up, "but, I'm not ready to share," her face fell, "yet." She looked ready to smack me. "Seriously, there isn't much to tell … the only thing I can say is that I met someone and he's important. He makes me happy and feel secure, I really like him."

"Then that's all I need to know," she said while hugging me … making me promise that I would bring him with me next time we all met up.

Easy as that … as long as I was happy, they were too.


	122. Chapter 122

**Buenos Dias chickies! Okay so here is my dilemma at the moment, I have one more chap after this one written and not one for tomorrow's update… I now, I know, I suck! I will try my best to get more done today, but the hubs is literally glaring at me as I type this cause he needs me to head out with him. Now this is where you my readers make decisions for me… do you mind un beta'd chapters of it comes down to that or do you rather wait a day for the next bunch and I make it worth your wild by giving you four once my team has them back to me?**

**Your choice…unbeta'd and no bitching at my mistakes or four when they get them back to me?**

**Of course either way, once I got them back I would clean them up and the beta'd version would go up... please let me know.**

Chapter 122

Edwards's POV

Within minutes I was parking in front of her building and running to her door. I took the stairs two at a time, reaching the fifth floor and her door with barely any air in my lungs.

My hand rose, my knuckles barely rubbing the door and knocking lightly...

The door opened slowly, my heart stuttered in my chest … my eyes took in every inch of newly exposed skin coming into view as the door moved.

Nothing could have prepared me for what I found.

My Bella, my girl, wearing a tiny … itty, bitty bikini top and a pair of tiny denim shorts … the shorts sitting low on her slim hips and the string of her bottoms beautifully coming out of the top of the unbuttoned torture device.

I was done for and before she could squeak, moan or object, I had her pressed against the nearest wall with my lips attached to hers.


	123. Chapter 123

**One of my beta's has promised to get any chapters I write tonight back to me in the morn…so, no waiting for any of you my loves… Thank you Rach and Steph!**

**Twilight isn't mine…**

Chapter 123

Bella's POV

"W-what … oh fuck," I moaned into his mouth as his lips devoured every square inch of my mouth. He was relentless and with each dig of his fingers into my hips, with each nibble of his teeth on my neck and each press of his hips against mine, I became lost in the sensations.

"Jesus, sweetheart," he groaned against my neck before following the path down towards the top and across my breast. "You'll fucking be the death of me ... tiny little scraps of fabric … smell so good." His teeth scraped across the tiny triangles covering my breasts ... my nipples hardened and a small hiss escaped my lips.

As the hiss escaped my lips the haze slowly left his eyes...

"Change … fuck, just change," he growled while gently pushing me away and pointing me towards the closed doors across the room. "My cock wants to bury itself, my hands are barely keeping to themselves … Jesus, you look divine … go, before I forget 'slow' and fuck you here, against this wall."


	124. Chapter 124

**Okay real quick before we continue, I had one reviewer ask about where Cris was in all this and as I had stated in an earlier chapter, his mother, Alice, offered to babysit whenever she could…this is one of those times. I try to get as much information into the story, but if I miss anything let me know and as long as it doesn't give away any key points in the story… I will answer.**

**A big thank you to Steph and Rach for like always coming through and getting me these next few chapters back asap… you girls are truly amazing!**

Chapter 124

Edwards's POV

I stood back and watched her delicious rump as she walked away from me.

My hands, the blasphemous ones that pushed her away, now twitched to pull her back to me, but for the sake of my sanity and her desire to do this thing between us right, I had to keep them to myself. The erotic sway of her hips as she took those seventeen steps into her room almost crumbled my resolve ... how could a pair of legs and hips make me lose my resolve so quickly?

I'll tell you how...

It's because every part of her was a drug to me ... my own personal brand of aphrodisiac, blinding me and making me hers to do with as she pleased as long as the bountiful supply never ceased.

"I'll be out in a minute," she called from behind the now closed door, "Just trying to ... oh shit!"

"Sweet girl, are you alright?" I asked while treading carefully towards her door ... I wanted to break down that heinous entrance to the sanctity of her room.

"I'm fine, Edward ... just tripped ... be right out."

My hand was on the knob now, so easily could I enter and claim what was mine ... submerse myself in her domain and drown in her.

We needed to leave now!


	125. Chapter 125

**G'nite my loves...**

Chapter 125

Bella's POV

I could hear his heavy breathing against my door, so close yet too fucking far.

My traitorous body begged me to go to him … to let him take me and mark me as his, because that is what I was, his. Throwing on a simple white summer dress and sandals, a splash of Juicy Couture, lipgloss and my hoop earrings and I was out the door … running into a hard chest and a vibrating growl against my ear.

"I don't know what's worse," he spat while wrapping his arms tightly around my waist, "The tiny scraps you call a swim suit or this … fuck me … white and short … really?" What could I say to that? I'll tell you … nothing. I giggled against his chest and leaned on the tip of my toes to kiss his lips.

"Sorry babe, I swear I'm not trying to torture you or make you suffer at my sexiness." He chuckled and the tension broke. "Now that we are both in a much calmer mood and agree that I'm hot, can we go eat? This mamacita is starving."

His eyes bore into mine before perusing my body from head to toe … I tingled and shivered, he smirked.

We needed to leave … and now!


	126. Chapter 126

**Happy Saturday!**

Chapter 126

Edward's POV

"_Now that we are both in a much calmer mood and agree that I'm hot, can we go eat? This mamacita is starving," she said while staring into my eyes._

She had no idea how badly I wanted to eat … devour the tender flesh between her thighs with my tongue alone. I'd bet you anything she was the juiciest peach, tender and succulent … so fucking sexy.

"Are you okay, Lieutenant?" she asked with a brow raised and hand on my chest. Didn't she know what any kind of touch from her did … how the simple feel of her so close drove me insane?

"I'm fine, sweetheart, but if we don't leave now, you won't be." She gulped and squeezed her thighs … my cock twitched a _hello._ "So Miss Bella, I suggest you walk out that door and start heading down before I reach out and drag you back those seventeen steps into your room." No sooner had the words left my lips that she all but ran out of the room with me hot on her heels.

The door was locked, the elevator completely avoided and we were in the car before I had a chance to do what I really wanted to … I just prayed I could make it through the night before attacking her like the rabid beast I'd become lately when in her presence.


	127. Chapter 127

**Happy Monday my babies…I had a very relaxing weekend, when I wasn't working, with the family. The only down size is that this is the only chapter I have ready as I got absolutely no writing done. Good news though, I finally have my glasses and have already pre written 7 chapters today that I will be sending of shortly to my girls and hopefully will have back by tomorrow. **

**Second good news…I see a lemon coming soon. Hasn't been written yet, but it's on my mind and I know the when, where, and why.**

**See you all tomorrow and once again sorry for all this delaying.**

Chapter 127

Bella's POV

The car ride was filled with silence and covert glances when we each thought the other wasn't looking … we had officially turned prepubescent.

The only time he offered any conversation was to ask me what food I was in the mood for, I answered with a simple_ Cuban_ and with that we went back to the silence. It could have been uncomfortable and ruined the mood, but luckily it didn't. With anyone else I might have dreaded the rest of the night or worried that we weren't compatible, but with Edward, every experience was new.

Simple hand holding as he drove … his callous fingers gently stroking the knuckles on the hand he had grasped as soon as we were seated and buckled in. My fingers in turn holding onto his and squeezing in a gesture of approval and thanks for making me feel so secure and cherished.

The ride to the restaurant was relatively quick and before I was even aware of the smells of cumin and pork in the air or the sound of congas playing in the background, we were seated. The waitress made eyes at him several times and even went so far as to add extra offers for service, yet his eyes never left mine … his hand still clasping mine, his body turned my way and completely in-tune with mine.

Could this man be anymore perfect?


	128. Chapter 128

**Good afternoon my loves…this update is coming to you today courtesy of my beta's who rock my entire world everyday…love you ladies.**

**Twilight isn't mine…**

Chapter 128

Bella's POV

"So," we both began at the same time, "you first," the other exclaimed which caused us to laugh ... him chuckling this deep and throaty sound that made my thighs tighten and clench almost to the point of pain. Why couldn't I leave the dirty thoughts at home? We were in public for fucks sake!

"Bella." My eyes snapped to his smoldering ones and the seriousness I found adorning his face chased away all thoughts of impurity that consumed my current daydreams. "One of the reasons I asked you to see me tonight is because I feel a great need to discuss some new developments with you ... a need to explain the reasons why I made the decisions I did and how you might be affected."

I was nervous now.

"Is something wrong ... is Cris okay?"

"He is better than ever, sweet girl … he is completely happy and excited about coming to live with his daddy." I gasped and lunged myself across the table to hug him tight.

Best news all night.

**BTW for the guest reviewer who was to chicken shit to sign in and left a comment about could this story go any slower...please move on and quit reading. I'm trying to be nice, but its _MY_ story and it will go at the pace _I_ decide. If what you are looking for is PORN Without PLOT it ain't here...move on and find something more fulfilling to your taste...there are plenty of those so it shouldn't be hard for you to find!**


	129. Chapter 129

**Goodnight Boo-boos!**

Chapter 129

Edwards's POV

Her reaction was just what I needed, it was her care for my son that had won me over and tipped my world, as I knew it, upside down. Her delicate hands embedded themselves into my hair and pulled our lips closer to the others, "That has to be the best news I've heard in days ... he isn't going back to that bitch!" She pecked me twice before slightly deepening the kiss to end all kisses.

A throat cleared beside us, bringing us out of the fog we were encased in. I wanted to strangle whoever was interrupting on our moment, of course, my girl found this amusing and released me, much to my pouting dismay.

"Good evening, Senorita," the obnoxiously young waiter ... who's name was as completely unSpanish as one could get. Amun … seriously, Amun! His eyes were roaming her every curve, his lips slightly parted and my fist ten seconds away from landing him flat on his back. "Welcome to La Carretta, I am Amun and I will be your waiter this evening. Anything you need, and I mean anything, you let me know." I growled and began to lift from my seat. "May I take your drink order?" he asked her … completely ignoring me.

"Babe?" She looked my way … asking if I was ready and begging me with her eyes to remain calm.

_Oh yeah, fucker … she is here with me._


	130. Chapter 130

**Important A/N please read: **

**This is something we have all dealt with, been touched by and will continue to fight against. Please guys, this is one of own asking we help...dig deep into those pockets and give anything you can. The list of authors banding together is astounding and with your contributions it will be a huge success and help fund cancer research! I myself will be donating an outtake Kroseph requested from RePeat in Lionel's POV.**

**The website has been launched regarding Stand Up 4 Katalina ... PLEASE, take a few minutes to read her story and consider giving anything you can... it will go a long way towards helping. Please remove spaces and add the actual periods**

**katalina . fandomcause . info**

Chapter 130

Bella's POV

I could see his fists tightening as the GTL reject made eyes at my chest. He looked murderous and completely lethal and I needed to diffuse the situation, and fast, for both our sakes.

The restaurant would hurt our pockets with repairs; our parents ... at least mine for sure ... would be pissed over the scandal that would break. Amun the idiot would either press charges or once he realized who I was, would demand monetary compensation … my poor Lieutenant could also spend the night in jail, thus ruining our first solo date and putting a slash mark against him for getting Cris.

Umm fuck and no anyone!

"Babe," I called over and his stormy eyes met mine, softening immediately. "I'm wanting something minty … you?" His smile was genuine and wide ... I knew I was cheating by calling him pet names but it served its purpose, he was my Edward again.

The slimy waiter got the point and backed off, Edward was happy and hopefully the rest of the night was salvaged ... if only I could get lucky now?


	131. Chapter 131

***yawns* I just crawled out of bed cause I am in total lazy mode, but I ran to my computer to update for you guys! See you again in a few hours...**

Chapter 131

Edward's POV

Once the idiot left with our drink and appetizer orders written down, I pulled her chair closer to mine. She had no idea what hearing her call me this simple pet name did to me and it was time I laid it all out on the table ... all of it.

"Sweetheart, I want you to listen to me and please don't interrupt," she nodded and I continued, "I have so much to say ... so much to discuss, but before I do, I need to make my intensions clear." Her brow puckered while she gave me her complete attention ... adorable. Leaning over, I kissed the puckered flesh and felt the tension my words had caused melt away.

"I'm falling for you sweet girl ... Fuck that, I've fallen and I've fallen hard. You are sweet, kind, intelligent and absolutely stunning … how the hell couldn't I? I want us to be together ... I'm ready for more and I want it with you. I know it's probably too soon … too fast, but I don't care. All I need is you with me ... give me a chance to win you over and consume your every waking moment as you already do mine."


	132. Chapter 132

**I absolutely love writing the two ... see you all manana!**

Chapter 132

Bella's POV

This man could be so clueless at points; couldn't he see how mutual these all encompassing feelings were?

That I was in as deep, if not more than, him?

"Edward," I called out softly just as the last word left his lips and the breath I knew he was holding came rushing out. "I love you," he gasped and went to interrupt, but I stopped him … holding my hands up and continuing, it was my turn. "I think I have loved you since that very first day we met out on the field where you tried every trick in the book to get away and failed miserably. I want this," I said while pointing between us, "beautifully crazy thing between us to flourish and grow ... to become solid and indestructible ... to be with you until we are old and decrepit and fighting over which talk show to watch. I want it all ... with you."

My lips and his came together in perfect harmony, before doubt began to stir behind those jades after we pulled away.


	133. Chapter 133

**Happy Friday!**

Chapter 133

Edwards's POV

My heart exploded with giddiness and joy ... here she was, still so young, yet willing to tie herself to me and my issues.

To give me all of her when all I was bringing to the relationship was enough problems to last a lifetime. "Stop," her angry voice demanded and our eyes met.

"Stop it, Edward ... just stop denying us. Don't doubt me or my age or if I'm mature enough and aware of what I'm getting myself into."

"Bella, it's just I ..." Her tiny finger placed over my lips silenced my weak attempt at a rebuttal and with the Cheshire grin she now wore, she knew it too.

"I'm very well aware that this custody dispute could get ugly ... that she could fight, but she won't win and I won't be harmed in the process ... trust me."

"But what ab..."

"No," she stopped me yet again. "There is no 'but' and you're not scarring me away. Tell me everything and let me decide, which I already have, and have faith in me ... us. I could help you, could give you information and resources that could be used to help transition his move with little to no stress."

She was right, of course, and I thanked god above at that moment that she was completely stubborn and determined to make me see her way.


	134. Chapter 134

**Happy Saturday! I am on my way to shower and change and have dinner with my family... can someone from my Face Book group please post this in the group for me... thanks!**

Chapter 134

Bella's POV

Thank you, Jesus, he saw the light and began to talk.

Told me about his mother's and family's reaction to his plan ... the support they gave and how all this was going to be approached.

"My uncle is taking care of it all in the legal aspect and we plan to have a sit down with her as early as next week to initiate a civil discussion. I'm hoping to avoid a long and drawn out battle, just have her ask for money since that is all she has ever truly wanted from me to begin with."

"Will you be giving her some and how much, if you don't mind me asking, because a child's care is expensive and he should never hurt because of her greed."

"I don't mind, beautiful, and its time we touched this subject anyways."

"Okay," I answered and then told him I had a trust fund at the same time he admitted to having one as well.


	135. Chapter 135

**Hope this makes up for my absence! It's a longer than normal chapter and the only for the day as I am heading back out the door as soon as this goes up. Now, with that said… more on both families will be coming soon, my focus right now is them, but the family will make cameos and everything will be discussed… trust me and my crazy head. **

Chapter 135

Bella's POV

His eyes widen as did mine as the revelation that we were both well off settled in, but then it kind of made everything easier as we both discussed the ease this new tidbit of information brought. His fears of being used melted away and I felt for once in my life that being the daughter of Charlie and Renee Swan… owners and founders of Swan Financial Corp. didn't mean a damn thing to him, not that he knew they were my parents, but with the lazy smile he now wore and the relaxed posture he held, I knew either way it wouldn't matter and that to me was sexy.

We stayed that way, in our own private bubble, for the remainder of our date … whispering sweet words and the stress prior completely forgotten. I won't deny that the fact that he had insecurities when it came to us didn't worry me, but what could I do, because I refused to walk away.

This was all her doing to begin with as she left him a broken shell of a man … a man who doubted the opposite sex and still, at moments, compared us all to her.

I vowed the moment he said those words, the ones that made my stomach erupt with butterflies and my heart stutter, that I would fix this … fix him … with all my love and patience.

Being young didn't mean I was naïve enough to believe that our relationship would be perfect, that with all the baggage he was slowly getting rid of, emotions wouldn't run high or that moments of insanity on his behalf wouldn't occur, but I was willing to fight for this man.

The food arrived shortly after. It was exquisite and much more enjoyable when it was this amazing man feeding me the delicious morsels from his fork. He refused to let me move an inch from where he sat and decided that it was imperative to feed me in order to accomplish keeping me practically on his lap … as if I would have moved.

**Leave me some sugar...**

**Massy/Reyes139**


	136. Chapter 136

**Its going to start getting very hot in here ladies… just don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Also, to answer a reader on how long this story will be… I have no clue. I write and tell the story as it plays out in my head, the number of chaps to me is irrelevant as long as everyone still reads and likes. We are getting closer to the ending, but like I said, no clue on how many more. I still have two very crucial scenes that need to play out and that I will not bypass because it's what I saw happening from the very first chapter… just be patient because we are definitely getting to the meat of the story!**

Chapter 136

Edward's POV

I went from being completely elated, to nervous, to then wanting to kick my own ass as I had one more stupid moment of doubt.

Thank God my girl was a tigress and wasn't afraid to call me out on my shit … she didn't let me dwell on the sour note our date took for a moment nor did she allow me to feel bad, not for one second. In fact, she changed the subject as soon as my mind calmed and my heart remembered who I was with and what it felt like to have her close. My legs pulled her chair closer … my hands moved her thigh to gently lay over mine as my hand massaged the tender flesh.

She shivered … I groaned, and the check was asked for as soon as my fork hit the plate from which I fed her.

I needed to get her home, needed to feel her … all of her. "Baby, I need you," I whispered against her neck as the waiter picked up the billfold with my card and left, "I can't wait anymore … please let me have you, let me make love to you like I've dreamed of since that first encounter in the field … be mine."


	137. Chapter 137

**See you all tomorrow for more… have a pleasant evening!**

Chapter 137

Bella's POV

"I want you," he continued to murmur all the way out the restaurant and even as he buckled me in. I couldn't speak and as such, could only nod in affirmation to what we both felt ... needed. "I need to hear you, sweet girl," he crooned while his hands began to explore, "Need you to tell me I'm not alone with these insatiable feelings to devour and that You. Are. Ready." Each word leaving his lips was quickly followed by a smoldering kiss against my throat, chin and lips.

"I dooo," I whimpered out as soon as his rough hands took purchase on my thigh, upper thigh to be precise, once in the driver's seat with the ignition turned on. He began to knead the flesh there. Slowly he traveled the length of my thigh, savoring each touch or newly explored patch of skin ... I wanted to protest and demand he take more, touch more.

That was the dominating thought until he reached my core and pressed against my sensitive bundle of nerves … then all bets were off.


	138. Chapter 138

**Good morning…**

Chapter 138

Edwards's POV

"Fuck baby, you're so wet ... my finger's are drenched," I growled before biting down on her shoulder and slipping my fingers beneath the soft lace. "I'm going to fuck you so good once I get you to my bed, where you belong ... you are going to be feeling me for fucking days."

"Lieutenant, please," she begged as my fingers worked her slowly. She wouldn't be coming until my cock was buried inside. "I know we still have a lot to discuss and we will, baby, but I refuse to wait any longer ... I want you and will take you tonight," I knew my words were pushing her to the edge, that each swipe of my finger against her clit, each push of my fingers in, held her right on the edge of pleasure.

I withdrew my fingers much to both of our disappointment.

"Take the panties off." Her mouth dropped open and the word 'what' soon followed.

"Take them off and give them to me ... now!" She complied in haste and before I reached ten they were resting in my open palm. "Good girl, now pull that pretty dress up and let me see you ... I'm going to enjoy playing with that pretty pussy until we get back to my home."


	139. Chapter 139

**Goodnight my loves...**

Chapter 139

Bella's POV

His dirty words, commanding tone and alpha male persona only set me off, my thighs clenched violently against his fingers that were tenderly stroking my labia.

"Oh fuck," he whimpered and leaned over so we were face to face. I wanted to be embarrassed since all this had occurred while we were still parked behind the restaurant, but in reality, the fact that we could be spotted only made the blood in my veins burn and my arousal flow.

If this is what he could do to me without much touch ... his cock would surely kill me.

"Did you just..."

I blushed and shyly ducked my head.

"Fuck, baby ... so fucking hot ... you will be the death of me," he groaned before attaching his lips to mine again in a kiss that left me breathless and ready for more.

"Edward," I whispered between nips of his juicy bottom lip, "Take me home ... to your bed and make me yours." His smile grew wide as he backed away from me to put one hand on the steering wheel. The arm not holding the wheel, came to claim its spot between my thighs by cupping my core and massaging me slowly as he backed away and headed back onto the I-95.

All the way home his hands never stopped petting my kitty...


	140. Chapter 140

**GOOD MORNING! Today is my hubs birthday and we will be out most of the day, I will try my best to update again, but you guys know that family is my priority and I will be enjoying them today.**

**Also, could someone post the update on Face Book... I am leaving now and don't have time to post... thank you!**

Chapter 140

Edward's POV

I made her cum ... my fingers, my touch, my words.

My chest puffed out as my fingers gingerly brought her back down from her high. She was flushed, eyes glazed, but the content smile she wore with her one dimple on display was new. As silly as it was, I knew deep within my heart, it was a secret smile only for me.

The truck roared as I zipped through night time traffic, we both remained conscious of the other ... my girl tried so hard to hold in the whimpers and mewls of pleasure trying to escape those succulent lips, but every time she couldn't, a part of me rattled its cage.

My inner caveman wanted this woman in such ways it should have been illegal ... making it home in one piece was wonderful, but nothing beat the squeak of surprise followed by the sexiest moan ever released as I opened her door, unbuckled her seatbelt then tossed her over my shoulder.

My hand connected with her rear, warning her to remain silent as my neighbors had kids that were surely asleep.

The heat coming from her rump over the spot my hand connected with made me dizzy and for one small miniscule second my knees weakened.

"Fuck, Lieutenant ... baby quit teasing and take me inside ... fuck me."

I didn't need to be told twice.


	141. Chapter 141

**Happy Friday my loves...**

Chapter 141

Bella's POV

Every squeeze, every caress, and every smack on my rear only made my arousal more pronounced ... I was going insane with need for this man and if he didn't take me soon ... I would be the one claiming instead.

His hands slowly lowered me to the ground, slithering down his form like a snake wanting to wrap itself along its prey, but in this instance, I was that prey, and if the thought of me riding his hose had been in my head moments prior, it was gone.

He was calculating every move, every touch … ever moment.

"Baby, this won't be gentle nor do I care if that's what you wished for our first time ... right now I'm going to fuck you into my wall. Then, and only after I've made you come on my cock, will I take you to my bed and worship every inch of you. Don't say I didn't warn you ..." he trailed off. I was a deer caught in the headlights as he fisted my flimsy dress and tore the seam right down the middle.

My back was pushed against the door ... my legs lifted and wrapped around his waist.

"I love you, sweet girl," he said with so much emotion … then he slammed in.


	142. Chapter 142

**Have a good night *wink***

Chapter 142

Edwards's POV

She felt like heaven ... mother fucking heaven.

"Oh God ... fuck... oh Lieutenant," she moaned out as my pelvis rubbed her nub with each stroke in. I was an animal with her, moving her with one hand and the other lowering her bra enough to have her breasts spill put.

A precious pink nub appeared and my lips automatically took hold and pulled, her pussy clenched and I growled, "Fuck me, best motherfucking pussy ... Jesus, baby, again!"

I switched breasts then, attacking its twin with just as much fervor while my hips continued to punish her dripping core. Each time I slammed in, my girl managed to swivel her hips, adding another layer of pleasure that nearly left me blinded.

"Harder ... please," she begged and I happily complied.


	143. Chapter 143

**A/N: Hi everyone, its Steph. Massy asked me to post this chapter for her, and to let you all know that she is sick and in bed, so she won't be going near the computer for a few days until she is better, which means we're all going to have to be a little patient while she gets herself back to 100% and is able to jump back into writing and posting again. Thanks to all of you for understanding!**

Chapter 143

Edward's POV

Grabbing her hips with both hands, I turned around and walked her over, still attached, to my dinning

room table. I swiped the table and dishes hit the ground… carefully I laid her down and watched the all

encompassing beauty before me for a second; she truly took my breath away.

My body covered hers for a second and with both hands I framed her face, "You are so beautiful sweet

girl... absolutely perfect," our lips met then and the urgency of moments ago cooled.

"To me, the beautiful one here is you, "she whispered, "So handsome, kind... loving," our lips molded

and continued to speak what the other thought. My cock slipped into her in one fluid motion, but I

quickly stilled once completely nestled between her silken walls.

I wanted to savor this moment.


	144. Chapter 144

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait... I have been sick and I am barely starting to feel better now. I have gone from sounding like a squeaky mouse to a sexy dude...lol Be patient as I write more and get back into the swing of it all. This will be all for today, but we will have another tomorrow... hopefully I can get back to 100 percent over the weekend and finish writing this puppy out!**

Chapter 144

Bella's POV

His body covered mine in a blanket of warmth and love ... I couldn't put into words all the feelings and sensations coursing through my veins, it was all encompassing.

"You feel so good, baby ... so tight ... warm." His hips began to move slowly as he spoke. "You were made for me," he began as I wound my arms around his shoulders and held on ... the energy around us was electrifying, our hips moved as one, giving the other exactly what they needed.

His hands took hold of my legs and placed them over his arm, opening me up further and letting him hit that special spot in the most delicious of ways.

"Yes, yes, fuck yes!" I screamed as the head of his cock rubbed me. My legs began to tremble and his thrusts became erratic ... we were so close.

My hand crept between us and began to play with my clit ... he immediately began to watch.

"So sexy ... fuck, baby, you look ... ughh," he grunted before letting his eyes roll back. Just watching him gloriously crumble and give into the unsurpassable amounts of pleasure we were riding made me fall ... hard.

"Omyfuckingod!"

"So fucking tight."

"Don't you dare fucking stop!"

I couldn't tell you who said what, but what I can say is that this experience was perfect. His sweaty body laid over mine now as we tried to catch our breaths ... his head blowing puffs of warm air over my erect nipples each time he exhaled.

"That was ..."

"Yeah," I answered before pulling his face up to mine, I kissed him softly yet passionately … putting everything I felt into the display of affection. I didn't want for this one to be rushed or frantic … just sweet and perfect as we were.


	145. Chapter 145

**Happy Friday kiddos… your responses to the last few chapters made me smile and giggle as everyone reacted to their first time. I have written the next 6 and have sent them out to my team, so hopefully by tonight I will have them back and tomorrow we will have a new chap to post. I will only say that they are still smoking hot the next morning!**

Chapter 145

Bella's POV

His smile was glorious as he pulled away and lifted me into his arms ... he was taking me to bed. My Lieutenant laid me under the covers, but not before cleaning me up and bringing in bottled water for us both. We snuggled closely under the sheets ... my back to his front, legs tangled and his arms wrapped around me.

This moment was more than I could have ever hoped for and to know that he had been here, in the same city as I all this time, without our paths crossing, made my heart clench.

This was fate that brought us together … he was my other half.

"You know, Edward," I whispered into the dark room, "You were made for me, too." He didn't say anything at first and I began to think he had fallen asleep. My eyes were heavy and my muscles relaxed, I was warm and safely cocooned in his arms … my eyes closed for just a second before he answered.

I felt his tender kiss on my neck and the words of _I love you_ whispered back before we both succumbed to exhaustion.


	146. Chapter 146

**Literally just walked through the door and I ran towards my computer to post… enjoy kiddos and tomorrow we are back to twice a day!**

Chapter 146

Edward's POV

The smell of her hair and the warmth of her tight little body was something I could never go without again; I awoke approximately twenty minutes ago to the sounds of her mewling lowly in my ear, to her body being pressed against mine and my hand covering her drenched and dangerously aroused core. I say dangerous because, nothing could have prepared me for the massive amount of blood flow that went south towards my cock or how fast I had her on her back with me buried within those fluttering walls.

Every moment with her was indescribable, but having her like this … connected to me, mind, body, and soul was almost enough to bring me to tears. Letting ourselves bask in each other's love, there could never be enough words to describe how complete I felt whenever I was in her… with her.


	147. Chapter 147

**A/N**** Hi everyone, it's Steph again. Massy called me this morning and asked me to post this for her. She's still sick, with food poisoning actually, and is on her way to the ER to get checked out. I'm sure she'll be back to posting regularly once she's feeling better. Until then, lets send her our well wishes so that she gets better soon. **

Chapter 147

Edward's POV

"So good," she whispered before pushing me away, this scared me for a second… thinking that maybe she didn't want this as much as I did. "Edward, my sweet Lieutenant, we need to speak about protection… baby we never used anything last night. I'm on the pill and clean. I know we got carried away last night, but I needed you to know that… no freak outs later."

"I'm clean too, you… you are the first woman I've been with in any way since my divorce to Leah. No one has captured my attention or spoken to my very essence as you have, baby… no one, but you." Isabella smashed her lips to mine, capturing my bottom lip between hers and began to suck and nibble. The raw emotions were flowing, our hips meeting in a sinuous dance of passion and desire… it was all too much yet never enough as our bodies picked up the pace and began to push and pull the other to completion.

We were almost there… I could feel her flutter and gasp each time I drove forward, hip swiveling at just the right moment to brush up against her overly sensitive clit. I had her there, just one more thrust and she would begin to let that blissful feeling take over, with me following soon after.

My hand let go of her hair and cradled her face in my palm, my eyes bore into hers and I hoarsely whispered, "I love you," that was it… she clenched down almost violently on my cock, her deep eyes stayed locked with mine as that simple declaration of love drove us head first into our euphoric bliss.


	148. Chapter 148

**Hey guys, as most of you already know I was in the ER on Monday with food poisoning and I am on my way to recovering as we speak. I am a lot better but still have a lot of soreness in my abdomen and kidney areas along with nausea and other things that just suck donkey balls…LOL. I am under strict orders from the hubs to rest and chill out, so until probably next week we will only be getting a chapter a day as I haven written anything this week for the story. **

**Enjoy and thanks for all the well wishes and love,**

**Massy/reyes139**

Chapter 148

Bella's POV

My mind was still hazy and filled with him … his hard body over mine, his soft yet commanding lips taking charge and tasting mine, his whispered words of love and devotion. I never knew that this, _this_ feeling of love and completion could ever feel this good.

"You are incredible," he stated as he kissed and nibbled on the flesh between my neck and shoulder. "So sweet and enticing yet wrapped in an innocent package for me to corrupt." His lips against my skin and the hardness I could feel swelling beside my hip were making me delirious with want all over again.

"You make me insatiable … could never have enough," he mumbled as he continued to pepper my body with kisses.

"Oh God, Oh fuck me that feels good," I moaned as his mouth continued its descent towards my breast, attaching his lips around a nub and pulling back just enough to make it sting and send shockwaves of pleasure straight to my saturated pussy.

"Oh sweet girl, I plan to make you scream for me in pleasure, but not right now." I pouted and sent him a mock glare for torturing me so. "Cris should be back any second now and I doubt you would want him to find us like this." His nose continued tracing the nipple he once held between his teeth while his other hand found its way between my thighs.

"Fuck," I mewled at his long and callous fingers finding my swollen nub and rubbing tight circles, my back arched and my breast pushed against his closed lips. "Such a naughty girl," he crooned before shoving two fingers in and biting down on the nub he had been torturing before.


	149. Chapter 149

**I love you all so hard!**

Chapter 149

Edward's POV

She was just too exquisite not to taste.

My sweet girl was bringing back the animal in me, that horny and dirty teenager who's recovery time was nonexistent and who could fuck all night and still crave more pussy come morning, but the thing was, that I wanted no other and never had I been this insatiable before, it was her … all her.

With Leah it was more like a chore than making love, but with Bella I found myself wanting to consume her every pore, saturate her with my love and devotion … make her mine from here to the ends of time.

She was writhing and moaning my name below me, my cock was leaking onto her hip and leaving a trail of my scent on her naked flesh … it was exhilarating and humbling to see this beautiful girl love me and desire me as I her.

I let go of her breast, much to her displeasure, and began to kiss and nip my way down to where my fingers played. It was such a wondrous thing to see them go in and come out coated in her juices, my mouth watered and with no further wait, I ran my tongue over her nub and down to where my fingers fucked her relentlessly. She screamed and I roared against her flesh as a knock sounded on my door.

"Daddy!"


	150. Chapter 150

**Happy Friday...**

Chapter 150

Bella's POV

I couldn't help it … laughter erupted out of me as my Lieutenant groaned and mumbled something along the lines of, "And so it begins," followed by an older woman's voice hushing my favorite munchkin and said munchkin asking, "But you said Miss Bella was here!" It was just all too much.

"You find this funny sweet girl?" he growled against my flesh, which only caused me to laugh louder and my pussy to rub against his lips. His face was still positioned between my thighs, lips barely touching my swollen labia as my jerky movements swiped my flavoring upon his mouth. My Lieutenant growled loudly when my juices ran down his chin, my laughter turned to moans as he descended upon my desperate pussy, "It's not funny is it? Being interrupted when you want something so bad … can taste ambrosia and then have it taken away..." Another swipe over my nub and then…

"Daddy will you come out already… I wanna play with Miss Bella," mini him screamed against the door to his room, this time we both cursed before standing up and rushing to get dressed, his son becoming impatient to get his hands on me… like father, like son it would seem.

"This isn't over Bella, not by a long shot … I will have you again before I drop you off, now put on a smile and get ready to meet my mom." This time it was my expression that caused him to laugh.

_Did he just say mom?_


	151. Chapter 151

**Happy Sunday! I would like to take a moment and thank you all so much for your patience and love, for me and this story, as I recuperate. I have the next ten chapters written and they will be off to my beta's tonight… hopefully they can get them back to me pronto and we wont have any delays.**

**Also we are almost at 7000 reviews! This is so exciting and I cannot begin to tell you how much this means to me. You guys have stuck with me from day one and I am completely humbled by all your kind words.**

**Massy / reyes139**

Chapter 151

Edward's POV

The surprise and fear that swam through my girl's face was priceless, she looked scared and ready to bolt right out the door and onto the street; too bad for her my mother was aware of her presence and was ecstatic to meet the woman who had literally knocked me on my ass.

"Don't worry … she will love you sweet girl, as a matter of fact, she is dying to meet you."

"But not while I just finished having a massive orgasm thanks to her very talented son," she countered with fire burning behind those expressive eyes … my smirk grew_. She did say massive orgasm_.

My lips grazed hers quickly, "I will make sure to give you five more tonight," she gasped, "but right now its time to meet Mrs. Masen and see mini me." She nodded while under a sexual daze and followed me right out the door and into the lion's den. No sooner had my sweet girl stepped through the threshold, than she found herself cocooned in an embrace from head to toe.

My mother had her in a fierce anaconda like hold, while my son attached himself to her legs, rendering her immobile … he giggled at this as my girl found it extremely hard to maintain her balance with two counterweights pulling her in different directions.

This was going to be a very interesting visit indeed.


	152. Chapter 152

**Good morning kiddos! I have extremely good news as I got my chapters back from Rachel and can post two times today! I am so happy to be back to my regular posting schedule and getting on with this story, which I believe still has about 40 to 60 chapters left. I have a lot planned and Leah's demise is completely planned out… at this point its all about me finding the time to write it out and how wordy these two get. Let us all pray it doesn't take more than what I have mapped out… LOL!**

Chapter 152

Bella's POV

The wind was knocked right out of me as two bodies collided with mine; four arms wrapped themselves around me and began to squirm with the same excitement.

"Oh Bella, I'm so happy to finally meet the woman responsible for bringing such joy and love into my son's life!" She was a petite yet slightly plump, older woman with peppered black hair ... she was about my height and had a gentle smile and infectious laugh that warmed the entire house.

Her eyes were the same vibrant green color as the two other occupants in the room and that endeared her to me all the more.

"I'm so happy to meet you to Mrs.- " she shushed me.

"Mrs. Masen was the ghastly woman who bared my _Edward_ and who made _me_ want to shoot myself, on more than one occasion." I couldn't help it and bust out laughing, this woman was a riot!

"Now, my dear, you will call me Alice or Mom ... the choice is yours and by the way, welcome to the family."


	153. Chapter 153

**Who's ready for more Cris?**

Chapter 153

Edwards's POV

It was so nice to watch the two most important women in my life interact and get along; I never had this with Leah. My mother hated her since the very first moment she laid her eyes on the wench and made it obvious in everything she did while in my ex's presence, but with Bella it the love she held was instant.

My mother completely ignored me and my son, who at the moment had the mother of all pouts on his face as my sweetness had yet to give him the attention he craved.

That didn't last long.

"Munchkin!" she yelled excitedly and reached down, sweeping him up into her arms where she began peppering his face with kisses, "I've missed you so much," she gushed, and he ate it up with the most content smile on his face.

"I missed you, too, and wanted to go see you yesterday, but _daddy_," love the way he exaggerates my name while furrowing his brows and pointing at me, "said it was a grown up visit ... that he needed to help clean the pipes under the sink and it would be no fun." And the united pout was back.


	154. Chapter 154

**Afternoon my loves... sorry this is a bit late, but I have been running around town today trying to get some things done.**

Chapter 154

Edwards's POV

"He did, did he?" My traitor of a son just nodded … completely throwing me under the bus, while my girl giggled and tried to control herself. I didn't even want to look toward my mother, knowing her, she was seconds away from tipping over from laughter.

"But daddy could have cleaned the pipes without me ..." she dramatically sighed for his benefit.

"No, I _couldn't_ nor _would_ I _._.. it's a two person job," was my weak rebuttal.

"But your hands are extremely strong and fingers long ... you don't need me to reach those hidden spots." Fuck, this naughty girl and dirty mind would be the end of me. She knew this too as she smirked my way and batted her extremely long lashes. _I'm so screwed._

"But we make such a good team," was all my entire flustered mind could come up with and at my whine, the two hyenas in the room doubled over in laughter.

This was so messed up.


	155. Chapter 155

**Gotta love these two together... goodnight!**

Chapter 155

Bella's POV

I felt bad for my Lieutenant and the semi-wood he was now, thanks to little ol' me, sporting. He was trying so hard to hide the evidence of his desires for me, especially since his family was in the room as we exchanged innuendos. Taking pity on him, I put mini him down and then kneeled to his level...

"Want to make pancakes with me squirt? That way daddy and his mommy can talk and dissect everything about me without trying to hide how perfect they truly think I am." The adults laughed and I shrugged.

It was true.

"I do, but can they be choco chip? Pwease?" He politely asked and then proceeded to do the cutest thing I'd ever seen. Pout in full force, eyes wide and lip trembling … he began to whimper like a puppy.

"Jesus kid, how am I supposed to say no to that kind of cuteness?"

"You don't," he exclaimed and winked, which was more like an exaggerated blink with both eyes closing. I couldn't help myself and began tickling him ... his giggles ran loudly throughout the room and even more pronounced when I pretended to bite his chubby cheeks. If his father was a dangerous staple to my sanity, this kid was my complete undoing.


	156. Chapter 156

**Happy Wednesday!**

Chapter 156

Edwards's POV

"I like her, son," my mother stated as soon as my sweet girl and son walked toward the kitchen, "she is beautiful, sweet, and you could see the love she has for Cris come out of her every pore ... she will be good for him and you." I couldn't help the gigantic smile that over took my face.

She was extremely good for me in all aspects.

"I love her," was my answer to all she said and with a squeeze of my hand and an emotional, "I know," she walked off toward my kitchen that was alive with the sound of laughter, love, and LMFAO music.

Seriously, my kid needed to be schooled when it came to good music.


	157. Chapter 157

**See you all tomorrow!**

Chapter 157

Bella's POV

_Party rock is in the house tonight__  
__Everybody just have a good time__  
__And we gonna make you lose your mind__  
__Everybody just have a good time_

_We just wanna see yaa!_

_Shake that!_

_Everyday I'm shufflin_

_Shufflin shuffling_

Cris was singing and dancing around me as I mixed and poured the batter onto the griddle. His carefree nature and happy demeanor spoke volumes for the type of father and grandmother he had.

Nothing like that despicable bitch he knew as his mother.

"Did daddy tell you that I'm coming to live with him?" He chatted on excitedly, "I'm even getting my own Spiderman room!"

"Why yes he did, munchkin ... and guess what?"

"What?"

"My cousin Emmett is going to pain a giant spider with a web on any wall you choose."

"For real?"

"Yup, daddy and I spoke last night about it and I'm sure my cousin would love to... aren't you excited!"

His little eyes widened and his lip quivered ... did I say something wrong?


	158. Chapter 158

**Sorry for the hold up guys...**

Chapter 158

Bella's POV

Kneeling down to his level, I asked him just that, but instead of his verbal answer, what occurred instead were his arms wrapping themselves tightly around my neck.

Edward and his mother both came in and looked as worried as I felt, my Lieutenant was just coming to my aid when three things happened at once.

Mini him looked up into my blurry eyes and said, "I wish you were my mommy," causing my heart to break.

The smoke detectors went off as the pancakes burned on the griddle.

And the backdoor opened, followed by a screaming banshee entering the kitchen, spewing her hate over the new court arrangements made while she was away.

Never a dull moment I swear.


	159. Chapter 159

**The bitch is officially back.. enjoy!**

Chapter 159

Edwards's POV

"Well isn't this cozy?" Leah sneered as her eyes fell onto my girl and my son cuddled on a kitchen chair. His head was resting upon her chest as she soothingly ran her fingers through his hair and whispered words of love into his ear.

My eyes narrowed at the bitch and dared her to say something ... anything to give me a reason to call the cops and have her removed. She wasn't stupid, her eyes spewed hate yet her tone remained civil while she spoke to the room.

"I'm here to collect my son," she commented snottily as if this were a daycare. "Cris, baby, go get your things so we can go. Jazzy is cooking us breakfast this morning, your favorite too ... pop tarts!"

"He isn't going with you," spat every adult in the room at once. Leah's eyes narrowed and her neck rolled ... a habit of hers when pissed.

"What the hell do you mean he isn't coming with me?" her tone made everyone in the vicinity, including her precious Jazz, wince.


	160. Chapter 160

**Okay folks this is the only one for today as I am back out the door and headed out to run errands and finish washing clothes… I am almost done with the next ten chapters,which will be out of my hands and into my teams by tonight. I finally found my turning point and have an idea of how this puppy will end! **

**Have a wonderful weekend and I will have the next one ready for tomorrow after I am done with work!**

Chapter 160

Edward's POV

"Just that, you read the order ... I see it in your hands. And if what you hoped, is that by the weight of your," I paused and looked over to Bella, signaling her with my head to please remove Cris from the room and away from all the fighting and negativity. Leah made a move to snatch him out of her grasp, but my sweet girl elbowed her hard in the gut and said, "Oops, my bad," and kept on going.

"I'm fighting for him Leah … I'm fucking done playing bank to you and the washed up reject you call a man. He will be living with me from now on, as stated in that letter, and you will have set up visitations with me or someone else present."

"You can't fucking do this to me ... he's my son!" She yelled.

"Was he your son when you up and left for a week and a half, Leah … all to be with _him_?" I spat while pointing a finger at the useless waste of sperm by her side. Jasper didn't like the tone I used and decided to tell me so, "Don't fucking speak to her that way… he is _her_ son and she has every right to keep him!" He was huffing and puffing as he spoke and every word he uttered only making my own blood boil and caused my fists to clench, "Just because you found a nice peace of ass to play house or watch him … that won't mean shit in front of the judge. Don't you know that the mother always wins?" He actually had the nerve to say all that to me after all the money he's borrowed or used for his own needs, I have always tried to maintain a civil relationship with him because of how often he is with my son, but here, he dropped the ball; I threw him out on his ass, but not before my fist connected with his chin or he could utter another word.

"Get a lawyer ... a good one Leah, because for once I'm not putting up with your shit or demands. Cris comes first and living with you and your inconsistencies or Jasper's unstable life style isn't healthy."

"This isn't over, Edward," she threatened and left, but not before slamming the door they'd come through, adding to her dramatic exit.


	161. Chapter 161

**Okay, I'm running extremely late for work, so someone please put this link up on face book... thank you!**

Chapter 161

Bella's POV

"Is it safe to come in?" I asked Alice, but if she heard me, she never let on. Her attention was solely for the ranting man, pulling on his hair and muttering curses to the high heavens.

"Son, look at me," she demanded after minutes of failed attempts at getting him to calm down, "you _are_ doing the right thing ... even for her. She was never cut out to be a mother and as you have witnessed millions of times, at the first sign of an opportunity to leave and be 'supportive' to her man, she leaves Cris. That boy needs you and Bella united ... strong and loving all at once. You guys are his rock and when all is said and done, the reality of her not wanting or loving him enough to stick around, is going to break his little heart and you two will be responsible for putting it back together again."

"It isn't her responsibility, mom ... I don't want to scare her away." It was time to make my presence known and nip those thoughts in the bud.

"You're right, its not," his shoulders slumped... I was going to have to beat this into him … literally, "but I want it to be and Lieutenant, I'm not going anywhere. I love that kid in the living room watching Sponge Bob and I'll be damned if he isn't told how much everyday. That goes for you too, Edward ... I love you, baby, and we will figure this out, together."


	162. Chapter 162

**Hey guys, this is all I have for today… my edits have been returned, but I have been up and out of the house all day with errands and getting things finalized for my trip in two weeks. I will be back tomorrow with two updates and I have 7 more already pre-written so unless things get to hectic, there should be no interruptions with my updating schedule!**

Chapter 162

Edwards's POV

After the witch's departure, and discussing with both my mother and Bella what needed to be done, I left the kitchen and went in search of my son. I needed to feel him close and reassure myself that he was okay after all the yelling and anger he witnessed in the kitchen earlier this morning.

_Had it truly only been an hour since that disaster?_

"Hey bud," I called out trying to not scare him. No sooner had I stepped inside the living room, I added, "Wanna go hang out with daddy in the garage?"

"No," he whispered barely looking my way, and went back to his favorite cartoon as if I wasn't in the room. This surprised me … was he more upset than I thought? Did he hear everything we unleashed upon the other, while fighting over him?

Why did that woman have to pick today of all days to return? She had been away at this point for more than a week – with no phone call or text to ask me how he was, and how the hell did she gets in?

My locks have been changed twice now because of her. How was she entering when the only people with a key were me and my mother for emergencies!


	163. Chapter 163

**I swear you guys will kill me one day *sighs* I have to run back out after just getting home as I left my phone in my best friends car and she works an hr. away! I will try to update as soon as possible but expect it to be late… sorry.**

Chapter 163

Edward's POV

"Really?" I asked completely perplexed but understanding that maybe all he wanted was the comfort of those cartoons he loved so much. Maybe all I needed to do was sit and show him all the love _she_ never seemed to have when it came to our son.

I would gently broach the subject again later as this was one of his favorite things to do with me whenever I had him here. He loved to help me work on my bike or project car of the moment, and right now I felt like we were in desperate need of bonding – just me and my boy.

"Yup. Now sit, Daddy. This is the best part!"

I did as he asked and sat beside him, my arm pulled him toward where I sat and we both relaxed into each other. We enjoyed watching the annoying and ugly squid get zapped by a huge jellyfish. His giggles made the tension in my body melt and I, too, soon found myself laughing along with him.

We spent the better part of the morning doing nothing but enjoying the idiocy of a dorky sponge, his friends, and each other's comfort.


	164. Chapter 164

**Let's see what the ladies are discussing while our boys cuddle and watch toons... be back in two hours with the next!**

Chapter 164

Bella's POV

"The bitch is out of her mind!" my newly acquired mother-in-law fumed. "To come here and start an argument in front of Cris, letting him see the hatred his parents share and how she uses him to manipulate Edward." Her head shook from side to side, "Lord, forgive me, but she deserves to rot in Hell."

"I am truly concerned, Alice. Over quite a few things I witnessed today."

Her hand waved me forward – she was still to riled up to sit down and truly chat.

"For one, I worry about Cris and his need for a mother figure –"She went to interrupt, but I stopped her before she jumped to the wrong conclusions. "I adore that child and whether your son and I work out or don't – I couldn't leave that child's life. He has wormed his way into my heart and will be there for as long as I live. Now that being said, I worry about his treatment and lifestyle while in her care. I worry for how deprived of a maternal figure he is and the bad influences he has seen while in their presence. Psychologically – when all is said and done – there has been damage."

"You think he will need help processing everything that is about to happen and could happen knowing that woman?"

"Yes, I do and I want to broach the subject with Edward, but am worried about his response. I could offer to look into it and also a daycare program for Cris. He needs to be around other children at least three days a week. It will help him for when school starts next year. Also he will build friendships and social skills that only being around other peers will flourish."


	165. Chapter 165

**See you all in the morn...**

Chapter 165

Bella's POV

"It isn't a bad idea, Bella. Cris could benefit from everything you mentioned as he needs to be around kids his age to play with and just be a kid."

"Exactly, it could be his escape from this craziness. I have a cousin who owns a fabulous facility here in Kendall, close to my school. I could pick him up after school and hold him until his daddy gets out and we could coordinate it with my days of morning classes and my afternoons free. I truly wouldn't mind, and Little Moon Daycare is well-known and acclaimed for its care and academic foundation. Children who enter and leave for kindergarten are usually well-prepared and ahead of other children."

"Oh, Bella, that would be fabulous! Could she accept him this late in the year though?" she questioned, and I gave her my famous "duh" look.

"For me she will. Don't worry about cost because she won't charge after she finds out how much that little guy means to me."

Her eyes watered as she looked at me with affection. "He's lucky to have found you, Isabella. You have a huge heart – big enough to take them both in and repair the damage which _that_ woman has done. Thank you."

Alice stayed with me while I cooked and put the finishing touches on our plan to help; we divided days and agreed that we would do everything in our power to make it easier on them both. Grocery shopping and laundry would also be amongst the list we tackled. Edward only had us to turn to and we were more than happy to make accommodations for him and that precious child.


	166. Chapter 166

**Good afternoon my lovelies, I hope everyone had a safe and wonderful Halloween. I will be back in a few hours with the next chapter and I have already sent out the next 7 to my team. so I am hoping for no delays with posting. I have enough for today and tomorrow, so don't worry.**

Chapter 166

Edward's POV

My mother and Bella left me and my munchkin alone for quite a while. We were happy just being silly and laughing at the stupid things the sponge said. All too soon the smells coming from my kitchen began enticing us to leave our bonding, and join them for a much needed breakfast.

My girl had cooked us a feast to enjoy. When me and my mini walked in, and caught sight of the chocolate-chip pancakes, eggs, and bacon on the table our stomachs growled.

"Guess my boys are starving," she giggled before pulling Cris into her arms and nuzzling his neck. "Come on, munchkin, it's time to eat." Bella instructed and began to serve his food. She even went ahead and cut everything for him, making it bite size and easy for him to grab with his fork.

My eyes couldn't leave the sight before me of a giggling kid, smiling girlfriend, and ecstatic mother.

Everything that was important to me was in this very kitchen. We were enjoying ourselves and putting behind the earlier clusterfuck that Leah and her idiot had created.

Suddenly my sweet girl's eyes locked on mine and she mouthed, "I love you," before turning back to the conversation going on around the table.

How did I ever get so lucky?


	167. Chapter 167

**Sorry... had to go and shop for groceries and that took a lot longer than I expected.**

**See you all in the morning!**

Chapter 167

Bella's POV

After breakfast and cleaning the kitchen, I followed Cris back up into what would be his room and spent some time getting his input on what he wanted. Edward was upset with me for about a total of twenty seconds when I voiced my desire to tackle the project head-on and pay for the complete makeover.

"Bella, you don't have to do this sweetheart," he tried to explain; "You do so much with just loving him and being there. I can pay someone to come in and take care of it all."

I was appalled by this and told him so.

"No!"

"No?" His eyebrow raised in question.

"That's right, I said No! I will do it myself; with Cris to help me along the way with ideas and painting. It will be a bonding project. Just me, him, and whoever we recruit to help out when needed."

"But sweetheart," he tried again but the smile on his face made his arguments weak. He secretly loved the idea, but was afraid of me taking on too much and tiring myself out.

So sweet yet so naively stupid.


	168. Chapter 168

**Happy Friday!**

Chapter 168

Edwards's POV

"Can Emmett really paint a giant spider in blue and red?" my mini asked Bella.

It was adorable to see how enraptured he was with her. Following her every word as if it were law. I will admit to being a wee bit jealous, but their happiness outweighed it all and filled my heart with joy.

"He can do more than that, munchkin. He will be doing a complete mural on this wall," she explained while pointing to the wall that would be situated across from his bed. "Do you know what that is?" Bella asked him.

His small head shook in a "no" to answer, and she went on to explain what it was, how big it would be, and all she wanted to include.

It was going to be fuckawesome!

"Wow!"

"I know," I interjected and asked her if all she wanted to do was even possible.

"Silly man," she laughed, "of course it is. I – we – are both artistically gifted. He is a great sketch artist, while I'm a painter by hobby. This will turn out amazing and make him the coolest kid in his new daycare."

_Did she say daycare?_


	169. Chapter 169

***Hides***

Chapter 169

Edward's POV

"What do you mean daycare?"

My tone came out harsher than I had wished, but I had never spoken to anyone about making a decision in which daycare was even an option. I didn't trust those places as I had heard horror stories from other members of stations I had worked with.

Who the hell made that decision without me?

"Your mother and I – "

I had to stop her right there.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Umm, yes," she fidgeted.

"Okay, now why wasn't I consulted on something that pertains to _my_ son and is ultimately _my_ decision alone?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," her hands rose in an 'I come in peace gesture.' "We wanted to discuss it with you and point out the benefits."

I scoffed and her hand landed on her hip while her foot began to impatiently tap the floor.

"Cris, baby," she looked towards my son and asked him to go and seek his nana. Once the little bug was gone her fiery brown eyes turned to my now scared ones and unleashed a fury I had yet to see before.


	170. Chapter 170

**Hello my lovelies, sorry for the wait, but I have been cleaning and getting for my trip next week to meet up with two of my favorite people in the world. This mamacita *squeals* gets to spend almost a whole week with Catastrophia and LVtwilight 09 in Vegas for the BD2 premiere! Well the marathon to be precise… so be patient with me… I still have my updates ready just finding the timeto actually post is getting a bit tricky.**

Chapter 170

Bella's POV

"What the fuck?" I whisper-yelled once the mini had vacated the room.

I could have raised my voice and made a scene after his douche-like behavior, but that was where the difference between me and Leah came in.

"I was just trying to help, Edward," I tried to explain. "I'm completely aware that he is yours – that I'm just the girlfriend here, but I would have hoped that you'd give me the chance to explain before jumping down my throat!"

"I wasn't jumping down your throat, Isabella," his voice came much colder than he intended to by the look on his face.

I got that Cris was his child – not mine, but I didn't believe I deserved the treatment I was receiving either.

"I trust your judgment, Bella, and I know you have the best intentions, but this will be one of those times where your input isn't needed – or wanted. Sorry."

"Sorry . . . not needed . . . wow! Okay, I get it. Nice to know where I stand. I'm a glorified babysitter and nothing more... glad I found this out before we got too serious."

"Bella, it's not . . ."

"Yeah, it is, and only ten hours after we fucked . . . nice." With those parting words I grabbed my belongings, kissed my munchkin who was playing in the living room with his Lego's on his cheek, and bounced.

All I was trying to do was help; to get him what they both needed.

_Fuck me for helping the man I love._


	171. Chapter 171

**Wow you guys feel very strongly about this fight... **

Chapter 171

Edward's POV

"What did you do" my mother glared at me as she spoke. Her hands were clenching, her foot was tapping, and I could have sworn I saw steam come from her ears.

"I . . . fuck!" I wanted to bang my head against the nearest wall.

She'd left because I couldn't put aside my pride and accept that maybe she was right. That what Cris and I needed was normal and that she wasn't telling me what to do like Leah would – she simply cared and wanted to help.

"I fucked up, Mom," I groaned, and looked toward the door she had departed from. Why couldn't I keep my impulses under control and quit lashing out at the sweet girl who'd done nothing but love me – us?

"Okay," she exhaled while trying to calm her own anger, "from the beginning. What happened – and save me the excuses because this has _Leah's_ bullshit visit written all over it."


	172. Chapter 172

***Runs in drops this off and goes back to cleaning* Have a good night!**

Chapter 172

Edward's POV

My lips moved before my brain caught up and I spilled it all. How I was frustrated at what my life with Leah had caused our son, what my relationship with Bella could bring – and if it were to fail, the hurt Cris would be facing – and how I'd reacted to her simple suggestions.

"I don't want him in a daycare full of strangers and slackers, Mom. I've heard horror stories and have seen what neglect can do or cause first hand."

"Hmm, it's interesting you believe that yet you've left Cris with that bitch for the last four years."

"What the fu – " I was surprised by her admonishment, wanted to yell the end, but the glare she sent my way shut my trap.

"I'd be very careful with how you finish that sentence, dear boy. That girl was offering you help – the help you need. To take Cris to a prestigious daycare that her cousin owns and runs; to put him somewhere safe and close to her school! He would be happy and around other kids his age, learning and getting a head start for next year. She wanted to pick him up after and cook you both dinner on those days. She wanted to take care of you!"

"Fuck . . . ma!"

"You're an idiot, son, and have a lot of groveling in your future. Better start now." With that she called for Cris and left with him for the rest of the afternoon.


	173. Chapter 173

**Sorry.. I have been so busy today that I forgot to post!**

Chapter 173

Bella's POV

"Asshole," I muttered under my breath as I caught US-1 back towards Kendall. All I wanted to do was give him the information and steer him in the right direction. His reaction I was positive was caused by more than my suggestion, but at this point I just didn't care what caused it – just how to stop the tears now flowing down my cheeks.

My phone rang inside my bag- it was his ringtone that blared ring after ring. I knew he had most likely realized that all his doubts and attitude was not warranted. I'm sure he felt bad and was sorry . . .

_I'll Be Your Lover Too_ began again, this time my hand reached in to the bag and pressed the power-off button before I could realize what I had done.

It was better this way. I couldn't handle another blow-up like the one we had in the training center parking lot. All of his problems weren't my fault and I refused to pay for another's mistake again.


	174. Chapter 174

**Okay, real quick recap... Alice is Edward's mom here not Esme. I wanted to make sure everyone remembers that and also understand why they both feel the way they do. Edward is a man who has been cheated on and used, he is bitter, and is having a hard time separating what Leah showed him to what Bella offers. Bella is young yet wiser than most her age... she is loving, loyal and has fallen blindly for the two Masen men... the girl is not trying to take over or make him do as she says, but simply pointing him in the direction that he needs for both their benefits.**

Chapter 174

Edward's POV

She wouldn't pick up. Obviously avoiding my douche-nozzle-like tendencies and evading what she believed would become another argument and groveling session staring yours truly.

I wanted to go after her, beg for forgiveness again, and spend the rest of this evening as we had done the one prior – loving the other.

But that just wasn't feasible after my harsh words.

How could I have said she wasn't needed? That her opinion on something that could benefit us all – especially Cris – was garbage? Here she was trying to once again come to my rescue with her knowledge and help out because she loved us all. According to my mother she already had all the specifics I would need: the placement and connections to get Cris in to a family-owned daycare. Owned by _her_ family no less.

He would be treated wonderfully and would gain friends as well. Learning, playing, and socializing with peers and adults in a controlled and safe environment was at his fingertips and now I'd fucked it up for him. After Mom laid into me she made me see all the benefits this could bring.

Now, how do I dig myself out of this hole and get him into this school? Would my beautiful girl still help me?

Of course she would because that's who she was – a loving, honest, loyal, and beautiful soul who loved my son probably more than she loved me.

Knowing I had to make this right I grabbed my cell and keys. Locking the house up, I ran towards my bike, mounted it, and sent out a text to the only person who could help me out at the moment. I just had to hope that the overgrown child didn't kick my ass too hard and helped me get under his cousin's good graces once again.


	175. Chapter 175

**Hey guys, just a quick thank you to everyone reading and sticking with me through this ride... I truly appreciate you all and even though I don't get to respond to reviews because of time constraints, just know that I read and love every single one you send in. We are almost getting to the end my friends as I see maybe fifty or so chapters left and I cannot begin to tell you how shocked and floored I am with the success of this story.**

**I ask that over the next two weeks you guys are patient, as after next Tuesday there will be a break in posting while I am away and for the holidays... things will pick back up on the 26th of November, a day after my birthday. I am trying to finish this story by that time and hopefully my 5 hour plane ride to and from Vegas will lead to writing and giving these two the ending they deserve and I envisioned when i first began this journey.**

**Again, thank you all,**

**Massy/reyes139**

Chapter 175

Bella's POV

Not two hours had passed before I had my poor door being banged down; I knew my Lieutenant couldn't leave it alone and that he would show.

Question was, how did I handle him at the moment when I was so angry and hurt?

Should I run him away or simply ignore his very presence – as hard as that could be?

"Open the damn door, Isabella," the last person I'd envisioned showing up screamed while they continued to try to break my door down.

"W-what?" I was perplexed as I swung the door open, confused by this presence, and now wondering how the hell she found out where I lived?

"Close that mouth, sweetheart. My son is an idiot and fucked up, but this can all be fixed. He needs to be taught a lesson about his temper tantrums . . . don't look at me like that because that is exactly what he's doing and he is a grown man. He needs to act like it!"

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped me.

"You can't let him get away with speaking to you as if you don't matter when you have done more for that child than his mother ever has – stupid bitch."

I was shocked by her harsh words but she waved me off and showed no remorse for telling it like it was.

"He needs to learn that in a real relationship both voices matter. That he can't treat you indifferent or harshly because he doesn't understand or doesn't like what you have to say. It has to stop. You two are a team and as such your opinion always matters."


	176. Chapter 176

**Have a good night and see you all tomorrow!**

Chapter 176

Bella's POV

"Umm, Alice, not that I'm upset by the surprise visit and help, but how did you find me?"

"Your mother Renee, silly. Now let me in as we have so much to discuss, and by the way – there should be more back up on the way." She laughed and barged in making herself at home. Once comfortable in an oversized chair she addressed me and explained her visit.

"Back up?" I squeaked at the evil look in her eye, now afraid, and thinking the worst . . . my mother being involved.

"Oh yes, sweet girl, you me and some very important women who you know and love are going to help you whip that son of mine into good shape." Her tinkling laughter filled my once quiet space.

"Okay . . . umm, Alice, where's Cris?"

"With my brother and his wife at Chuck E. Cheese. Don't worry; all has been taken care of and we have two hours to get a good solid plan in place. Edward won't know what hit him!"

"Wow."

"Come. Sit, Bella." She scooted over and once I was comfortable, she grabbed my hand and began to fill in some spots that were not making sense in my head.

"Your mother and I have run in the same social circles since birth, I may be older by a few years, but our families were friends - she always thought my Edward would be perfect for you. She even said once you two were old enough we should introduce you."

My mouth hung open. _Jesus!_

We were meant to be.


	177. Chapter 177

**Happy Monday… I have two more for you today and tomorrow before I leave for vacation and the BD2 marathon with my friends. See you in few!**

Chapter 177

Edward's POV

I've been sitting at the local Sports Bar for the last twenty minutes nursing my semi-warm beer I ordered upon arrival and dreading the _painful_ help that is at this moment coming my way. I say painful because my good friend Emmett here decided to call in "reinforcements" at the last minute to help me deal with the problems I created earlier today.

"It'll be okay, Edward," he said. "They only want to help and meet the man who has stolen this family's princess's heart."

Now do you see why I am scared?

Papa is coming to help me? Gulp!

I had always believed that the day I got to meet the father of the woman of my dreams, it would be under better circumstances. A family dinner, holiday celebration or even just a simple bump in the streets, but never ever because I needed help digging myself out of the dog house.

How screwed was this?

"Yo Lieutenant," a voice boomed by the door as he and two other refined, tall, and menacing men walked my way. I was sweating and rubbing the back of my neck worried that they hated me immediately. Would they just simply walk up and warn me to stay away from my girl?

"Calm down, Junior," a voice I knew all to well but had not heard in years said.

"Charlie?"

Oh shit!


	178. Chapter 178

Chapter 178

Bella's POV

We talked for several minutes before it happened – feet stampeding toward my door, the cackle of a mixture of older and younger women came my way. No one knocked – just walked on in and declared themselves ready to help tame my man.

"Close that mouth, darling," my Aunt Jane said as Rose giggled beside her.

"Listen to the old cow, Miss Bella," an older woman about my aunt's age said before the entire room broke out in laughter - this was insane. "By the way, it truly is a pleasure to finally meet the woman who has caused my nephew to become tongue tied and revert back to a caveman all at once."

"Huh?"

"Oh dear!" my mother exclaimed, "I think we scared her – she hasn't used one syllable answers since she began to walk.

"Bella," the other lady – who I would soon learn was Uncle Peter's wife – called to me and asked me if I needed a drink of water.

"No," I groaned, "give me something stronger- I have Vodka in the freezer and mom don't look at me like that – you know you want one too!"

"She is definitely my daughter," she gushed and just like that we all clicked and joined together in a much needed stiff drink.


	179. Chapter 179

**Good morning!**

Chapter 179

Bella's POV

Once I had come back to my senses and the dread inside me began to ease, I asked the question that had been bugging me for the last thirty minutes.

_Where is my munchkin?_

"Alice," I called out, the worried tone in my voice causing her to immediately look my way. "Who has Cris again?" I asked for the third time tonight, "Because you said he was with Peter and his wife Charlotte, but Charlotte is here with us having this mandatory powwow. So, again, who the hell has my munchkin?" I may or may not have yelled that last part out causing everyone in the room to stop what they were doing and gasp.

"Oh my…" That was Charlotte.

"Told you…" Yup, you guessed it, Alice.

"My baby…" Do I even have to explain?


	180. Chapter 180

**One more after this and then I am signing off until after Thanksgiving…enjoy BD2 and your turkey day my loves!**

**Chapter 180**

Bella's POV

"Would you three quit the 'oohing' and 'awwing' and tell me already- who has Cris and where are they?"

"I see it now, Alice. Jesus, I see it! Oh my God – she is perfect for them. Oh that nephew of mine needs to learn a lesson and ASAP, because if he loses her I will kick his ass myself," Charlotte gushed with tears in her eyes.

I swear to God I was seconds away from skinning one of these lushes if they didn't answer my question.

"Um, ladies, can someone please answer this girl before she kills you… Holy shit! Is that steam coming out of her ears?"

Ahh Rose – got to love her!

"Don't worry, Bella. My husband is really with him at Chuck E. Cheese and we will all be meeting them shortly to spend ridiculous amounts of money on crap he will never win or want – God, those prizes suck!"

We all nodded our heads in unison at this because it was sadly true.

"Amen!" Rose added-she really was perfect for the dork known as Emmett.

"Alright lets get to it so I can meet my soon-to-be grandson. Oh Alice, put the fake sad eyes away. You, my dear, will have to share that bundle of joy and suck it up!"

Wow. So that's where I get that from – scary!


	181. Chapter 181

**See you all in two weeks!**

Chapter 181

Edward's POV

"Don't worry, kiddo. My foot won't meet your ass this time," he deadpanned with a happy smile on his mustached face. "But let it be your last time you go upsetting my daughter like this … Got it?"

I nodded still speechless.

"Good. Now give me a hug, son - it's been forever since I've seen you."

"I can't believe it… You are… I mean… Holy shit," I laughed loudly and he followed with a hearty chuckle of his own that reminded me so much of my father's. It'd been so long since his death - four years to be exact; I remember how much his family helped mine. My mother and I were to overcome with grief to handle much of anything.

Cris was young and needed me the most and it was hard to even do that- it was thanks to their warm and loving hearts that we got through it all. It was amazing to believe that this man is my girl's father. How could I not have seen the resemblance sooner?

"She was in Europe for the last two years of High School at that point," he answered obviously seeing the questions in my eyes. "Studying abroad and wasn't able to get out of her finals to come back for the funeral."

So much time wasted – even though I was recently divorced at that time and going through hell I was sure just her simple presence would have made my world right.

She always made things right in my world with a simple smile.


	182. Chapter 182

**Hey guys… I am kind of sort of back, but be patient. This is the only chapter that I have ready but the next 8 have been sent back to my team and as soon as I have them in my hands, you guys will get the updates. I will also be working on a new O/S that has been eating my thoughts for the last week. All I will say is that it will be called Teasing Hands and will be very sexy with an Olderward. **

**See you guys soon.**

**Twilight isn't mine…**

Chapter 182

Edward's POV

"I never got to thank you for all the help you gave my mother. She and I will forever be grateful for all the love and support you showed us when…"

"Shush, son." He tightened his grip on me for a second before letting go and ruffling my hair as he had always done. "Ed was a dear friend of mine and my wife's family… Fuck that, we are family and you needed us."

"Thank you," I said before another throat cleared and I recognized the other man immediately – I hugged him too, and expressed how glad I was to see them and then apologized over the reason for meeting to begin with.

They laughed it off but not before they smacked the back of my head and threatened me with an ass-kicking – once again much to Emmett's amusement. We ordered drinks and caught up while eating greasy burgers- they offered to help and run interference from their significant others as they were sure to be planning my painful demise as we spoke.

_Hopefully it won't be too painful? _

Who the hell was I kidding? I was royally screwed!


	183. Chapter 183

**Sorry this took so long, I am just getting in the door and running over to update. You guys can thank my girl, Rachel, for this fast post as she got all my chapters back to me last night within an hour of sending them in. She is truly amazing!**

**See you all tomorrow…**

Chapter 183

Bella's POV

"So . . ." I turned to the entire room and asked, "What's the deal here? Why do you all have this sudden need to pounce and help me fix the mess, a mess we both created?" No one flat out jumped at the chance to help me understand the why, but I kid you not – the scoffs and 'huffs' could be heard throughout.

I was aware that he'd overreacted, but maybe if I . . .

"What do you mean 'why', Bella," Alice began tentatively. "Sweetie, he overreacted – not you. We discussed this in the kitchen, and believe me when I say that if this wouldn't have been in their best interest I would have voiced it. Should we have spoken to him or included him? Yes, but – and this is a major but – he was with his son. They both needed that time out, and we respected it. He was going to be filled in and no decision was finalized. Edward should have seen that and not snapped at you or belittled your thoughts."

"She's right, sweetie," my mother joined in. "If he is expecting you to help and care for the child or even just step-in at moments to help guide, he can't choose the when or how – it's either all in or nothing. That child – or you for that matter – doesn't deserve the confusion."

She finished this thought with a unanimous head nod from the bunch, and another shot slammed back by me.

_When did my life get so complicated? _


	184. Chapter 184

Chapter 184

Edward's POV

After leaving the bar with a new sense of purpose and her father's approval I pulled out my phone and called my girl once more – she didn't know it yet, but I was heading in her direction and fixing this mess tonight come hell or high water. I had I plan – a good one that was formed by the members of her family no less – it included a lot of begging, and some explaining. Emmett the overgrown pain in the ass opened my eyes to a few facts that I had been neglecting, and helped me understand just how I had hurt her feelings.

First he pointed out how in a relationship such as ours I couldn't chose when to need her and when to ask for help and expect the help to be forthcoming. She wasn't a puppet and the yo-yoing was confusing us both. When I saw her I saw my future, love, and life, but with me pulling away or punishing her for actions that didn't belong to her, I was confusing and putting a wall between us.

"It's either all in balls to the wall where you both count on the other for everything – or nothing. It's your choice, Edward, but if you love her, and I can see that you do, you need to move forward and let whatever Leah did . . . Go."

He was right.

"She loves you, bro, but she won't put up with your shit for long – it's not in her to. Bella is strong, and full of love and compassion, but a doormat she is not. It won't be my fists or Uncle Charlie's you should fear . . ."

I couldn't help but gulp and nod in understanding – it was time I got my shit together once and for all before I lost the love of my life.


	185. Chapter 185

**Hey guys, hope you are all having a blessed day... I will try to post one more tonight. I am almost out the door to pick up dinner so could someone please post this in the group? Please, please, with a sparkly ten inch peen on top!**

**Also, someone asked in a review if the seriousness of what the women planned and talked about was necessary and to answer bb... yes. Their relationship has been a whirlwind and wont slow down... it's all consuming and deep. It reminds me a lot of when I began with my husband, while we were in High School and how instant our bond was. We never truly just dated... it was wonderful, scary. and beautiful... it was us. While I do understand that there is a child involved in this story, when two people click and join, the children become part of that. To me the time doesn't matter, it could take a year or a week the result if the two are right for each other will always be the same.**

Chapter 185

Bella's POV

"Since you fell in love, sweet girl," my aunt answered, and then the room erupted in giggles at my expense.

Guess I said that out loud . . . Damn you, Lieutenant!

"I know you guys are right." I chose to ignore the cackling hyenas and bring us back to the present, and what I should do to salvage what Edward and I had."But maybe if we – I'd waited to discuss my thoughts with Alice or him . . . Maybe I shouldn't have sprung this on him like that. I was just so mad, so hurt with how he spoke to me – telling me in no uncertain terms that my opinion wasn't needed. It cut so deep."

"And you are completely within your rights to feel as such, Isabella. His un-thoughtfulness was right down cruel," his aunt and mine stated while my mother wiped a few stray tears from my eyes.

Nothing hurt worse than him making me see my position in his life and that of Cris's – I felt like nothing more in that moment than a convenient babysitter. Not the woman he had confessed his love to hours prior.


	186. Chapter 186

**On my way to work...**

Chapter 186

Bella's POV

"You need to talk to him – tell him exactly how you feel, and how his actions made you question if this relationship was worth all the effort you've put in, because Bella, you have been there for them – helped where it wasn't asked but needed, and have given freely with no gain in return. You deserve to be loved and cherished, not put into the same category as Leah," my mother sneered her name with so much venom and malice. It was something I had never seen in her before.

I guess it was true when women comment on anyone messing with their cub will receive claws and snarls. I was her daughter – her only child, and my pain was hers.

Seeing me distressed has always broken her heart, and she would go to the ends of the earth to remove that pain and make everything right in my world. I had the best mother in the world, and was truly afraid for Leah if she ever made it into my mother's presence.


	187. Chapter 187

**So I will only say this once as I refuse to give it anymore thought... If, you do not like the content, where I am taking this, how long the chapters are or just my writing style... don't read! Please save us both the headache and annoyance and quit while you are ahead... I got a review which I didn't appreciate on Saturday that really put me off for the last two days... I will not go into details cause this person is to me the one that should just go away. Why wait to read 186 chapter to complain is stupid and pointless... If I don't like something I move on after one chapter! While I haven't replied yet to this person and I will, I ask all of you to please if you don't like... don't read and believe me when I say that I wont be mad at you.**

Chapter 187

Bella's POV

"He needs to learn that you are not _her_," she growled. "And that he has no reason to feel threatened – he needs to grow up. Sorry, Alice . . ."

"No, please continue because the moron brought this on himself."

_Have I said how much I love that woman?_

"If he truly wishes to last with you – to grow old, have more children, and live a life filled with love and you by his side – it has to stop! Baby, I have loved him for you since you were a child and you two would play, or better yet, he would play with you – make you giggle and laugh while us adults sat back, and watched him entertain you with his silliness. I've always felt it in my heart that he was your one, but so help me God if I will stand by and let him hurt you. Make him sweat, baby. Don't give in just yet, and let him feel what your absence in his life would feel like. Make him see that you love Cris and would never leave his side even if you had to go against him, but more importantly let him see that you love him unconditionally, but yourself more."


	188. Chapter 188

**I know I through some of you for a loop yesterday with their background, please just trust me as everything will make sense soon...I can't give you more, but I will say that are both going to voice everything you thought of and more.**

Chapter 188

Edward's POV

She never answered.

Phone calls, texts . . . Nothing.

_Get it together, Edward. She is just mad and isn't ready to deal,_ my mind tried to reason while my heart broke every second that we were apart. Fuck me and my big inconsiderate mouth.

The ride up to Kendall was relatively quiet. Minor traffic on US-1 and the occasional asshole driver that decided it was his day to be a dick and drive like such, but even my sometime desire to bash these idiots in wouldn't stop me from making it to her.

I was parked and at her door before I realized – waiting on my girl to open it, and put to rest all this doubt and anger we both held. My fists banged on the door, and I screamed out her name in prayer to please open . . . The door's lock clicked, the knob turned, and as I began to beg . . .

"Baby, sweet girl, please hear me ou – "

"She isn't here, son, and I do believe its time we had a chat. Come in and make yourself sweat because this wont be nice or pleasant, Edward."

"Renee?"

"Who else, dingus? Now get in here, and give me a reason as to why I shouldn't . . ."

"Oh jeez, Ren. Quit the dramatics and let my child in."

_Mom?_

Gulp!


	189. Chapter 189

**A/N PLEASE READ: I regret to inform you all that this fic will not be updating until it is written out. The actions of a few have made me hate my hobby and have caused my once free flowing mind to shut down and not cooperate. Yesterday was the final straw for me as someone left me a 'guest' review bringing my husband into the mix and that for me crossed the line. If you hate me or the story fine but don't fuck with mine… point blank. So before I completely lose the last bit of patience and love I have for this fandom I am taking a step back… I won't be gone forever and trust me these assholes won't keep me away, but I feel if I don't do this my blood pressure will go through the roof.**

**I am sorry to everyone else who has supported me from my first fic and will have to wait because of others spitefulness, but please try to understand and hang in cause I don't think these two will shut me out forever… below is the review that broke this camels back.**

**Guest****12/4/12 . chapter 188**

**I started reading this because it has 8000 reviews and I wanted to see what all the fuss was about. It is really good and I like it. Some of your ANs are ridiculous, so I am just going to ignore those. This fight you've gotthe whole family involved in has also turned ridiculous. They do need to work together. Howevet Bella could have found a whole lot better way to discuss it. In fact, she NEVER did discuss it. She just told him Cris would be the coolest kid in daycare completely blindsiding him. If this is how YOU discuss things with your husband I feel sorry for him. Oh that's right, this Edward and Bella aren't married, so this Bella has even less ground to stand on. Not to mention if they are going to drag their whole da*n family into every arguement, they are on their way to divorce court before they've even got their marriage license. Come on! I bet these two can work it out reasonably on their own like two mature adults.**

Chapter 189

Bella's POV

"Bella," my munchkin yelled as soon as he noticed me, my aunt, Charlotte, and Rose walk in.

He was in my arms, and being swung around before the rest had settled down in the booth where the man I knew to be Peter sat.

"You," I began to sputter as the rest laughed, and he came over to hug me. This man had been a dear family friend of my fathers. He had been at my house more times than I could count – why was it that I was never told of our family's long running relationship?

"Because at the moment it seemed inconsequential, Miss Bella. My wife was one to never accompany me over for business dinners, and since we socialized out away from you young folk – by letting our proverbial hair down at the country club – you never met."

"But Daddy knew about me seeing Edward . . . Oh shit! Was that – was that why he so easily approved of Edward without meeting him and giving him the 'are you a gold-digging douche' interrogation."

"Pretty much, but I don't think he got off so easy tonight, sweetie."

**One more today as that is all I have pre-written.**


	190. Chapter 190

**I'm Back! Sorry for the long wait, but as I previously stated in the last A/N I wasn't going to update LMF until it was mostly, if not completely written out and guess what…I am almost done and just 3 chapters away from completing this bad boy. I will be posting 1 or 2 a day every day - except weekends because as most of you already know I work on those two days and then get home to spend time with the family. **

**To my team: I love you and thanks for all that you continuously do for me and my readers.**

**Twilight isn't mine.**

Chapter 190

Bella's POV

"What do you mean, tonight?"

They all looked at each other guiltily before Peter turned my way, and explained it all.

"Well, it seems our boy called your cousin to help him with this new predicament that the fool caused." He shook his head at this, and muttered "Idiot," causing us all to laugh. "Emmett was all too happy to help. Without letting Edward know, Emmett called Papa Swan and his stooge – your uncle – to help set him straight. Edward will be pissing his pants as soon as he realizes just who Papa is. Edward loved . . . No – Edward loves your family, and has a lot of respect for the man you call Daddy. Edward will be beating himself up for disappointing him, and they will make him sweat a bit before explaining and then teaching the young fool how to grovel and win back your affections."

"To be a fly in that wall," I said between giggles, and the rest joined in . . . Edward had just walked into a trap. "Are you absolutely positive they won't hurt him? Because I will definitely be pissed if a single disarrayed hair on his head is ruined. I love the fool, and even though he owes me an apology and a promise to work on himself, in the aspect of what Leah's behavior has caused I don't want him believing or being fed crap about staying away."

"He won't be I promise, but he will be toyed with and made to see the error of his ways."

"You do know that this isn't his entire fault right?"

"We all do. We are just upset with how he handles situations where he feels out of control. Edward has to learn to think before he speaks, and Emmett has set up the perfect premise to teach him such a lesson, dear one," he finished before pulling us toward the gaming section and giving us our share of tokens.

_Fuck, I love Emmett!_


	191. Chapter 191

**Just in case you might need to read chapter 188 to understand where we are at with out Lieutenant. To everyone that sent me love today, thanks. It feels so good to see all of you still hanging in there with me. I will be back with more tomorrow...night and I love you all.**

**Chapter 191**

**Edward's POV**

"Oh shit!" I shouted and quickly covered my hand with my lips. My mind had been in overdrive as the words left my lips, but luckily mom was there to snap me back to the present with her ever present form of abuse … a slap to the back of the head.

How her shorter form reached me so high up I will never know.

"Sit," Renee demanded – her hands on her hips and the mom look on proud display.

"Yes ma'am," I quickly responded. She was the mother of the love of my life, and after all they had done for me and my mother during our worst moments I could never disrespect her.

"I'm glad you feel that way," she retorted with a roll of her eyes.

"Huh," was my brilliant reply much to both their annoyances, but after the roller coaster of highs and lows I'd experienced over the last two days what did they expect?

"Oh, dear God," my mother wailed. "We made him stupid – just like his woman. So many hours in school and libraries, thousands spent on their education and _this_," she exclaimed while pointing at me, "is what we get? Two overgrown adults using the word 'huh' to answer us, their beloved parents. Quite a shame if you think about it."


	192. Chapter 192

**Don't you just love the moms...**

**Chapter 192**

**Edward's POV**

"Renee, Mom … where is Bella? I need to speak with her, make this right between us." My patience with the territorial hyenas was wearing thin. Both were so close to being bound and gagged if they didn't tell me where my woman was and soon – I needed my girl back.

"Lord, please give me patience with this child of mine," Alice pled while holding her hands up toward the heavens. "Son, did you not hear a word we have said since you arrived?"

I stayed quiet on this one as they both looked ready to clobber my slow ass.

"We told you she isn't here, but we are. What happened today was uncalled for and shouldn't be repeated."

"But –"

"No buts, Edward, my daughter loves you, but I love the two of you more and will not stand for either one of you mistreating the other." Renee snapped before laying into me for making her princess cry – if I hadn't felt low before I was two inches tall now.

"I–"

She shushed me and began to pace like her daughter would if she were here…_scary_. "Look, sweetheart, I want you two together more than you and her do combined. I, we," she waved between her and my mom, "will not be stopping it from happening either."

I gasped and tried to cover it with a cough – the men never warned me about her knowing of what they were warning me from.

"So take that_ bullshit_ the men in my family spewed and chuck it. We aren't going to kill you, separate or meddle more than necessary, and only when needed," Renee explained with a soft smile.

I was confused and wary. _Was this one of the traps the men had warned me of?_

"You two need to talk and we have created the perfect opportunity to make that happen."

_Kiss ass and believe them it is. _

"Don't fuck this up or so help me God I will kick your ass, son!"

_Oh, mom, how I love thee._


	193. Chapter 193

**Chapter 193**

**Bella's POV**

"Can we go play with the race car game?" Cris beamed up at me, his innocence shining brightly – like a beacon of hope within the darkness that his father and I had created with our stupidity.

"Give Miss Bella a minute, sprout – let her eat and take a breather before you drag her off to the land of no return," Peter gently chided.

His intensions were great but not necessary. What I needed was this bundle of joy to lift my spirits and remind me of why I was here and all that was good in this world.

Swinging him up in my arms I placed him gently on my hip and ignored their stares; I had a play date with my munchkin, and come hell or high water nobody, not even my Lieutenant, was getting in my way.


	194. Chapter 194

**Sorry kiddos but this little writer has the flu and has been in bed for the past two days... I pre- loaded the next four chaps so we shouldn't have any interruptions as I can add the chapter from any device in the house (phone or tablet)**

**Have a good night and after this one we have one more... in about an hour.**

**Chapter 194**

**Edwards's POV**

"Where. Is. She?" The exhaustion was slowly beginning to catch up.

"Edward, here, drink this and calm down." Renee waved and bottle of water in my face.

Firmly grasping the cool liquid in my hands I brought the bottle to my mouth and chugged.

"We told you things had been set in motion by the ladies in this family to help you two meet up. Right now, as we speak, she is having the time of her life on a special date we arranged a–"

"What the fu… I mean," Jesus my chest was aching, "… what date?" I was no fool and the dirty mom glares sent my way were enough to correct my language and quick. "How could you two let her go? Do you know this idiot? Does Bella? How could she–"

"Oh, for the love of all things holy! She is with Cris, you idiot. Your son ... remember him?"

"You mean, she ... he ... They are together now?" They nodded with pleased smiles, and I couldn't help the growl that built in my throat – if I didn't love them they would be dead.


	195. Chapter 195

**Chapter 195**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, are you mad at my daddy?" Cris asked shyly while it was my turn at the helm; the controls had barely been in my hands when my heart stopped at his inquiry.

We were in the middle of trying out a Motocross racing game he was enthusiastic about; I was racing against the computer – and almost winning – with my dirt bike streaking through the pre-set destinations when he dropped the bomb on me.

I let go of the controls and sent my bike crashing into a ditch. "Why do you say that, munchkin?"

"Cause you looked sad when you left. Are you leaving me?"

"Oh god, no–"

"She won't, son," a voice I knew all too well, but wasn't ready to face, declared.

Tears ran down my cheeks at thoughts of how this poor baby had been holding in his worries because of me.

"I have no doubt in my heart she will never leave you, us. She loves you as much as I do." Edward was so close, his hand gently rubbing my back as I tried to calm myself to no avail.

Cris threw himself into my arms and held me tight. "I love you, Miss Bella, please don't be sad," he whispered while his tiny fingers wiped underneath my eyes.

I couldn't help but hug him tight and giggle as he whispered in my ear promises to eat all his veggies and never complain about bedtime again as long as I stopped blubbering.

_God, I love this kid_.


	196. Chapter 196

**Chapter 196**

**Edward's POV **

Standing there and watching them lean on each other emotionally was sad to witness. Seeing Cris clinging to her body as if it were a lifeline and Bella cradling him against her chest in order to shield him from the dangers that weren't there … my eyes misted. Witnessing the amount of pure and unfiltered love they held for the other was astounding and humbling all at once; it made my chest ache and squeeze for the words I had spat at her earlier.

Isabella had loved him from the very first day she laid eyes upon him. It was pure and honest, and the kind of affection only a real mother could share. Seeing my Cris wiping her tears away while promising to be a perfect child was traumatizing.

As a parent you strive to keep your child happy – to make him see the world through rose colored glasses where everything is beautiful and good, not lonely or full of hurt, and I'd failed on more than one occasion. Be it intentional or not, the truth was that I chose to believe Leah loved him and couldn't be vicious towards him – her own child.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered to them as my arms encircled their tender forms. "I love you both so much and feel terrible for making each of you hurt for different reasons." Isabella's eyes met mine and the hope and forgiveness I saw shinning through her glorious orbs almost made me fall to my knees.


	197. Chapter 197

**Chapter 197**

**Bella's POV**

How easy it is to forgive those that hurt us the most. Love is an incredible emotion, and one that puts us in harm's way the most as we choose to blindly follow without adhering to the warning signs our minds see flashing along the way.

It was my love for Cris and my Lieutenant which made me weak; making me see more than the blatant and want to fix all that was wrong in their world.

In his eyes there were so many emotions flowing. There was hurt, shame, embarrassment, but the one that outshone them all was love.

_See, there it is again, that word ... love._

It was in the way he held us both, how his hands rubbed soothing circles on his son's back, and in the way his eyes held mine and wrote a story of adoration.

He truly loved me as much as I loved him.


	198. Chapter 198

**Chapter 198**

**Edward's POV**

"Are you ready to go back where the family is and play some more, bud? I really need to speak to Miss Bella alone for a few minutes," I asked Cris immediately after the tears subsided and both had calmed down. I had to give the munchkin much credit as he gave me a tiny glare and a threat of not letting me watch Spiderman 3 with him tonight if I made my girl cry.

Honestly the kid is adorable and definitely takes after his old man.

"Uncle Peter said he wanted to play ice hockey with you." I was playing dirty in order to get her alone and I knew it. My son's eyes widened – he loved that game and always tried getting someone to play with him.

Not that we didn't want to, but when he starts there's no getting him off that thing. Peter was going to strangle me for this, but all's fair when trying to talk to your heart.

Because that's what she was become in this weird all consuming whirlwind relationship we had.

"Bella ..."

"Edward ..."

We both chuckled while I insisted she speak first.

"I'm sorry–"

I had to stop her right there ... she wasn't about to take the blame for everything that happened today.


	199. Chapter 199

**So exciting news...I am Officially done with LMF and have sent the last remaining chapters to my team! What this will mean for you is that as soon as I get them back we will go from one or two a day to four even five until we are all done. I really like how this plays out and I hope you will too. THANK YOU from the bottom of my heart for sticking with me on this slow but Oh so sweet journey... thanks for the support, love and for understanding my characters and the crazy writer that comes up with these concepts.**

**Twilight isn't mine.**

**Chapter 199**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, stop right there," he pled as his mesmerizing green eyes locked with mine. "I made a mistake in snapping at you and not letting you explain..."

"But I overstepped your boundaries with my suggestion. I didn't phrase myself right and you have every right to be upset. He is _your _child, and I should just learn to keep my mouth shut."

"No, baby." His head shook from side to side before his arms wrapped themselves around me cocooning me in his warmth. "Sweet girl, you were just trying to help and love us. You should never stop or apologize for that."

Leaning forward I gently kissed his lips before untangling myself from his arms. "If you truly feel that way, Lieutenant, then what happened?"

"Leah," he blurted out, and my fists clenched.

If that bitch was here I was murdering her skanky ass!

**One more later tonight...leave me some love!**


	200. Chapter 200

**Chapter 200**

**Bella's POV**

_What the fuck! _

_Will this poor excuse of a piss stain ever go away and let us be?_

"Where?" I snapped and followed his line of sight toward the table where all the other family members sat. "Are you kidding me with this shit? What the hell is she doing here?"

"I'm starting to believe she's following me, Bella. I swear to God I haven't spoken to her since our fight early this morning. Jesus," he groan / growled in exasperation. "I need her out of our lives immediately. Fuck being civil – this shit has got to stop for all our fucking sanities!"

He stalked away after that statement; just left me there as he walked up on her and then dragged her out of the establishment before Cris could see the circus attraction about to commence.

All eyes turned my way – some with worry, others with pity, but my Mom ... she held ire in hers.

_When did she get here?_

Leaving the group she ran to me and embraced me in her arms. "It'll be okay, baby," she whispered as the reality of how fucked up this situation truly was dawned on me.

"No, it won't be," I cried. "He needs help, Mom, help I can't give him."

"What do you mean, sweetie?"

"I mean look at this fiasco. Take a look around and see the hate, anger, and despair drowning him and the ones he loves. Can't you see the hurt, Mom?

"Oh, Isabella," she whispered into my hair.

"That won't go away until he makes it, Mom. He needs to gain full custody, and then seek a therapist to work through all the walls she helped cement in place. I can't continue paying for her damage. I love him, but until he seeks help, I just can't."


	201. Chapter 201

**Trust me folks... **

**Chapter 201**

**Edwards's POV**

Dragging her sorry ass out was easy as the bitch was too busy laughing and rejoicing at ruining my time with Bella.

It was as if the universe and Leah were in cahoots to keep us separated.

_Will this ever end?_

"You have got to be fucking kidding me with this shit, Leah!" I yelled. "Are you so hell bent on making my life miserable that you have to follow me now?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Ed," she spat; venom coated her every word. "I'm here for Cris ... to spend some quality time with him as a family."

"You have some very big balls coming down here. Leave, Leah. Stay the fuck away from me until I see you in court. I won't hit a woman and I'm sure you're just trying to provoke me, and trust me when I say that the satisfaction I would receive from knocking your tired and used ass would be worth every penny, but I won't let you win. Instead I will hit you where it hurts."

"Ha," she laughed, "you can't touch me. You have nothing against me that could be used in court. Mark my words: I will get Cris back and you and that whore you are shacking up with will be over before this is done. No more playing perfect house for you."

"Funny? You find this funny? Remember I warned you, Leah..."

"What the fuck could you do?"


	202. Chapter 202

**Keep on trusting me here...**

**Chapter 202**

**Edward's POV**

"Me," I shrugged, "nothing, but the Swans can as they hold all your accounts in one of their banks. The money you stole from me, and the settlement you got in the divorce ... all of it!"

Her eyes widened as it finally dawned on her who my girl was, and what family she came from.

"You wouldn't?" Finally the fear was setting in.

"I'll do whatever it takes to be rid of you, and if you know what's good for you, _you_ will agree to all of my demands."

"That's illegal," she stated triumphantly – trying in vain to hold onto anything for her defense.

"So is embezzling money from your spouse which I have proof of. I'll have them seize it all for fraudulent behavior. I'm sure they'll tie it up in a court case that will last long enough to bury you for neglect, theft, and stalking." My smile was smug as she finally shut up and looked back at me, scared.

"Agree with my demand for sole custody. Don't fight me because you _will_ lose."

"Can I at least have visitations?"

"Only when you prove to me that you've grown up and stopped being a heinous bitch whose sole worry in life is herself, then yeah, you can see him, but only at my discretion and supervised until I can trust you again."


	203. Chapter 203

**See you all manana!**

**Chapter 203**

**Bella's POV**

He had been gone a while and I think the family realized that with each minute that passed my resolve cemented. The thoughts of leaving him all together never once crossed my mind but if we were ever going to make it, changes had to be made.

"Are you absolutely sure this is what you want?" Alice worried, it was written all over her face as she didn't see this as me pushing him to react.

"If he loves me like he claims to, then he'll do what's necessary, Alice. He needs a therapist to point out what we all see and say, but that he refuses to acknowledge." Alice went to interrupt, but I held firm and continued on. "I'm not abandoning them, never passed my mind. My heart could never leave its home and that's what they have become… my home, but if we are to make it, then he needs to sort through the mess she left and he won't let go of. We are two different women yet he has placed us – on two different occasions no less – in the same boat. I will be his friend, help with Cris, and hold his hand through it all; but only in_ that_ capacity until he truly opens his heart and mind to me, and the idea of us being equals."

"Your mother always said you were a smart cookie." Alice sadly smiled while hugging me tightly.

"Well, she is her mother's daughter after all." With those words the tension between everyone seemed to lesson, well, that was until my Lieutenant walked back in and his angry face made my stomach revolt from just the look of fire Leah's encounter had left behind.


	204. Chapter 204

**I will post five chapter today...so no killing this writer!**

**Chapter 204**

**Edward's POV**

Something was off. I could feel it the moment I walked back in and everyone's eyes turned my way – everyone but my sweet girl. Her eyes were downcast as I got closer, her arms around her waist, and when my hand reached out to touch her she jumped.

"Baby, what's going on?"

"What was she doing here?"

"I'll tell you everything, but first please tell me why you seem nervous. When I walked away a few minutes ago … Granted we weren't on the best terms, and her showing up I'm sure didn't help... Jesus, who am I kidding? Her being here is going to fuck–"

"Stop it!" she demanded fiercely as her eyes met mine. "Just stop. Am I happy she showed?" I was already shaking my head when she added in a serious tone: "Fuck no."

"Okay, I agree that her timing and our fight due to her earlier interruptions caused a lot of stress and anger on our," Bella gave me the nastiest glare, "_my_ behalf," I rectified. "But it'll get better, baby, I promise. She's agreed to not fight me on Cris, and she'll be on her best behavior if she knows what's good for her. She –"

Out of nowhere Bella blurted out the four words I hated the most after they escaped:

"We need a break."


	205. Chapter 205

**Chapter 205**

**Bella's POV**

_How insensitive could I be?_

Just blurting it out like that.

His eyes bugged out and his angry facade melted into a puddle of hurt.

"Why?" my Lieutenant asked.

The one simple world was laced with so many emotions that my chest almost caved in on itself. My hand reached forward out of its own accord for his, but at the very last second he recoiled from me and began to pace.

"Is it because of this morning? Fuck, babe, I know we are far from okay," his fingers dug into his hair and pulled in frustration, "but I can't let you go... fuck, sweet girl. Don't you dare walk away after everything – I let you in, opened up my home and life . . ." Edward was becoming angry now. "This isn't a game for me!" he spat at me, and before I could focus on us instead of how easily we continued to drown in nothing but problems, I was being dragged out much like he had done Leah.

"Edward, let me go!" I protested, his grip was too tight. "You're hurting me."

"I'm hurting you ... funny." He laughed and it held no humor. Once we were behind the Chuck E Cheese he finally stopped, and then advanced on me until my back hit the wall and every inch of him was pressed against my trembling form.

"Why, Bella... Why?" Each of his hands slammed down right next to my head on the concrete wall.

We were completely alone and he was taking full advantage in demonstrating how easily he could manhandle me.

This was completely the wrong time to get aroused.


	206. Chapter 206

**FYI I have finished all edits and we stand at 225 as the final chapter. My wishes are to finish posting before the weekend starts, so be on the look out because I will be posting as much as possible between today-Friday.**

**Twilight isn't mine.**

**Chapter 206**

**Edward's POV**

Bella flinched as each of my hands connected with the concrete wall next to her head. For a moment, a small almost invisible moment, I felt her fear. Witnessed it with the way she trembled and looked up at me with wide and innocent eyes. Then, just as suddenly the fear had come came, it went, leaving behind what I knew to be as my girl – because no matter what she said it was exactly what she was – turned on.

I couldn't help the self satisfied grin that emerged on my face. The ire I had felt just moments prior at the mere thought of loosing her all but disappeared with the realization that she still wanted _me!_

"What's the matter, Isabella?" I whispered against her ear, "Thought you didn't want me anymore? That you wanted to end us before we had a chance to begin and sever this pull we both feel and desire." _Never said I played fair._

"I never... shit!" My sweet girl hissed as my teeth bit the outer shell of her ear. "Jesus," she moaned making my cock swell – she noticed this and hitched a leg over my hip, grinding her hot core against my length. "I'm not leaving ... oh, fuck."

I swiveled of my hips.

"Just taking a step back till–" Her eyes rolled back while I continued my assault on her hot pussy. "I can't leave you ... love you ... just until you get shit ... oh my god!" Isabella came with a force that rolled through us both.

My eyes rolled back, my hands tightened around her hips, and I pulled her down harder against my cloth covered cock.

"Baby," I moaned as her nectar traveled through our clothing and coated my cock. Watching her come undone was without a doubt the most beautiful thing in my world, but having her slam her lips to mine whispering in between nips that she loved me' made me explode.

It was then, while I tried to catch my breath that I finally caught onto what she had been trying to say all this time.

This changed everything.

"We need to talk," I murmured as my lips continued to gently kiss the skin of her neck. "Let me take you back to my place, I'll behave and hear you out ... I swear."

With a simple nod and a call to my mom to watch Cris, we were off to have the talk that would define where our relationship went.


	207. Chapter 207

**Chapter 207**

**Bella's POV**

It had been six months since that roller coaster of a day that flipped our entire relationship on its axis. We had gone from happy, in love – to angry, confused and for me ending with having to take a step back.

That night, as we chatted over coffee I confessed my concerns and doubts – my feelings towards him, Cris, and, the entire Leah situation. He listened and questioned, but in the end understood – Edward respected my decision in taking the time I needed.

_"As long as in the end I get you as mine," he gently stated. "That's all that matters to me, no matter how long you need ... I will wait and do what's necessary."_

_"Edward, my sweet Lieutenant, you have to want to do this ... for your happiness – for that of your sons'."_

_"Isabella, learn this now. Everything, and I do mean everything, I do ... I do with you and him in mind. Do I personally want to speak with a quack over my failed past?"_

_I went to interrupt, but the fucker quickly shut me up with a sweet chaste kiss._

_"Hush," he chided playfully. "When I open my heart to someone it's all or nothing, baby. I know it's probably hard to understand or believe that, but trust me … it's yours, and it wasn't my heart that kept you at arm's length, but my mind. It's afraid ... knows and remembers what Leah," he spat her name, "did."_

_"And … that right there is why we," I said while pointing between us, "need to cool it. As much as you want to be, you're not ready for me ... for us. I know you love me, and that's why I have faith that in the end all will be okay."_


	208. Chapter 208

**Goodnight!**

**Chapter 208**

**Bella's POV**

_We were lying on his couch and facing each other with his hand rubbing my back slowly ... lulling me into an almost unconscious state when something important to me came to mind._

_"Will you still let me care for Cris?"_

_"Oh, sweet girl," my Lieutenant softly answered. "Of course, baby ... as if I could keep you two apart. Plus," he smiled, "you promised me that I would see you constantly, and I think that's a good way to start." _

_I couldn't help but giggle as his eyebrows waggled. "And that's all you will be seeing," I retorted much to his disappointed. "Oh stop looking so sad, Edward. Finish this custody battle, get him situated, and see a therapist to work through your anger at her and yourself. When all that's done and you are ready for us, come get me because I will be waiting."_


	209. Chapter 209

**Morning!**

**Chapter 209**

**Edwards's POV**

Seeing her, but not being able to kiss or caress her has been hard. At first, when Bella had spoken of a separation I freaked; there was just no other way to describe what I felt but as a total panic.

My heart hurt as a vision of my future flew before my eyes: alone and miserable, forever wondering where she was and how fast I could get there. It was after my small possessive spell, and after I apologized for my reaction and lack of gentlemanly behavior, that we finally spoke.

She explained it all in a way I could understand agreed and I began to see it as her way of insuring our future together.

Isabella wanted me to seek professional help, and while it made sense to do this, the actual doing was extremely hard.

Opening up years of pain to a total stranger wasn't high on my list of wants, but for that beautiful brunette it became so. I won't say that it has been an overnight success, but I'm not as hesitant or full of self-recrimination towards myself anymore.

My heart and mind both understand that I'm human, and as such am born to make mistakes; that I shouldn't dwell on what was, but what will be and how to achieve it.

My son had always been my top priority and is now showed this at every turn, and along with Bella and our families' love is flourishing and enjoying a normal childhood. He loves his daycare and has made friends – little kids his age that play and learn with him. Cris even has a little cutie named Kathryn following him around and calling him her boyfriend. He won't admit it, but he loves the attention.

Maria, my therapist, has been pushing lately for me to confront Leah and deal with her wanting to come back into my son's life; only time will tell if she's honest in her intentions or coming back to fuck with our lives again.


	210. Chapter 210

**Chapter 210**

**Bella's POV**

Since the night that our small separation began we have been joined at the hip. While to others it may have seemed the opposite of a break up – we truly had taken a break; and not become engaged as our families speculated.

Even if the thought of him in a tux was cum worthy we were very far from that point in our lives.

The one thing that never ceased to make me smile was the trust he had instilled in me when it came to Cris's care. The precious child always spent the night with me if his daddy had a long shift; and usually my Lieutenant would come through my door early the next morning, tired and sometimes with the smell of smoke still lingering on his form to catch us asleep together. He would crawl into bed with us and wrap himself around me, rousing me from sleep with a gentle kiss and a thank you.

It was his way of letting me know that I was appreciated.

Sometimes in the afternoon after school I would drive down to their home in Aventura just to make a meal for them. Edward would walk in to find me in and Cris deep into our culinary sessions while the music blasted from my docking station – he loved those days and always let me know it with his actions, because to him those always spoke louder than words.

In those moments he was so happy, and to me that meant more than all the silver in the world.

We also discovered as our little family formed that the grandmothers and yes, I do mean grandmothers because my family has taken them both in as of they were one of their own, fought over rights. Usually this would end with an eye roll from me and my munchkin laughing as we walked away, leaving them to their own devices.

"_You cannot hog him," "my mother would argue only to be hushed by Alice as she demanded I hand over her grandson._

"_Renee, it's my turn dammit! You had him on Saturday while they went to dinner."_

"_So what… you've had him for the last four years! I am making up for lost time!" _

This would go on and on until me and Mini had enough … he reveled in the attention, but when it came time to pick I was always the clear winner.


	211. Chapter 211

**Chapter 211**

**Edwards's POV**

The ride to my ex's house was quiet with Cris in his own world while playing on his DS and with me contemplating my earlier fight with Bella.

It wasn't that I didn't trust her judgment. God, knew when it came to Cris she was always on point, but on this instance it was court mandated and my hands were tied. My nerves had been on edge since the letter arrived alerting me to Leah's request for more visitation and rights. While I would still hold sole custody, she wanted time with him – a vacation was her most current request for this summer.

I was completely against this, and luckily the judge had been as well.

_"Ms. Clearwater–" He looked annoyed at her audacity. "While you have completed the requisite classes and counseling, I will be denying your request. Before you even request, or demand, more time spent with Cris you need to reestablish your connection and slowly gain his trust."_

_"But, your Honor–"_

_"I wasn't done," he gruffly interrupted, "what I will grant is some, and I do mean some, unsupervised visitations. We will start with three hours at your house once a month. The rest will remain as the previous hearing declared in its ruling. The dates for these visitations will have to be discussed with and agreed to by Mr. Masen. May I suggest, Ms. Clearwater, that you take this time to show your son you love him, miss him, and desire to rebuild what you ruined."_

While I wasn't ready or convinced this was the right thing to do for my child and Bella's sanity I had to smile and put on a brave front. I didn't need Cris to see my worry and be scared or nervous.

My only consolation was that when he needed comforting arms and a listening ear, which undoubtedly he would after any amount of time spent with Leah, our Bella would be there for him.


	212. Chapter 212

**Chapter 212**

**Bella's POV**

It hadn't been easy for me to support Edward's decision after his last session with Maria to let Leah see Cris. While I had to agree that Leah had left us alone, and that the she beast had gone and followed through to the end with her required parenting classes and other regulations – I still didn't trust her.

The courts intervened on her behalf after an agreement couldn't be met between Leah and Edward; after all, in theirs and Maria's eyes Leah had complied with all of the court's demands and should be granted another opportunity.

Big mistake if you asked me.

My Lieutenant began letting her back in slowly – a court appointed chaperone, with either Alice or me present was the only way Leah had any time with Cris at first. That last one, being with my supervision, I could see made Leah's blood boil yet she kept her negativity and filth to herself.

I had to give the bitch props for pretending to be civilized.

Finally, which brought us to today, Leah was granted an unsupervised three hour visit.

"Sweet girl, he will be fine," Edward tried to comfort me. "Leah has been read the riot act and knows that she will lose every bit of progress she has made if she fucks this up. Its three hours, and you can pick him up if it makes you feel better... I wouldn't have even agreed to this if I hadn't talked to the judge, the court appointed chaperone, and Maria about our concerns."

"Edward, we both know she got back with that fool she was seeing before."

"Enough, Isabella. Leah has done what was necessary, and Cris is excited about this."

I scoffed – I knew he wasn't.

"I know you love him, but he deserves the chance to have her in his life – never would I want to be the cause of him missing out on being with his mom."

_That stung_. Where the fuck had she been when he was sick, sad ... hurt?

"I still don't trust her, Lieutenant." My feelings had not changed, and at times were quite a cause for contention between us.


	213. Chapter 213

**Chapter 213**

**Edwards POV**

My sweet girl and I had gotten even closer over the last few months if that was possible. The therapy – mine and our joint sessions – helping us understand the other's position, thoughts, and ultimately our wants. We began to date. No titles held over our heads ... just two people who enjoyed the other's company and wanted to get to know the one another better.

To this day, half a year later, we still hadn't defined what we were. I was ready to change that.

Just "being" wasn't enough for me anymore.

Sure, we were happy, raising my – our – child and completely in love, but I wanted more. My deepest desires were to possess her; mark her as mine for the world to see as she had already done to me. Because in the grand scheme of things that's what I had been since that day a few months back: hers.

Becoming nervous and anxious in her presence was nothing new to me. My hands shook as I dialed her number - Cris was still not paying attention to me, and this time it was gratefully in my favor.

"Hey, sweet girl," the fingers on my left hand ran through my hair, "listen, I was thinking that tonight we should go out –"

She began to protest by mentioning wanting to spend time with Cris.

"Bella," I interrupted. "I need to just spend some time with just you. There are things I haven't told you, not because I don't trust you, but because I'm worried enough for both of us."

"What's going on, Lieutenant?" The apprehension in her tone wasn't lost on me.

"I'll explain it all tonight. Please, just drop off Cris with your parents or my mom and come out with me?"

"Fine," Isabella huffed into the receiver, "but you're scaring me."

"Baby, I know you're worried about Cris with Leah – know that you'd rather I kept our son away–"

She gasped. "Edward–"

"He's ours, and everyone knows this, but I couldn't stop it from happening. I wasn't trying to go against you, babe, but you wouldn't let it go."

"I don't understand."

"Have dinner with me tonight – I'll explain this and so much more."

"Okay, I'll see you in a few hours, babe."


	214. Chapter 214

**Chapter 214**

**Bella's POV**

Only an hour had passed since the phone call that had left me both nervous and anxious for it to be time for our date. I was feeling more puzzled and worried with the unsurpassable urge I had to get to Cris … more than I had before my Lieutenant and Cris left.

Something about this entire situation felt wrong; the nagging voice in my head that told me so, begged for me to go snatch up my munchkin. My subconscious was growling at me that something bad was coming and that I needed to save him before it was too late.

_I swear to God she better not hurt one curly bronze hair on his precious head._

Within the last hour I had tried studying, but after re-reading the same paragraph four times I gave up.

Doing laundry only reminded me of Cris, and how I needed to put in a load of day-care uniform shirts, in the wash for him.

Then I tried exercising; what a mistake that was. Running around the small park a block down reminded me of the game of hide and seek, Cris and I had played just a few days prior: Cris laughing and running while Emmett and I chased the giggling monster until we were almost too tired to walk.

"Dammnit," I cursed while rubbing my chest. There was this acute pain there – a full ache that doubled me over as I entered my apartment.

_What the fuck is going on? _

The sensations running through me were so strong.

The voice in my head screamed at me to go to Cris – and now.


	215. Chapter 215

**Chapter 215**

**Edward's POV**

Leah's house was completely silent when I pulled up in front of it.

The yard looked overgrown: weeds as tall as my son, trees in serious need of pruning, and Cris's old toys looked dirty and abandoned. Cris clung to my leg while we made our way to what used to be his home. His tiny fingers pulled the denim of my pants in the opposite direction to where his mother now stood with a smile on her face.

"There's my baby!" Leah squealed before sweeping him up in her arms. She twirled him around while he looked at me with a sad 'help me' look on his face.

"Leah, put him down before he gets sick."

"Don't ruin my fun." She pouted, and it was not attractive on her at all. "I've missed him – my excitement can't be contained."

It all felt so … fake, but for my son's sake I kept the venom out of my words. "So what's on the agenda?" I inquired, needing to know she at least had some type of activity planned.

"Well, I've made lunch for us," Leah exclaimed. "You're favorite, too!" Finally she put him down. "Mac-N -Cheese with franks! Then after we eat, how about we head to the park and feed the ducks?"

By now Cris was less apprehensive and actually smiled in her direction. Taking her hand in his, he walked inside, and with a small wave in my direction he took off.

These next three hours couldn't pass fast enough if you asked me.

If it would have been Bella watching him, then my drive into work would have been peaceful. My mind would be at ease and excited about what this night could mean for our relationship.

I could concentrate on wooing her – making her see that we were meant to be a together, in love, and become a family.

Tonight's hopes were the only thing keeping me sane and not from turning around, grabbing my kid, and making a run for it.

It still amazed me how much I loved her and how much better my life was because of her love.


	216. Chapter 216

**Well today's the day we finish this puppy.**

** I have 11 chapters left and will be posting them throughout the day, so without further a do... Here we go!**

**Twilight isn't mine.**

**Chapter 216**

**Bella's POV**

My ride over to Leah's house was long with every light turning red, and every slow driver making an appearance.

"Fuck," I shouted into the empty cabin of my truck while my fist punched the steering wheel just as my car light indicated that I needed gas.

_Was everybody working against me today? _

If I didn't see Cris with my own two eyes soon, then this pain in my chest might kill me.

Pulling up into the drive way didn't lessen my anxiety, only spiked it as the quietness made me feel uncomfortable.

In the drive way sat her Lexus and an old Harley that I knew to be Jasper's. My hackles raised and thoughts of my baby being neglected or put in danger raced through my head.

My feet pounded up the driveway before I came back into focus. Reaching forward, I lifted my hand to knock, when it hit me.

Smoke.

My hand tried opening the door by turning the handle, but I quickly found out two things that horrified me. The door was locked and the metal of the door knob was scorching. My fists began to pound on the door, but no one came. I ran towards the back hoping the kitchen door would be unlocked, but as I reached the huge window in front of the living room, I looked in.

My heart broke.

There, huddled off to the side, was my Cris looking scared and crying his little eyes out as flames continued to grow on top of the coffee table where an empty bottle and ash tray sat.

I was going to kill that bitch, but first I had to get my son out.


	217. Chapter 217

**Chapter 217**

**Bella's POV**

Seeing a lawn chair off in the distance, I ran, grabbed it, and used the flimsy piece of furniture to smash the window in. The heat and smoke gushed out of the now cracked window with a determined vengeance.

I staggered.

My throat tightened and the ache in my chest magnified with my fear for a petrified Cris who was still inside.

Not caring in the slightest about protecting my hands I pushed the bigger piece of glass out from the frame, and sliced my thumb. Blood ran freely from the wound, but I continued.

"Cris, baby ... Are you okay?" I yelled into the room.

"I'm scared, Bella." His voice was so small. The fire raged suddenly from the influx of fresh oxygen to feed it until the flames were so high they reached the ceiling; my poor boy screamed and I lunged in.

My clothes ripped on the serrated edges of glass as I crawled through the hole I'd managed to make.

My skin burned as small pieces cut straight through and marred my flesh.

Protesting, my throat tightened while the smoke infiltrated my body.

_Please, Lord ... let me get him out, safe._ I prayed even as the sure signs of an impending asthma attack started to mark their presence.

I surged forward earning a burn from a fiery shirt tossed onto the table's edge.

My eyes traveled the room: liquor bottles, candles, and an ashtray adorned the now lit table.

There were clothes everywhere and just as I made to reach for Cris I heard it.

"Oh fuck, Jasper ... oh, God ... yes, baby, right there!"

That sick bitch was getting off instead of watching over and spending time with the child she'd fought for the right to spend time with.

Knowing that Leah would be dealt with later I concentrated on that helpless boy and my arms finally encased Cris. He was trembling and whimpering – I pulled him against my chest and he screamed.

"Its okay, munchkin, I've got you." My whispered words settle him down enough to where I could pick him up.

We struggled to the door as I maneuvered around the flames and gaudy furniture this cunt-rag had. Once at the door I pushed through with my son in my arms and thanked God above for sending me here in time.

My Cris was safe in my arms ... my health be damned.


	218. Chapter 218

**Chapter 218**

**Edward's POV**

The last few hours at the training facility had been stressful as the ending of this term loomed near. For the most part all the men had passed their assessments without great difficulty, and some of them had even earned some desired spots at highly respected stations.

One in particular being Emmett.

He had gone above and beyond in every course; Emmett handled himself like a veteran and had even earned the respect of every instructor on my squad.

Today we'd decided to give the guys a taste of twenty-four hour shifts. The first half of the graduating class, including Emmett and Carlisle – who was barely making the cut – were joining my brothers and me for the rest of their shift.

We had given them volunteer uniforms and so far had dealt with two small residential fires by the Carol City area.

People should not be allowed to deep fry anything bigger than a chicken thigh if you asked me.

The boys were amped, well, all except Carlisle who had yet to make a single fan.

"Did you see the way he choked?" Riley laughed, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Yeah, dick head won't make it past –"

The entire house froze for two seconds as dispatch sent a call to us.

It was a flurry of activity as we all suited up; Emmett was ready before even half of my men. We were excited and nervous – and then absolutely terrified when we all heard the address.

My world stopped.


	219. Chapter 219

**Chapter 219**

**Edwards's POV**

Gut wrenching fear drove me to react. I had the boys, including Carlisle, in the truck within seconds.

My hands tightened on the radio as Riley drove us towards Leah's house. "Ease up on the grip, Lieutenant," Emmett advised before I destroyed the only thing keeping me up to date on what I was going to encounter upon arrival.

"Fuck!" My fist smashed into the dashboard as vehicles responded too slowly to our sirens.

_What part of move the fuck out of our way don't they understand?_

"If she's in any danger it's your fault, you know?" Carlisle, who I was so close to knocking out, spat. He still held a grudge with me over taking what he'd claimed was once his.

Little man was pushing me to the edge, and I was about to break his jaw with my fist when Emmett intervened and punched his two front teeth out.

"Listen here, you piece of shit," he growled. "That man is my family and you will fucking respect him as your Superior and my kin. Fuck you and –" before he could finish, Riley jumped in and spat:

"You don't belong on this or any squad. Your training is officially over, and my superiors will hear of your disrespect and lack of professionalism while on a call. Find your own way back to the station when we arrive at the fire, asshole."

"You can't do this." Carlisle's fists were clenched and blood ran down his chin.

"Yes, I can," Riley spoke between clenched teeth, "and I advise you act wisely. Think long and hard before you react and bury yourself–"

"Fuck you!" Carlisle yelled, and it took two men to hold Emmett back as he made a move to lunge. Before he could, however, we arrived on scene and I ran out the truck.

I could still hear Riley ripping Carlisle a new one; could hear the men preparing the hoses, and the sound of water pressure as it hit the front of the home. There was the annoying sound of the police arguing with two handcuffed individuals a distance away.

My heart was at my throat and my eyes focused solely on my reasons for living.

Cris was crying and clinging to Bella as they tried to check him over.

When I saw her sway my feet carried me to her just before her knees gave out.


	220. Chapter 220

**Chapter 220**

**Bella's POV**

I was running on pure adrenaline. Cris clung to me as we burst through the door; his fingers wrapped around my neck as he cried from fear.

"Shhh, baby, I've got you." My soothing words seemed to bring him down and eventually, as I collapsed on the ground with him in my lap, all that was left were his whimpering sounds and the sound of the air wheezing its way through my constricting chest.

_Lord, just let me hold on until help arrives, _I begged.

"Are you both alright?" An older woman who introduced herself as Tanya asked me.

"Please," *cough* "call for help."

"Did you inhale a lot of smoke?"

I could only manage a small nod and a feeble whisper that I was asthmatic.

"Oh dear, here …" She brought us a blanket and water which I gave to Cris. He took a few sips and burrowed back in my arms. "My husband called ... there they go!"

I could tell she was worried as my wheezing became worse when I tried to explain to first her, and then the cops, what had happened.

Suddenly the front door flew open. All heads turned toward the running spectacle that was Leah and Jasper as they ran out the front door semi-nude.

"She was re-responsible …" I had to stop for a second and stand up – the pressure in my chest becoming too much for me while we sat. "They were in the bedroom when I arrived," *wheeze* "fire on coffee table," *wheeze* "broke window."

"Arrest those two!" an officer by the name of Uley pointed at them while he yelled over to his partner and the inhabitants of the other squad car that had pulled up.

My vision was starting to turn black as I heard the yells and curses of indignation coming from Leah while she was apprehended and read her rights.

I could feel Cris hold on just a bit tighter to me when he heard Leah's voice.

But nothing gave me the peace of mind I needed to let go more than feeling my Lieutenant's arms wrap around me


	221. Chapter 221

**Chapter 221**

**Edward's POV**

I caught her just before she fell; my poor son so scared by the sudden movements that he let out a pained whimper. Cris entwined his fingers around her neck and burrowed … he was refusing to let go of his security at all costs.

"Sir," the officer that had been speaking to my girl called out. "Shouldn't you be helping those men battle this blaze? We are more than capable of handling their care."

"With all due respect, _Sir,_" I couldn't help the bite that came with my tone, "this," I said while holding my girl tighter, "is my girlfriend and my son. Now that we have that cleared up, what the hell happened and why isn't she being tended to!"

"Sorry," his look was one of understanding, "she refused help. Wanted us to see to the boy first, and with him not wanting to let go ..."

I get it. "Cris, buddy–" He looks up at the sound of my voice. "Bella needs to see a doctor, champ ... please let go."

"Daddy ... I'm scared."

"I've got you, buddy – nothing will happen, I promise. Bella just passed out, and from what I can see she has a few cuts that need stitches to get better, but for that she needs to see a doctor. Can you please let her go?" I was downplaying a lot of her injuries for his benefit and everyone around me understood.

We could have yanked him off at anytime, but my girl would've killed me if I would've scared him any further when she came back.

Finally after a few tense moments with the paramedics ready to intervene if this took any longer he latched onto me, but only with everyone's promise that she would be okay first.

"I love you, mommy," he whispered, and bent down to kiss her cheek before she was carted away.

There wasn't a dry eye in sight.


	222. Chapter 222

**Chapter 222**

**Edward's POV**

After Bella was taken away to the nearest emergency room Cris was checked out.

He had no cuts or burns – only one small bruise from hitting the coffee table when he ran away from the fire on his right arm and that was it. Officer Ulley stayed close to us gathering the information on the events that had occurred as Cris began to tell me everything.

"At first we had lunch," Cris said, "and it wasn't what she promised. She gave me toast and milk. Then Jasper came and she told me to go play in my room."

_Fucking unfit to be a mother, Bella was right, I should have never let the bitch back into our lives._

"I was bored …" He shrugged his shoulder and winced; the EMT noticed this, too, and uncovered a bigger bruise already darkening.

"What's this buddy?" the guy asked?

"Leah hit me when I came out of the room and wanted to go outside."

If I hadn't been holding Cris at that moment I would have killed her with my own two hands.

"They're in custody, Lieutenant, and everything that she has done is being recorded as evidence. This will all hold up in court as evidence against her… both of them. This crime will not go unpunished and they will pay." Officer Ulley saw my intent clear as day, and knew his words did very little to pacify the anger burning within.

"Go on, Cris," he turned to Cris after giving my shoulder a squeeze, "what else happened?"

"They were laughing and there was smoke coming from the thing they put to their lips."

"Go on."

"They were drinking some dark juice and then a lot of kissing ... then they left me," he cried. "I was alone and the smoke from the thingy wouldn't stop. I got close and bumped it by mistake ... I'm sorry, daddy!"

"It's alright, buddy. You did nothing wrong. Right, Officer Ulley?"

"He's right, little man," Cris clung to me after being given the okay, "it's not your fault, you should have never been left unsupervised or treated as you were."

Cris just cried harder, and with each tear that slipped his eye my heart broke into a million pieces.

"Lieutenant, I suggest you see a judge, and soon. This woman is unfit to be a mother and should never have been left alone with your son. Even though the State will be pressing charges against her for neglect, endangerment, and abuse, you should seek her termination of rights. What she and her friend will be slapped with will have her put away for a while, but you need to put an end to her involvement in his life. I truly hope you and the young lady carted out of here press a few of your own because women like that don't deserve to enjoy freedom. We will discuss this more a later time, here is my card … call me if you have any questions. I will need a statement from your girlfriend so let me know when she is ready to do such as I don't want to make this entire ordeal more uncomfortable than it already is."

"I appreciate that, Sir." We shook hands and just as I was pulling away Emmett snatched little man out of my hands, and hugged him tight.

"You okay there, bud?" Cris nodded and Emmett continued to speak to him animatedly causing my son to giggle and my heart to warm.

It was in-between their conversation that I noticed his lack of uniform.

"Don't look at me like that. Lieutenant Riley told me to take off and go with Bella while you spoke to the officer. She's fine by the way, but hasn't regained consciousness. Doctors said it might take a while and our parents are there ... hence the change of clothes."

"How long ago did she leave?"

"Edward, it's been two hours since they took B away, and three since I had our families called when you jumped out the truck and ran."

"Fuck!"

"Dude, calm down. You had to take care of Cris, and none of us would have accepted anything different. We took care of her for you. The family doctor is at the hospital and trust that between your mother and hers she is being treated like a rock star at that joint."

Goofy kid always knew how to make me laugh. "So why are you here and not back at the E.R.?"

"Mama Alice sent me to make sure you hadn't killed anyone."

"Let's go, Emm." I began to walk off, and was almost to Emmett's car when she screamed my name. I had not looked in her direction once while here...too afraid of just how I might react.

"Edward, help me!" Leah screeched, "I'm your son's mother ... I am a Masen ... can't be treated this way!"

Leah was off her fucking rocker. My feet carried me over to her before anyone or anything could stand in my way. She was smiling and cocky as I approached, but that smug grin vanished the moment she saw the malice in my features.

She jumped away from the rolled down window in the squad car.

"I fucking told you, Leah ... motherfucking warned you!" Each word leaving my tongue was laced with anger and hate. "I swear on my goddamn life if it's the last thing I do, you will never see the outside of a jail cell ever again."

"No, please, Edward … it was a mistake."

"Yes, Leah, prepare yourself to become someone's bitch because I'm going to hit you with everything the law lets me. Say bye-bye to Jasper's cock and my money because you will never see them again." She began to scream obscenities as I moved away from the car.

Thrashing and threatening to kill me when she got out – Officer Uley heard it all and shook his head.

Bitch continued to bury herself.


	223. Chapter 223

**Chapter 223**

**Bella's POV**

My body felt heavy and sore as my eyes slowly opened – wincing a bit from the brightness the room held.

While my chest felt tight and breathing was difficult, for reasons I still couldn't comprehend the only thought in my mind was Cris.

"Be still, sweet girl. The doctor will be in to see you in a few minutes," my Lieutenant pled. "You gave us quite a scare," he added and his misty eyes overflowed as he checked me over.

"What happened?"

"Do you remember anything?"

I shook my head no, but then Cris's scared sobbing face came to mind and I almost flew off the uncomfortable hospital bed.

"Where is he? Edward, please." Heavy tears ran down my cheeks. "Where's my son?"

Machines began to beep and my room filled with overcrowding nurses and doctors as my anxiety peaked.

"Get him ... bring him in here!" I yelled at Edward as the others tried to calm me down.

"Baby, you need to relax ... he's fine, sweet girl. You saved his life, sweet girl. He is healthy and eating with your mom as we speak."

I knew he was trying to assuage my worries, but until my eyes saw Cris I couldn't stop the astronomical panic that had taken me over.

Nurse – I had no idea what her name was – got closer to me with a needle. I saw the intent to sedate me on her face, but before she could inject the fluid into my IV line my mother burst through the door.

"Ma'am you can't be in here –" the doctor began, but a growl from Edward along with my mother's harsh stare shut him up.

"She is my daughter, and I know what she needs. I've been listening to her pleas from the other side of this door... all she needs is to see her son. See that he is safe."

"My eyes left her a silent 'thank you' from me to her and I received an' I love you' in return, before my eyes landed on _him_.

"Mommy."


	224. Chapter 224

**Chapter 224**

**Edwards's POV**

Watching my girl's reaction to his voice, and then seeing the tears that formed as he called her what she truly was left us all choked up.

Her arms widened as he struggled in Renee's arms to be let go. No sooner had his tiny feet hit the floor than he flew toward her bed and hopped on.

It was like a blanket of peace and serenity warmed them both as they relaxed. Cris had his tiny arms wrapped as best as he could around her midsection while she lovingly rubbed soothing circles on his back.

No one said a word.

Eventually the nurses and doctors all left the room and my family settled in for a necessary nap. Our families took turns coming in and out of the room as the hours came and went – our parents hugging me and whispering words of love and thankfulness for her actions.

No one but Isabella knew why she was there ... what had driven her to go to Leah's house, but we're all thankful that she did.

"A mother knows when something's wrong ... we sense it, son, and can't help but react. She is his mother, Edward, no DNA test or Leah's rebuttal could change that."

"I could have lost them both, Ma," I whispered while the day's events ate at me from the inside.

"But you didn't," my sweet girl spoke in a small whisper, her voice too scratchy to form anything but – "we are here and safe ... you said so yourself."

"Fuck …" My fingers dug into my hair as I began to pace. "If it weren't for you," I choked out, "oh God, baby ... he could have ..."

Mom seeing that we needed a moment alone gently grabbed Cris and left the room; my boy was too tired to even stir.

I heard the rustle of sheets, my eyes snapped to hers, and my heart almost jumped out of my chest.

_Is she insane?_


	225. Chapter 225

***wipes eyes* This is it... the lest one *sniffs* **

**I would like to take a moment to thank each and every one of you that has stuck it out with me during this entire journey. This story, because of all of you, has been a true pleasure for me to write. Your reviews. pm's, and over all love for my Lieutenant and his sweet girl has been amazing and a journey I will never forget.**

**Also, before you all kill me...there will be two epi's down the road. One will deff be of Carlisle and Leah and where their life's take them. So keep and eye out, because if the mood strikes you will have an epi or two before you know it!**

**To my team: I love you more than a fat kid loves cake and could never do this without you!**

**One last time...Twilight isn't mine.**

**Chapter 225**

**Bella's POV**

I'd be damned if he shut me out by placing the blame on himself!

"Isabella, I swear to God if you don't get back in that bed this instance!"

"What?"

"Baby, please," he begged, looking as if he was holding onto his sanity by a thin thread. Instantly I released the hold I had on the side rail I was using to stand, and then laid back into the original position I had been in when I awoke.

"Edward, Lieutenant ... please look at me."

He refused, burying his face in his hands and mumbling unintelligible shit not even his mother could probably understand.

"Either talk to me or get out," I demanded, and that seemed to snap him the fuck out of whatever funk he had mentally put himself in.

"The fuck?" he snapped.

_Finally he's responding._

"I'm not leaving your side ... not now, not ever! I fucking love you, woman ... almost lost you before I had the chance to tell you how I felt ... feel. I want us – you, me, and Cris – to be a family. To wake up by your side each morning and kiss your lips before I fall asleep each night."

"Baby ..."

"Hush ... it's my turn to let it all out. No more hiding or doubting. There was never any doubt in my mind about us, Isabella. Never have I felt this connection; this all-consuming desire to love another, and be loved in return. I'm ready for you ... for us to be one."

"Get over here, Lieutenant." I wept before reaching out to him and pulling him forward. "I love you, too, and I'm all in. From now on it's us against the world: raising our son, living our crazy version of a happily ever after and possibly ending with you chasing me with your cane as you reach old age."

He laughed and wiped the tears from my eyes.

Our lips met in a soft kiss filled with promises of a beautiful future together. One where we raised Cris, possibly had another child or two, and where our days as a family would be filled with laughter and love.

We truly were the luckiest and craziest family this side of the 305, but I wouldn't change it for the world.

_**~The end~**_


End file.
